OK KO: El demonio que llevo dentro
by Cartillo
Summary: Que pasaria si un niño se hace amigo de un desconocido, pasan buenos ratos juntos, y hasta se gana su confianza. Pero que pasaría si él desconocido no es mas que alguien que fue contratado por él enemigo del héroe para otros fines malévolos Historia basada en la serie animada "OK KO: seamos héroes" Los personajes (La mayoria) son propiedad de : Ian Jones-Quartey
1. trailer

**Del autor de "Choque de 2 mundos" y de "La maldad en persona"**

 **Trae un fanfic basado en la serie animada de Cartoon Network "OK KO: Seamos héroes"**

 **Estaba transcurriendo un día normal en la plaza Lakewood turbo**

 **Gar:** Enid, Rad, KO ¡A trabajar!

 **KO/Rad/Enid:** ¡Si señor!

 **Todo estaba transcurriendo con normalidad, KO trapeaba el suelo, Enid estaba en la caja registradora con sus lentes negros, y Rad estaba ordenado los productos de la tienda**

 _-KO estaba trapeando el suelo-_

 _-Rad estaba ordenando unos productos de la tienda-_

 _-Enid simplemente estaba en una silla como siempre-_

 **Transición de escena**

 **Boxman:** Creo que es hora de enviar una de mis nuevas creaciones, J4M35 B0ND 700 destruye la plaza

 _-Se abre un portal y una caja de Boxmore empieza a caer por la gravedad-_

 _-La caja cae y el individuo sale-_

-Era un robot diferente a los demás llevaba un arma en el brazo izquierdo -

-Era alto y llevaba un esmoquin negro, gorra negra, zapatos negros, sus ojos son parecidos a los de un ser humano también su nariz y su boca y sus orejas-

 _-en la bodega-_

 **Rad:** ¿Que fue eso?

 **Enid:** será mejor que salgamos afuera ver

 **K.O:** vamos

 _-Los 3 salen de la Bodega de Gar-_

 **K.O:** ¿Qué es eso?

 **Robot J4M35 B0ND 700:** preparasen para morir y ver a su plaza destruida

[...]

 **Enid:** fue fácil

 _-En Boxmore-_

 **Boxman:** (Furioso) ¡Malditos héroes de la plaza me frustran los planes! ¡Todos los robots son inútiles! ¡No hay nada ni nadie que pueda con esos héroes!

 **Transición de escena**

 **?:** al fin llegue donde marca el mapa

 **?:** pero adonde voy (Ve los dos lugares) Lakewood Plaza Turbo y Boxmore

 **?:** ¿A dónde me voy?

- _el ? Lo piensa un momento-_

 **?:** me iré a la fábrica

[...]

 **?:** tiene algún puesto disponible

 **Boxman:** pues la verdad no

 **?:** deme un trabajo por favor señor Boxman, eh dejado a mi familia para buscar una oportunidad mejor y ganar dinero

 **Boxman:** ya veo

[...]

 **Transición de escena**

 **?:** ¿Como te llamas?

 **K.O:** Kaio Kincaid, pero mis amigos me dicen K.O

 **?:** un gusto K.O me llamo...

[...]

 **transición de escena**

-K. O estaba amarrado en una silla con cuerdas-

 **K.O:** ¿Que me van a hacer?

 **Venenoso:** Ya lo veras

 **K.O:** por que me traicionaste...

 **?:** Lo siento K.O

 **¿Qué significa todo esto?**

 **¿Quién es ? ?**

 **¿Que planean hacer Boxman y el Dr. venenoso?**

 **Descúbranlo leyendo** **"Ok KO: el demonio que llevo dentro"**


	2. Capítulo 1: Dia normal

_-Amanece un nuevo_ día-

 _-KO es despertado por su madre para ir Lakewood Plaza Turbo-_

 **Carol:** (Moviendo a KO) KO ya es hora de levantarse, hay que ir a Lakewood Plaza Turbo a hacer la labor diaria

 _-KO empieza a abrir los ojos y luego saluda a su madre-_

 **KO:** buenos días mami

 **Carol:** despiértate bien KO y luego te das una ducha, yo iré a darme una y luego tu ira, para que vayas limpio y fresco como una lechuga

 **KO:** de acuerdo mamá

 _-Carol sale de la habitación de KO y luego se va a dar una ducha-_

 _-KO en cambio se levanta de su cama y va a_ buscar su toalla para secarse con ella luego de bañarse-

 _-Luego de unos minutos sale Carol de bañarse y Posteriormente KO se mete al baño a ducharse-_

 _-Luego KO sale del baño con su toalla y luego se mete a su cuarto a cambiarse y se pone la misma ropa de siempre-_

 _-Luego Carol llama a KO para desayunar-_

 **Carol:** KO a desayunar

 **KO:** ya voy mamá

 _-KO sale de su cuarto y se dirige a la cocina a desayunar-_

 _-KO toma asiento_ y Carol sirve el desayuno-

-Eran huevos estrellados y café-

 **Carol:** (Pone los 2platos en la mesa) Que los disfrutes

 **KO:** gracias mami

-Carol toma asiento y luego KO y Carol desayunan-

-Luego de eso Carol recoge los 2 platos y las 2 tazas para después lavarlas y dejarlas secándose-

-Después de eso Carol y KO se alistan para ir a Lakewood Plaza Turbo, se cepillan los dientes y luego de eso se suben al carro y se dirigen a Lakewood Plaza Turbo-

 _-El tráfico estuvo difícil como todos los días-_

 _-Tanto que Carol y KO se empezaban a desesperar-_

 _-Pero después de varios minutos logran llegar a Lakewood Plaza Turbo-_

-KO y Carol se bajan del carro-

 **Carol:** bueno KO me voy a mi Yodo, por lo que veo Rad, Enid ni el SrGar han venido todavía

 **KO:** ¿Entonces te acompaño al Dojo mientras ellos vienen a la plaza?

 **Carol:** Claro hijo

 _-Entonces KO y Carol se dirigen al Dojo, luego de eso Carol abre el Dojo y después KO le ayuda a ordenar cosas-_

 _-Luego de unos minutos-_

 **Carol:** KO ve a ver si ya llegaron Rad, Enid o el SrGar-

 **KO:** Voy a ir a ver

 _-KO sale afuera del Dojo y ve que el SrGar esta por abrir su bodega-_

 **KO:** Mami me tengo que ir, el SrGar ya está por abrir su bodega-

 _-Carol se acerca a KO-_

 **Carol:** Pues nos vemos mi bebe (Se agacha y el un beso en la frente a KO)

 **KO:** Ah mamá

-Entonces KO sale del dojo y se dirige hacia donde está el SrGar-

 **KO:** Buenos días SrGar-

 **Gar:** Buenos días KO, que temprano has venido hoy, ¿Como esta tu madre?

 **KO:** bien ya está en su dojo haciendo lo mismo de siempre y de seguro sus amigas llegaran en unos minutos

 **Gar:** Ya veo, KO abriré la puerta y ya sabes que tienes que hacer

 _-Gar abre la puerta de su bodega y los entran-_

 **Gar:** Estaré en mi oficina viendo unas facturas y otro papeleo, en cambio tu KO trapea el piso-

 **KO:** Si señor

 **Gar:** Espero que Enid y Rad no tarden tanto, no saben lo que les espera si llegan, aunque sea un minuto tarde

 _-Gar se retira a su oficina y KO empieza a hacer lo mismo de siempre-_

 _-Al cabo de unos 5 minutos llega Enid-_

 **Enid:** Ya vine

 **KO:** (Ve a Enid) Enid ya estas aquí

 **Enid:** si ahora a ponerme en el cajero

 _-Enid se pone en el cajero como siempre y con su misma pose-_

-Luego de unos segundo llega Radical (Pero le diré Rad en todo el fanfic) algo cansado-

 **Rad:** (Algo cansado) ¿Que hay chicos?

 **Enid:** Ah Rad ya estas aquí

 **KO:** Que bien Rad ya que si venias un poco más tarde de seguro el Señor Gar te iba a regañar-

 **Rad:** Ah, pero lo que importa es que ya estoy aquí

 _-En eso sale Gar de su oficina-_

 **Gar:** ya veo que los 3 están aquí así que ¡A TRABAJAR!

 **KO/Rad/Enid/:** ¡Si señor!

-El señor Gar se retira a su oficina otra vez-

-Entonces los 3 se ponen a hacer lo mejor que saben hacer en la bodega de Gar-

-KO estaba trapeando el suelo-

-Enid estaba en el mostrador como siempre-

 _-Rad estaba poniendo productos-_

 _-Todo transcurría con normalidad-_

 _..._

 _\- Luego de una hora en Boxmore-_

 _-Boxman estaba planeando atacar la plaza como siempre-_

 _-Boxman estaba sentado en su escritorio viendo la plaza-_

 **Boxman:** ¿cuándo podre destruir esa plaza?

 _-En eso llega Darrell-_

 **Darrell:** Hola papi

 **Boxman:** ¿qué quieres Darrell?

 **Darrell:** Oí como que quieres destruir la plaza, envíame a mi junto a Shannon y Raymond

 **Boxman:** Ah ver déjame pensarlo un momento (Sarcástico) (Finge pensarlo un momento) ¡NO! ya que tú y tus otros 2 hermanos los eh enviado a destruir la plaza y han fracasado en todos los intentos y solo salen derrotados

 **Darrell:** Pero...

 **Boxman:** Dije que no y punto

 **Darrell:** Bueno ya que

 **Boxman:** Pero ahora enviare a una de mis nuevas creaciones

 _-En eso llegan Shannon-_

 **Shannon:** ¿Que esa todo este alboroto?

 **Darrell:** Pues que papi no quiere que vayamos a destruir la plaza, dice que somos unos inútiles

 **Shannon:** ¿Porque dices eso papá?

 **Boxman:** Porque esos héroes solo se han pasado humillándolos a ustede Raymond, además ya me cansé de solo perder así que ahora eh decidido enviar a una de mis nuevas creaciones

 **Shannon:** Supuestamente ese robot que construiste destruirá la plaza

 **Boxman:** Solo espera a verlo tiene las mejores armas y aparte de eso es grande

 **Darrell:** ¿Porque nunca nos dijiste sobre que construías un nuevo robot?

 **Boxman:** Porque querías darle las sorpresas, pero se adelantaron

 **Shannon:** ¿Como se llama?

 **Boxman:** J4m35 B0ND 700

 **Shannon:** ¿Que nombre más raro?

 **Boxman:** El nombre es lo de menos, lo que importa es que el si destruirá la plaza

 **Darrell:** Podemos ir con el

 **Boxman:** ¡NO! el solo puede contra esa plaza

 **Darrell:** ¿Estás seguro papi?

 **Boxman:** 100% seguro, ahora si me disculpan presionare el botón para lanzarlo a la plaza y que luego la destruya

 **Shannon:** Bueno hazlo quiero ver como ese robot cae

 **Boxman:** Deja de ser pesimista, y se vuelves a despreciar a mi nuevo robot te hecho al horno

 **Shannon:** Ok me calmo

 _-Boxman aprieta el botón-_

 _-Luego de eso se abre un oyó en el cielo-_

 **Boxman:** Disfruten el espectáculo

 _-Luego de eso Cae la caja de Boxmore hacia el estacionamiento de la Plaza Lakewood Turbo-_

 **Boxman:** ¡Aquí vamos!

 _-En la bodega-_

 **Rad:** ¿Que fue eso?

 **Enid:** será mejor que salgamos afuera ver

 **K.O:** vamos

 _-Los 3 salen de la Bodega de Gar-_

 **Enid:** Es una caja de Boxmore

 **Rad:** ¿Que ese Boxman nunca aprenderá a reconocer la derrota?

 **KO:** Pero esta caja es más grande que las otras

 **Enid:** ¿Que sorpresa tendrá esa cosa?

 **Enid:** Te seguro un montón de esos robots rojos con un cerebro en un frasco

 **Rad:** Pues no sabremos hasta que se abra

 _-Luego de eso la caja se rompe y sale el nuevo robot-_

-Es alto y lleva un esmoquin negro, gorra negra, zapatos negros, sus ojos son parecidos a los de un ser humano también su nariz y su boca y sus orejas-

 **Enid:** Esto es diferente a lo que estoy acostumbrada

 **Rad:** Vaya que es alto

 **KO:** Lleva un esmoquin

 _-El robot saca su arma de su brazo izquierdo-_

 **J4M35 B0ND 700:** Soy el robot J4M35 B0ND 700 vengo a destruir la plaza y asesinar a todos los héroes que se encuentran en ella

 **KO:** No si nosotros lo impedimos

 **J4M35 B0ND 700:** ¿Acaso piensan pelear conmigo?

 **Rad:** Sin te metes con la plaza te metes con nosotros

 **Enid:** a patear el trasero de un robot se ha dicho

 **J4M35 B0ND 700:** Ya veremos eso masas de carne

 _-El robot J4M35 B0ND 700 empieza a disparar hacia Enid, Rad y KO, pero ellos los esquivan-_

 _-Luego Enid le lanza una patada en llamas, pero el Robot lo esquiva como que si nada-_

 _-KO lanzo un puño de poder, pero el robot lo esquiva como que si nada-_

 _-El robot saco unos misiles y se los arroja a Enid, Rad y KO-_

 _-Ellos los esquivan y se hace una nube de polvo por la explosión-_

- _Luego desaparece la nube de polvo-_

 _-El robot vuelve a sacar un arma y le empieza disparar-_

 _-Los héroes solo las esquivan, pero ahora con algo de dificultad-_

 _-En lo que el robot recarga el arma-_

 **Enid:** Ahora Rad

 **Rad:** Enseguida

 _-Rad se concentra y empieza a salir un aura purpura de su cuerpo y luego con rayo apunta al robot J4M35 B0ND 700 haciendo que por Rad este se eleve en el aire varios metros y este también es rodeado por el aura purpura -_

 **J4M35 B0ND 700:** ¿Que está pasando no me mover?

 **Rad:** Caíste en la trampa, Enid KO ahora

 _-Enid comienza a cargar su "patada de fuego" y KO su "puño de poder"-_

 _-El robot no puede hacer nada por que Rad lo tiene con su "Telekinesis-_

 _-Luego Enid lanza su "patada de fuego" y KO su "Puño de poder"-_

 _-Luego el robot recibe el impacto de la "patada de fuego" y el "puño de poder" y se hace una nube de polvo-_

 _-Luego Rad deja caer al robot haciéndole más daño-_

 _-La nube de polvo desaparece-_

 _-A los pocos segundos después de que el robot recibiera el impacto de la "patada de fuego" y el "puño de poder" el robot se destruye causando una explosión que hace que las partes del robot salgan volando"_

 **Enid:** Fue fácil

 **Rad:** Ese robot no era nada comparado a nosotros

 **KO:** Aunque fue diferente a los demás que nos ha enviado Boxman

 _-Luego de eso sale Gar-_

 **Gar:** ¿Todo ese pedazo de chatarra tirado en el suelo?

 **KO:** Boxman nos envió otro robot, pero no era nada parecido a los demás que nos habían enviado antes

 **Rad:** Si se llamaba J4M35 B0ND 700

 **Enid:** Pero lo vencimos rápido, solo era otro robot inútil

 **Gar:** Bien hecho, pero ahora quiero que quiten los pedazos del robot que están esparcidos por la plaza

 **Enid/Rad/KO:** En seguida

 _-Enid, Rad y KO comienzan a recoger los escombros y Gar solo observa-_

 _-En Boxmore-_

 _-Boxman no podía creer que su mejor robot haya fallado-_

 **Boxman:** (Furioso) ¡Malditos héroes de la plaza me frustran los planes! ¡Todos los robots son inútiles! ¡¿No hay nada ni nadie que pueda con esos héroes!?

 **Shannon:** Vaya con que ese robot te fallo

 **Darrell:** vaya papi te fallo tu mejor robot

 **Boxman:** Ya cállense los 2, lo mejor será que busque información sobre técnicas especiales y que empieza a pensar en el nuevo diseño del otro robot

 **Shannon:** Tu nunca aprendes ¿Verdad?

 **Darrell:** Envíanos a nosotros mejor papi

 **Boxman:** (Enojado) ¡SALGAN DE MI OFICINA O LO ENVIO AL HORNO!

 **Shannon:** Ya nos vamos

 **Darrell:** tranquilo papi ya nos vamos

 _-los 2 robots salen de la oficina de Boxman-_

 **Boxman:** ¡Increíble! ni mi mejor robot los pudo derrotar, ¿Acaso no existe ningún robot que pueda con ellos? ¿Acaso tendré que tomar otras medidas? mejor busco información en internet para ayudarme

 _-Con Shannon y Darrell-_

 **Darrell:** ¿Porque papi no nos habrá enviado?

 **Shannon:** ¿Que no lo oíste? para el solo somos unos inútiles

 _-En eso llega Raymond-_

 **Raymond:** ¿Que pasa hermanos?

 **Shannon:** ¿Dónde estabas?

 **Raymond:** Solo estaba dando una vuelta

 **Darrell:** Pues que papi no nos dejó atacar la plaza y envió otro robot, pero esos tontos héroes lo destruyeron y no es más que basura ahora

 **Raymond:** Oh ya veo

 **Shannon:** Además dijo que ya está trabajando en otro robot

 **Darrell:** ¿Vamos a ver?

 **Shannon y Raymond:** ¡No!

 **Shannon:** Estas loco, a nuestro padre no le gusta que lo interrumpamos en sus proyectos y mucho menos que lo espiemos

 **Raymond:** Sabrás que nos hará si nos descubren

 **Darrell:** Mejor ni lo mencionen

 **Raymond:** Solo nos queda dejarnos con la dudad

 _-Luego se ve a Boxman buscando información para hacer su nuevo robot-_

 _-En Lakewood Plaza Turbo KO, Rad y Enid ya habían terminado de recoger las partes del robot y ahora estaba en la basura-_

 _-Luego de eso todos vuelven a sus puestos a hacer lo mismo de siempre-_

 _-En el resto del día todo estuvo calmado-_

 _-Pasaron las horas y la jordana ya había terminado-_

 _-Todos se fueron a sus casas-_

 _-Pero en Boxmore-_

 _-Boxman ya tenía hecho el diseño del nuevo robot que será mejor que su robot anterior-_

 **Boxman:** Esa información de "CelSup" y ese dibujo me ha gustado, ahora si pronto la plaza llegara a su fin

 **Fin del capítulo 1**

 **Como ven aquí fue como dice el título "Dia normal" así que solo hubo lo típico de siempre**

 **Estar en Lakewood Plaza Turbo, trabajar, pelear contra un robot de Boxman**

 **Pero ¿Cual será en el nuevo robot en el que estará trabajando?**

 **Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo**


	3. Capítulo 2: Otro robot

_-Al día siguiente-_

 _-Estaba transcurriendo un día normal en la plaza-_

-KO y Carol se levantan y hacen lo que tienen que hacer para ir a Lakewood Plaza Turbo-

 _-Luego madre e hijo suben al carro y luego luchan con el terrible tráfico de todos los días-_

 _-Luego de luchar con el terrible tráfico como todos los días llegan a Lakewood Plaza Turbo-_

 _-Después de eso se bajan del carro y KO y Carol se dirigen al Dojo-_

 _-Pero KO ve que Gar esta cerca de su bodega-_

 **KO:** Mami el señor Gar esta por abrir su bodega

 **Carol:** Ah bueno hijo vete ya mi ternura

 **KO:** Adiós mami

 _-Entonces KO se despide de su mamá y se dirige hacia donde está el señor Gar-_

 **KO:** Buenos días señor Gar

 _-El señor Gar ve a KO-_

 **Gar:** Buenos días KO, Estas viniendo temprano últimamente KO

 **KO:** Hay que ser puntuales

 **Gar:** Así se habla

 _-Luego de eso Gar abre su bodega y KO entra-_

 **Gar:** Bien KO necesito que pongas los productos en su lugar (Señalando algunos objetos de limpieza-

 **KO:** En seguida señor Gar

 **Gar:** Yo estaré en mi oficina, ya sabes tú Enid y Rad que solo me pueden molestarme si es realmente necesario

 **KO:** Si lo se

 **Gar:** Me retiro

 _-El señor Gar se va a su oficina-_

 **KO:** Bueno a ordenar estos productos

 _-Entonces KO comienza a ordenar los productos que dijo que ordenara el señor Gar-_

 _-Luego de unos minutos llega Rad-_

 **Rad:** Hola KO

 **KO:** (Ve a Rad) Hola Rad

 **Rad:** Necesitas ayuda amigo

 **KO:** Pues claro me seria de mucha ayuda

 **Rad:** Pues manos a la obra

 _-entonces Rad empieza a ayudar a KO a poner los productos en su lugar-_

 _-Luego de arreglar varios productos llega Enid-_

 **Enid:** Hola chicos que hay

 **KO:** Enid ya estas aquí

 **Rad:** Me alegra verte

 **Enid:** ¿qué les ha puesto hacer el señor Rad?

 **KO:** Nos ha puesto ordenar todos estos productos de limpieza

 **Enid:** Bien les ayudare y luego podre ir al mostrador para estar como siempre estoy, ya que no quiero que el señor Rad nos regañe y nos ponga un castigo

 _-Entonces Enid se pone a ayudar a KO y Carol-_

 _-En Boxmore-_

 _-Boxman estaba en su computadora con el diseño de su nuevo robot-_

 **Boxman:** Vaya esa página de la empresa "CelSup" me dado buena información de todos estos personajes, pero me quedo con" DidaBan" y el diseño me gusta y lo aplicare para mi versión robótica

 _-La imagen del futuro robot de Boxman-_

 **Boxman:** Me gusta la información que tiene además que puede hacer embestida, eso me gusta, eso le pondrá en problemas a esos odiosos héroes y talvez hasta que acabe con ellos ya que tiene mucho potencial, bueno dejo hablar tanto y será mejor que vaya a construir eso

 _-Boxman comenzara a construir al futuro robot-_

 _-En Lakewood Plaza turbo-_

 _-Los tres ya habían terminado de ordenar los productos de limpieza y ponerlos en su lugar-_

 _-Luego KO se pone a trapear el suelo como siempre-_

 _-Rad solo está poniendo la etiqueta de los precios a los productos-_

 _-Enid esta como siempre en el mostrador-_

 **KO:** ¿Creen que Boxman envié otro de sus robots?

 **Enid:** Es posible KO

 **Rad:** Pero no creo que lo tengo ya listo

 **Enid:** Pero si se da el caso solo lo derrotamos y ya

 **KO:** pero no se sabe

-Luego de eso llega alguien muy especial-

 **Dendy:** hola que hay

*Inserte niños gritando de felicidad al aparecer Dendy*

_  
 **Cartillo:** ¡Dendy es más fría que Rusia!

 **Fan random:** (Le pega a Cartillo) ¡Cállese! ¡no es Holter para decir eso!

 **Cartillo:** oye eso dolió, además eso solo es mi opinión

 **Fan Random:** ¿para cuándo otro capítulo de "La maldad en persona"?

 **Cartillo:** pronto solo espera

 **_**  
 **KO:** hola Dendy

 **Enid:** vaya Enid no esperaba verte aquí

 **Rad:** ¿Que se te ofrécete Dendy?

 **Dendy:** bueno mis padres me dieron dinero y me mandaron aquí para comprar unos alimentos y todo lo necesario

 **KO:** ¿Puedo acompañarte?

 **Dendy:** claro ¿Porque no?

 **Rad:** ¿Crees que Gar no te diga nada porque este con Dendy?

 **KO:** no, el casi no sale de su oficina

 **Rad:** ok

- _KO acompaña a Dendy a hacer las compras-_

 _-Con Enid y Rad-_

 _-Enid tiene 2 mangas-_

 **Rad:** oye Enid ¿Que tienes en el mostrador?

 **Enid:** ah pues dos mangas

 **Rad:** puedo verlos

 **Enid:** claro

- _Enid le muestra los mangas a Rad-_

 **Rad:** "Choque de 2 mundos" y " La maldad en persona" Por: Cartillo ilustración hecha por: Puchetita. Se oyen interesantes

 **Enid:** lo son, pero más que todo "La maldad en persona"

 **Rad:** leeré un poco "La maldad en persona"

 _-Mientras tanto con KO y Dendy-_

 **KO:** ¿Que vienes a comprar Dendy?

 **Dendy:** bueno lo mismo de siempre, comida, detergentes, cosas para el baño, y otras cosas que son necesarias

 **KO:** oh ya veo ¿Porque no vinieron tus padres?

 **Dendy:** bueno ellos estarían ocupados arreglando otras cosas

 **KO:** ya veo

-KO Mira que hay una botella de jugo-

 **KO:** ¡Mira una botella de jugo!

 **Dendy:** (La ve) (Ve la lista de compras) está en la lista, (La agarra y la pone en la carretilla)

 **KO:** ¿Que más hay en la lista Dendy?

 **Dendy:** (Ve la lista) Huevos, leche, desodorante, jabón, Azúcar, arroz, lejía, pasta de dientes, Café, gelatina para el Cabello, queso, crema, shampoo,

 **KO:** sígueme Dendy

 _-Con Enid y Rad-_

 **Rad:** ¡Que desgraciado el SrZ!

 **Enid:** y no te olvides de los otros 2,

 **Rad:** tengo deseos de eliminarlos

 _-Con KO y Dendy-_

 **KO:** ¿No es trabajado en otro experimento Dendy?

 **Dendy:** pues la verdad no KO, no se me ocurre nada novedoso por el momento

 **KO:** Ya veo

 **Dendy:** Pero te agradezco me que ayudes a hacer las compras KO

 **KO:** No es nada Dendy

 _-En Boxmore-_

 _-Boxman ya tenía listo su nuevo robot-_

 **Boxman:** ya está lista mi nueva creación

 **Ernesto:** ¿Quiere que lo ponga en la caja señor Boxman?

 **Boxman:** Si y hazlo lo más rápido posible ya que quiero ver la plaza destruida

 **Ernesto:** Enseguida señor

 _-Entonces Ernesto busca una caja y mete al nuevo robot en la caja para después ponerlo en la base de lanzamiento-_

 _-Luego Ernesto regresa con Boxman-_

 **Ernesto:** Ya está el nuevo robot en la caja señor Boxman

 **Boxman:** Ya veo, presionare el botón y esta vez espero que "DidaBan" pueda destruir la plaza, no como el fallido "J4M35 B0ND 700"

 _-Boxman presiona el botón-_

 _-Mientras tanto en Lakewood Plaza Turbo-_

 _-Dendy ya estaba en el cajero con todo lo que iba a comprar-_

 **Enid:** Bien Dendy serian $42.50

 _-Dendy le da $45.00-_

 _-Luego Enid le da de vuelto $2.50-_

 **Dendy:** buenos nos vemos luego chicos

 **KO:** Adiós Dendy

 **Rad:** Nos vemos

 **Enid:** espero verte pronto

 _-luego Dendy sale de la bodega de Gar-_

 _-Pero en lo que va caminando para tomar el bus-_

 _-Se hace un agujero en el cielo-_

 _-Luego de eso cae otra caja de Boxmore-_

 _-Dendy se percata y logra esquivarla, así evitando morir aplastada-_

 **Dendy:** No puede ser, Boxman ya envió otros de sus robots

 _-En la bodega de Gar-_

 **Enid:** ¿que fue eso?

 **Rad:** Tan rápido envió Boxman otro de sus robots

 **KO:** Sera mejor que vayamos a ver

 _-Los 3 salen de la bodega de Gar-_

 _-Ven a Dendy-_

 **KO:** No puede ser la caja está cerca de Dendy, ¡Dendy aléjate de la caja!

 **Dendy:** entendido

 _-Pero la caja se destruye y sale el nuevo robot-_

 **DidaBan:** Oh vaya

 **Boxman (micrófono):** DidaBan, elimina a esos héroes y luego destruye la plaza y si lo logras te daré un premio

 **DidaBan:** ¿En serio padre?

 **Boxman (Micrófono):** Yo nunca miento, menos a mis hijos

 **DidaBan:** Ahora mismo comenzare

 **Boxman (Micrófono):** Así se habla, Boxman fuera

 _-Se corta la transmisión-_

 _-Luego DidaBan ve a Enid, Rad, KO y a Dendy-_

 **DidaBan:** ¿Con quién comienzo? (Ve a Dendy) (Comenzare con el renacuajo)

 _-Entonces DidaBan se acerca a Dendy, pero en antes de llegar hacia donde esta ella hace una carga y luego embiste a Dendy-_

 _-Dendy no tiene tiempo para reaccionar y es golpeada por DidaBan y sus compras salen volando_

 _-Luego hace lo mismo con Rad y no tiene tiempo para reaccionar-_

 _-Luego intenta embestir a Enid, pero Enid le lanza una "patada de fuego" pero DidaBan no sufre daño alguno y logra embestir a Enid-_

 _-Luego KO le lanza un puño de poder, pero ella lo recibe mientras embiste a KO y KO recibe el impacto de la embestida-_

 _-Luego de eso DidaBan golpea con el palo que lleva a KO-_

 _-Pero en eso Rad hace su telekinesis aprovechando que esta distraída-_

 _-Pero DidaBan se percata de esto y logra embestir a Rad antes de que haga su telekinesis-_

 _-En Boxmore-_

 _-Boxman estaba viendo el combate con la cámara que está integrada en DidaBan"_

 **Boxman:** Oh vaya esa DidaBan sí que es buena, ningún héroe ha podido con ella

 _-Luego llega Raymond, Shannon y Darrell-_

 **Darrell:** ¿qué estás viendo papi?

 **Shannon:** Sera un combate contra los héroes de la plaza

 **Raymond:** Al fin encontraste la forma de vencer a esos héroes

 **Boxman:** Si, construí un robot que es capaz de embestir y que mientras embiste no le pueden hacer daño

 **Raymond:** Estoy sorprendido padre

 **Darrell:** ¿Como se llama?

 **Boxman:** DidaBan

 **Shannon:** Podemos ver el combate

 **Boxman:** claro, vean y aprenda como se hace

 _-Entonces Shannon, Darrell, y Raymond se ponen a la par de Boxman para ver el combate en el televisor-_

 _-Volviendo a Lakewood plaza turbo-_

 _-Los héroes tenían problemas con DidaBan-_

 _-Ellas seguía embistiéndolos a los 4-_

 **DidaBan:** ríndanse héroes no pueden con mi embestida

 _-los héroes estaban lastimados-_

 **KO:** ¿Como puede hacer eso?

 **Enid:** No lo se

 **DidaBan:** preparasen para morir

 **Rad:** No creo

 _-Dadivan hace de nuevo su carga y esta vez golpea a KO y lo empieza a golpear continuamente con su palo-_

 _-cuando estaba golpeando a KO Rad logra atraparla con su telekinesis-_

- _En Boxmore-_

 **Boxman:** ¡¿Que?! No puede ser

 **Darrell:** DidaBan está en serios problemas

 _-En la plaza-_

 **DidaBan:** ¿Que como es esto posible?

 **Rad:** Parece que ahora es nuestro turno

 **DidaBan:** ¡No! (intenta liberarse de la telekinesis de Rad) ¡¿qué?! ¡Imposible! ¡No puedo moverme!

 **Rad:** Nadie logra escapar de mi telekinesis

 **Enid:** Ahora te ha llegado la hora

 _-Luego_ de eso Enid y KO golpean a Dadivan aprovechando que está bajo el control de la telekinesis de Rad-

-Dadivan no puede defenderse-

 _-Luego de eso Enid hace una "patada de fuego" y KO "un puño de poder"_

 _-Luego recibe Dadivan el impacto de los 2 ataques haciendo que explote al instante_

 _-En Boxmore-_

 _-Boxman, Shannon, Darrell y Raymond no podían creer que Dadivan fue destruida-_

 **Boxman:** ¡No! ¡Nooooo! ¿¡Como es posible que mi mejor robot haya sido destruido por esos héroes!

 **Darrell:** nos hubieras enviado a todos juntos papi y lo hubiéramos logrado

 **Boxman:** ¿Que? Ya los envíe varias veces y han fallado demasiadas veces

 **Shannon:** esta vez pudo ser diferente

 **Boxman:** no creo

 **Raymond:** padre envíanos ahorita

 **Boxman:** ¡No! Y será mejor que salgan de mi oficina

 _-Los 3 robots salen de la oficina de Boxman_

 **Raymond:** ¿Porque nuestro padre no nos quiere enviar a destruir la plaza?

 **Darrell:** porque para el somos unos inútiles y lo está intentando con otros robots

 **Shannon:** pues que lo siga intentan

 _-En la oficina de Boxman-_

 **Boxman:** ¿Que podría detener a esos héroes? ¿Como logro destruir la plaza? ¿Tendré que cambiar de estrategia?

 _-En ese momento el teléfono de Boxman suena-_

 _-Luego Boxman lo agarra y contesta-_

 **Boxman:** hola

 _-la persona le habla-_

 **Boxman:** Vendrá en unos días a Boxmore

 _-La persona le sigue hablando-_

 **Boxman:** lo entiendo, lo estaré esperando, lo veo después

 _-Boxman cuelga-_

 **Boxman:** mejor me olvido de destruir la plaza y mejor me concentró en poner mi fábrica en orden

 _-En la plaza-_

 _-Enid, Rad, KO y Dendy recibían primeros auxilios por Gar-_

 **Gar:** ese robot fue algo difícil de derrotar

 **Enid:** bastante difícil diría

 **KO:** si no hubiera sido por Rad, ese robot nos hubiera derrotado

 **Gar:** pero lo que importa es que ya fue derrotado, por suerte solo fueron leves rasguños y golpes, pero estarán bien

 **Dendy:** en vez de botar las partes del robot destruido a la basura, podría llevármelos a mi laboratorio para analizarlos

 **Gar:** está bien Dendy, pero todos sabemos de qué lo construyó Boxman

 **KO:** Puedo acompañarte un día a tu laboratorio Dendy

 **Dendy:** claro KO necesito compañía en mi laboratorio

 **KO:** ¡Si!

 **Fin del capítulo 2**

 **En este capítulo Boxman construyo otro robot llamado "DidaBan" para destruir la plaza, pero fallo de nuevo y se siente frustrado**

 **¿Pero quién le llamo?**

 **Descúbranlo más adelante**


	4. Chapter 3: Reunión macabra

_-Unos días después-_

 _-Estaba transcurriendo un día normal en Boxmore-_

 _-Boxman estaba en su oficina sentado en su escritorio-_

 **Boxman:** Ya han pasado bastantes días, ¿Que acaso no vendrá o qué?

 _-En eso dentro Darrell-_

 **Darrell:** Oye papi, ¿Puedes mandarme a destruir la plaza?

 **Boxman:** No, ¿Ahora eh dejado de lado ese tema de destruir la plaza?

 **Darrell:** (Extrañado) ¿Por qué?

 **Boxman:** Porque pronto vendrá una visita muy importante, así que en vez de preguntarme que si puedes destruir la plaza mejor anda a hacer una limpieza con tus hermanos y los demás robots para que se vea lo más ordenado y limpio

 **Darrell:** Pero papi

 **Boxman:** Ya te dije que no, y si me preguntas una sola vez mas sobre si puedes destruir la plaza, te hago chatarra

 **Darrell:** Bueno ya que papi

 _-Darrell se retira-_

 **Boxman:** (Pero en serio ¿cómo venceré a esos molestos héroes? Todos los robots que construyo los destruyen sin problemas o con problemas menores, ¿Quizás deba retirarme del negocio pedirles perdón y hacernos... ¡NO! en que estoy pensado, eso arruinaría mi imagen como villano, y a saber que diría el consejo sobre eso, así que no, no me rendiré todavía, sé que los podre derrotar solo tengo que crear algo tan poderoso que ni los héroes de la plaza puedan derrotar, pero el que, bueno eso lo veré después)

 _-Luego de eso suena el teléfono de Boxman-_

 **Boxman:** ¿Quién será?

-Boxman saca el teléfono y ve quien es-

 **Boxman:** ¡Es el!

 _-Boxman contesta-_

 **Boxman:** Hola

 **? (Teléfono):** Señor Boxman llegare más o menos en una hora a Boxmore para tratar unos asuntos, así que espero ver su fábrica lo más limpia y ordenada posible para poder hablar sobre unos asuntos

 **Boxman:** Esta bien, lo espero

 **? (Teléfono):** Nos vemos en una hora señor Boxman

 _-? cuelga la llamada-_

 **Boxman:** ¡Hay no! ¡El ya viene aquí!

 _-Luego Boxman sale de su oficina y dice con una voz muy fuerte-_

 **Boxman:** ¡TODOS USTEDES ROBOTS INUTILES PONGANSEN A TRABAJAR YA QUE VIENE ALGUIEN MUY IMPORTANTE! ¡QUIERE VER LA FABRICA LO MAS LIMPIA POSIBLE! ¡ASI QUE A TRABAJAR! ¡SI A LA PERSONA NO LE PARECE Y SE VA ANTES DEL TIEMPO LOS HAGO CHATARA A TODOS!

 _-Todos los robots aceleran y empiezan a hacer las labores de limpieza más rápido-_

 **Boxman:** Así que me gusta, sigan así mis queridos robots

 _-Luego Boxman vuelve a su oficina-_

 _-Boxman se vuelve a sentar en su silla y luego ve la ventana donde se ve la Lakewood Plaza Turbo-_

 **Boxman:** ¿Cuánto tiempo tendré que ver esa maldita plaza por más tiempo? ¿Cuánto más tiempo?

 _-Con Darrell, Shannon y Raymond-_

 **Darrell:** Nuestro papi se ve preocupado por la visita de a saber quien

 **Shannon:** Debe ser alguien muy importante y de seguro van a hacer alguna especie de plan o acuerdo para acabar con los héroes

 **Raymond:** Tiene sentido

 **Darrell:** Pero no tiene que explotarnos de esta manera

 **Shannon:** ¿Que eres sordo o qué? Nuestro padre dijo que si al invitado no le parece como está la fábrica simplemente se ira y a nosotros nos hará chatarra

 **Darrell:** Ay si es cierto

 **Raymond:** Bueno será mejor que hagamos esto rápido

 _-Los robots siguen haciendo limpieza a Boxmore-_

 _-Con Boxman-_

 **Boxman:** Espero que esos robots hagan un buen trabajo, de lo contrario ya saben lo que les espera

 _-Luego de eso-_

-Le hablan a Boxman por el teléfono-

 **Boxman:** (Coge el teléfono) ¿Qué?

 **Teléfono:** Señor Boxman el invitado a llegado

 **Boxman:** (¡Ya está aquí!) Bueno déjalos pasar

 _-Luego de eso Boxman sale corriendo de su oficina y se dirige hacia la entrada-_

 _-Luego ve a Shannon, Darrell y Raymond juntos y al ver que los 3 se interponían en su camino los aparta y los 3 caen al suelo-_

 _-Luego Boxman sigue corriendo y los recibe-_

 _-Es un hombre con piel purpura, con pecas en la cara, cabello negro, bata blanca, camisa morada, pantalón azul negro y zapatos grises-_

 _-Y una rata humanoide de piel color verde pálido, cabello color menta (no estoy seguro si ese es su color), los ojos son rojizos, camisa blanca, guantes fucsias, y zapatos grises-_

 _-Pues no son nada más ni nada menos que Fin y el Profesor Venenoso-_

 **Boxman:** Ya está aquí Profesor Venenoso

 **Venenoso:** Pues el viaje fue largo, pero primero antes de hablar sobre asuntos importantes veré si el estado de Boxmore es el adecuado para hablar de eso

 **Boxman:** Por supuesto, sígame

 _-Entonces Boxman hace que el profesor Venenoso y Fink tengan recorrido por Boxmore-_

 _-Venenoso y Fink ven que la fábrica está en las mejores condiciones posibles-_

 _-Sigue viendo la fábrica-_

 _-Luego de unos minutos-_

 _-El profesor venenoso queda satisfecho de cómo quedó Boxmore-_

 **Venenoso:** me impresionas Boxman, tu fábrica está limpia y ordenada, así que podemos hablar

 **Boxman:** me alegro, pasemos a mi oficina

 _-Luego de eso Boxman, el profesor Venenoso y Fink entran a la oficina de Boxman_

 _-Luego todos toman asiento-_

- _Luego Boxman comienza a hablar-_

 **Boxman:** ¿De qué quería hablar profesor Venenoso?

 **Venenoso:** Pues que encontré unas especies de esferas blancas que se llaman "Glorb"

 **Boxman:** Que curioso esas esferas blancas hacen que mis robots funcionen

 **Venenoso:** yo probé eso con Fink con un collar y al ponerle el Glorb cambio su forma, le salió un brillo purpura, y le salen collares morados con pues alrededor, y eso hizo que aumentara su poder, lo malo es que duro muy poco tiempo

 **Fink:** Pero me sentí muy poderosa en esos momentos, lástima que duro poco

 **Boxman:** Ahora que lo dices, ese niño que se llama KO tiene una forma como describirlo...Malvada, ya que envié a Darrell en su forma "Mega Darrell" y la forma malvada de KO lo venció demasiado fácil

 **Venenoso:** Ya veo, ¿Entonces ese niño tiene un gran poder oculto?

 **Boxman:** Si, pero no podemos acércanos a él y decirle "Niño ¿Quieres unirte a mí y destruir la plaza?" ya que él ya sabe que yo soy su enemigo, y enviar robots tampoco servirá ya que el junto con los otros tontos héroes los destruirán

 **Venenoso:** Ya veo, mandemos a Fink

 **Fink:** Pero profesor yo me enfrente antes con el así que ya quedé como enemiga también, así que será imposible que me crea, lo más seguro es que nos vayamos a un combate

 **Venenoso:** ¡Demonios!

 **Boxman:** Pero si logramos encontrar una forma de que el niño se una a nosotros y lo logramos dominar y usar su lado oscuro a nuestro favor, la plaza será destruida

 **Venenoso:** Después el mundo será nuestro

 **Fink:** Pero quien podrá acercarse a KO, hacer amistad con él, pasar un rato juntos y luego traicionarlo

 **Boxman:** ¿Pero ¿quién podrá ser?

 **Venenoso:** No conozco a nadie para hacer eso

 **Boxman:** Creo que tendríamos que contratar a un espía

 **Venenoso:** Desafortunadamente no conozco a nadie que pueda hacer eso

 **Boxman:** Ni yo

 **Fink:** Menos, ¿Pero ¿cómo conseguirán que KO se pongan de nuestro lado?

 **Venenoso:** Obligándolo, pero aún no sé cómo, ¿Quizás deba crear alguna especie de pócima que haga control mental?

 **Boxman:** Buena idea Venenoso

 **Fink:** Si así podremos dominarlo

 **Venenoso:** Si sería muy bueno, pero tengo que atender otros asuntos, así que Fink y yo nos retiramos

 **Fink:** Tan pronto profesor

 **Venenoso:** Si Fink

 **Boxman:** Tan rápido se van

 **Venenoso:** lástima porque el plan que estamos planeando suena genial, pero regreso otro día y terminamos de hablar sobre esto

 **Boxman:** Bueno ya que, los dirige a la salida

 _-Entonces Boxman, Fink y el profesor Venenoso salen de la oficina de Boxman, luego Boxman los dirige a salida y les abre la puerta-_

 **Boxman:** (Despidiéndose), espero que vuelva pronto para hablar más sobre ese plan

 **Venenoso:** Hare lo posible Boxman y cuando lo tengamos preparado lo ejecutamos

 _-Venenoso y Fink salen de Boxmore, entran al carro y se alejan de Boxmore-_

 **Boxman:** Espero que vuelvan pronto

-Boxman entra a su fábrica de nuevo y cierra la puerta-

 _-En un lugar a kilómetros de Boxmore y la Plaza Lakewood Turbo-_

 _-Un hombre de 18 años aproximadamente va en un avión-_

 **?:** Estados Unidos, mejor vida, superación, allá voy

 **Fin del capítulo 3**

 **Perdón que haya quedado corto, pero el otro se pondrá bueno**

 **En este capítulo básicamente Boxman, el profesor Venenoso y Fink preparan un plan contra KO, pero no quedo muy claro**

 **Pero ¿quién es ? ? y a ¿qué viene?**

 **Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo**

 **Capítulo 4: El extranjero**


	5. Chapter 4: El extranjero

**Esto parte les tocara el corazón**  
-unos días después-

-El sujeto misterioso entro a suelo estadounidense, luego de eso empezó a hacer el papeleo para poder quedarse como residente permanente-

-Pero se enteró que si podría tarta incluso años-

-Así que ? Tomo un bus que lo dirigía a Capital City-

 _-Iba en el bus, varias personas estaban hablando sobre cómo iban, pero él iba solo y no decía una sola palabra-_

-Solo miraba una foto que traía de su país de origen, su platillo favorito, su familia que tuvo que dejar atrás para alcanzar el "sueño americano" ya que su objetivo es conseguir un buen trabajo y enviar remesas a su mamá, papá y 2 hermanos menores que dejo en su país de origen

 **?:** (Como los extraño a todos, mamá, papá, Raúl, Katherine. Tuve que dejarlos, pero es para un futuro mejor, y cuando este en las mejores condiciones les enviare remesas 2 veces al mes, para ayudarlos. Todavía recuerdo cuando despegué del avión y me despedí de mi familia por última vez)

 **Flash back**

 _-Se veía a los padres y hermanos del sujeto_ misterioso viendo a sus padres con unas maletas y estaba a punto de abordar el avión-

 **Katherine:** hermanito no te vayas por favor

 **Raúl:** hermano no tienes que irte del país, dejarás abandonada a tu familia

 **?:** lo siento, pero la decisión está tomada, EH tomado la difícil decisión porque en este país no veo oportunidades y además quiero ayudarlos económicamente

 _-Los 2 hermanos se acercan a ? y lo abrazan-_

 _-Luego los padres hablan-_

 **Papá:** hijo ya eres un adulto y sé que tomaste esta decisión porque quieres superarte y ayudarnos, yo respeto eso

 **Mamá:** (Conteniendo las lágrimas) hijo, nunca creí que llegaría ese momento, pero sé que lo haces para superarte, y ayudarnos económicamente, la vida allá no es fácil y solo es y trabajar, pero saldrás adelante

 _-Luego de eso nadie puede contener las lágrimas más tiempo y se abrazan y comienzan a llorar-_

 _-Se oyen llantos de parte de los 5 miembros de la familia-_

 _-Luego de unos segundos_ de llantos-

-Se separan-

 **Bocina:** pasajeros del vuelo 362-B que se dirige a Texas- Estados Unidos favor de abordar el avión

 **?:** bueno creo que esté es el hasta pronto

 **Raúl:** te extrañare hermano mayor

 **Katherine:** hermanito nunca te olvidare

 **Mamá/Papá:** te extrañaremos hijo

 **Mamá:** cuídate mucho y no hagas nada malo para que no de deporten

 **?:** no lo haré y hasta pronto

-Luego de eso ? Camina y aborda en avión-

-La familia de ? Ven a través del vidrio El avión dónde va ?-

-Luego el avión despega y sale volando y se aleja poco a poco de la vista de su familia-

-Esta rompe en llanto otra vez-

 **Fin del flash back**

 **?** : (Viendo una foto) (Si me hacen falta familia, ya que ustedes fueron los únicos que estuvieron a mi lado) (También extraño mi país natal, pero ya no había oportunidades) (saca la bandera) (esto es lo poco que me queda de recuerdo de mi país) (¿Que estarán haciendo ahora?) (¿Que me esperaba después de esto?) (¿Conoceré al fin un amigo verdadero?)

 _-Luego de eso el bus siguió su camino-_

 _-? no decía nada solo veía las fotos, y veía la ventana pensando-_

 _-Seguía sin decir nada y las personas solo lo_ veían y pasaban de largo-

-El bus condujo varias horas y ? no decía nada-

 **?:** (¿En qué trabajare?) (¿Cuánto ganare?)

- _Hasta que estaban llegando a Lakewood Plaza Turbo y Boxmore-_

 **?:** este lugar tiene 2 lugares diferentes donde me pueden dar un empleo, luego me encargo de conseguir una casa

- _? guarda las fotos en su bolsillo, luego de eso se levanta del asiento y agarra sus maletas y luego se dirige a la puerta de salida-_

 _-Hace sonar el timbre y el bus se detiene en Lakewood Plaza Turbo-_

 _-Luego se abre la puerta trasera y ? Baja del bus-_

 _-Luego de eso el bus cierra la puerta y sigue su camino-_

 **?:** Bien ya estoy en este lugar, pero a ¿Dónde voy? (Ve Lakewood plaza turbo) se ve bonito el lugar, además que hay varios negocios, una bodega, un dojo, una peluquería y otras cosas

 _-Luego ve Boxmore-_

 **?:** bueno ese lugar es una fábrica, no tengo idea de lo que hacen allí, pero se ve que el dueño de la fábrica es rico e importante, pero lo que me extraña es que ambos lugares estén vacíos por afuera, en esta plaza no veo gente que vaya a comprar y en la Boxmore no veo que hay gente que se dirigía con camiones a otros lugares

 **?:** esta difícil de tomar la decisión de adonde me voy a ir, ya que ambos lugares se ven buenos, pero que yo sepa esos centros comerciales no tienen día de descanso y las fábricas en vacaciones y día domingos si

 _-Luego de volver a ver ambos lugares-_

 **?:** esta decidido, iré a ver cómo es Boxmore

 _-Luego de eso cruza la calle y está ya en propiedad de Boxmore-_

 _-Luego de eso camina hacia la puerta principal que es un gran portón gris-_

 _-Luego toca-_

 **?:** Hola

- _un guardia robot abre la_ rejilla-

 **Ernesto:** ¿Quién eres y que haces aquí?

 **?:** bueno me llamo Renato y vengo a si el dueño de la empresa tiene un puesto disponible para mi

 **Ernesto:** ¿Eres aliado de algún héroe? ¿Eres un héroe? ? ¿Eres un villano? o ¿Eres aliado de algún villano?

 **Renato:** ¿que? Lo siento amigo robot, pero no sé de qué hablas ya que soy Nuevo aquí y no sé nada de nada

 **Ernesto:** ya veo, le preguntare al jefe si puedes pasar

 **Renato:** está bien

 _-Ernesto agarra el teléfono y llama a Boxman-_

 _-En la oficina de Boxman-_

 _-Boxman estaba viendo la Plaza Lakewood Turbo con ira-_

 **Imaginación de Boxman**

- _Boxman estaba como un súper villano destruyendo y asesinando a todos los héroes que se interponían en su camino-_

 _-Nadie ni tan siquiera Carol y el señor Gar pudieron vencerlo-_

 _-Solo estaba KO y al ver a sus amigos y madre muertos este se enoja y se transforma en TKO-_

 _-Luego de eso Boxman y TKO iban a ir a una batalla a muerte-_

 _-pero el sonido del teléfono hace que Boxman vuelva a la realidad-_

 **En la realidad**

 **Boxman:** ¿Porque me hablan a esta hora que estoy ocupado?

-Boxman agarra el teléfono y contesta-

 **Boxman:** Sabes que no me puedes hablar PORQUE ESTOY OCUPADO

-Con Ernesto y Renato-

 **Ernesto:** lo siento señor Boxman es que tiene visita

-Con Boxman-

 **Boxman:** ¿Visita? ¿Acaso es venenoso?

-Con Ernesto y Renato-

 **Ernesto:** no Boxman es un hombre que se llama Renato

-Con Boxman-

 **Boxman:** ¿Renato? Nunca había escuchado ese nombre antes ¿Es héroe o villano?

-Con Ernesto y Renato

 **Ernesto:** ninguno de los 2 señor

- _Con Boxman-_

 **Boxman:** ya veo entonces, déjalo pasar no es una amenaza

 _-Con Ernesto y Renato-_

 **Ernesto:** el señor Boxman concedió tu Entrada a Boxmore, te aconsejo que no digas algo que lo pueda hacer enojar ya que te podría enviar al horno

 **Renato:** ¡Ah! ¿Que?

 **Ernesto:** solo es un consejo

-Ernesto abre la puerta-

 _-Luego Renato entra a Boxmore-_

 _-Todos los robots se le quedan viendo raro a Renato-_

 _-Los demás Ernestos solo observan, los Jetrhos igual-_

 _-Hasta que Darrell, Shannon y Raymond les dice algo-_

 **Shannon:** Oh vaya miren que tenemos aquí, no es nada más ni nada menos que un humano

 **Darrell:** ¿Qué raro que papi lo haya dejado entrar?

 **Raymond:** Acasos sos un villano

 **Renato:** No soy un villano

 **Raymond:** Entonces que haces aquí

 **Renato:** Vengo buscando empleo

 **Shannon:** Lamento infórmate que nuestro padre no tiene puestos disponibles menos para un ser humano como tu

 **Darrell:** Menos si sos un héroe

 **Renato:** Pero ya les dije que no soy héroe ni villano

 **Raymond:** Eso quiere decir que eres un civil

 **Renato:** Exacto y no sé cómo se hacen las cosas aquí

 _-En eso llega Boxman-_

 **Boxman:** ¡BUENO USTEDES 3! ¡RAYMOND, SHANNON Y DARRELL! ¿QUE HACEN?

 **Darrell:** Estamos interrogando a este humano

 **Boxman:** Por si no lo saben él es el humano que un Ernesto lo detuvo en la entrada para ver si era un héroe

 **Raymond:** Que pena, no sabíamos padre

 **Shannon:** Tampoco yo sabía

 **Boxman:** Bueno eso ya no importa, mejor vuelvan al trabajo

 **Shannon/Darrell/Raymond:** Si padre/papi

 _-Los 3 robots se retiran-_

 **Renato:** ¿Quién es usted? (Tiene un ojo rojo y tiene un brazo que es una pata de pollo-

 **Boxman:** Soy Lord Boxman, dueño de Boxmore, construí esta fabrica

 **Renato:** Con que estoy hablando con el dueño de esta fabrica

 **Boxman:** Exactamente

 **Renato:** ¿tiene algún puesto de trabajo disponible?

 **Boxman:** Hablaremos eso en mi oficina

 **Renato:** Esta bien

 _-Entonces Boxman y Renato suben a la oficina de Boxman-_

 _-Boxman abre la puerta y entra. Luego entra Renato y Boxman cierra la puerta-_

 **Boxman:** Tome asiento

 **Renato:** Gracias

 _-Luego de eso Renato se sienta, después se sienta Boxman-_

 **Boxman:** el guardia de la entrada me dijo que te llamas Renato

 **Renato:** si está en lo correcto señor

 **Boxman:** ¿Porque estas en mi fabrica?

 **Renato:** Pues vera señor Boxman, yo soy nuevo en este país

 **Boxman:** ¿Eres extranjero?

 **Renato:** Si señor Boxman, deje a mi familia atrás para buscar una mejor calidad de vida y aquí en este país hay muchos compatriotas

 **Boxman:** Ya veo, pero para ver si es verdad que sos extranjero necesito que me muestres los documentos

 **Renato:** (Le muestra la bandera, unas fotos de su familia, su antiguo carnet de identidad, su pasaporte y la visa)

 **Boxman:** Ya veo

 _-Renato los guarda-_

 **Renato:** Así que le vengo a pedir que por favor deme un puesto en su fabrica

 **Boxman:** normalmente te diría que no, pero como últimamente esos robots fallan mucho te contratare

 **Renato:** ¡Si!

 **Boxman:** ¿Que sabes hacer?

 **Renato:** Pues no se mucho de ingeniería ni matemáticas, pero puedo encargarme de la limpieza o de la comida si usted lo desea

 **Boxman:** Ya veo me serás muy útil

 **Renato:** ¿porque esos robots le dijeron padre/papi?

 **Boxman:** Porque ellos son mis creaciones y ellos me dicen papá/padre o papi de cariño

 **Renato:** Señor Boxman ¿porque hay una plaza en frente de su fábrica?

 **Boxman:** No me gusta hablar de ese tema, pero te lo diré ya que eres nuevo

 **Renato:** Esta bien

 **Boxman:** esa es la plaza Lakewood Turbo, allí hay héroes, eh intentado por años destruirla, pero todos mis intentos han sido inútiles, eh enviado robots, pero todos han fallado

 **Renato:** Oh ya veo señor Boxman, pero tengo fe en que la destruirá algún día

 **Boxman:** gracias por el apoyo moral Renato, creo que tú y yo nos llevaremos bien y pronto seremos los mejores aliados

 **Renato:** Eso espero señor Boxman

 **Renato:** (llamare a Raymond) (agarra el micrófono) Raymond a mi oficina

 _-Afuera de la oficina-_

 **Raymond:** ¿Porque me llamara mi padre?

 **Darrell:** No lo se

 **Shannon:** Quizás cometiste un error y te va regañar

 **Raymond:** No degas so Shannon. Iré a ver que quiere nuestro padre

 _-Raymond se dirige a la oficina de Boxman-_

 _-Luego entra-_

 **Raymond:** Para que me quieres padre

 **Boxman:** Raymond has un recorrido con el nuevo empleado por todo Boxmore y luego tu Renato te pones a hacer limpieza

 **Renato:** Si señor

 _-Raymond y Renato salen de la oficina de Boxman-_

 _-Raymond le hace un recorrido por toda Boxmore a Renato para que conozca mejor la fábrica y así adaptarse rápido a su trabajo-_

 _-Van donde se fabrican los robots, el lugar donde esta hay lava en baldes gigantes, la cocina, los dormitorios, el basurero, el baño-_

 **Raymond:** Una cosa Renato, si Boxman te da una orden hazla de inmediato y si te llama igual anda de inmediato ya que él se enoja si llegas algo tardado

 **Renato:** Entendido Raymond

 **Raymond:** (Señalando una escoba) ¡Allí hay una escoba! agarra y ponente a barrer, ya que para eso te contrato mi padre

 **Renato:** En seguida (agarra la escoba)

 _-Renato comienza a barrer-_

 **Raymond:** será mejor que vuelva con Darrell y Shannon

 _-Raymond se va-_

 _-En la oficina de Boxman-_

 _-Boxman estaba hablando con el profesor Venenoso por teléfono-_

 **Boxman:** Profesor Venenoso

 **Venenoso (Teléfono):** ¿Que pasa señor Boxman?

 **Boxman:** Tengo un nuevo empleado en mi fabrica

 **Venenoso (Teléfono):** ¿Que con eso? ¿Es otro robot?

 **Boxman:** No es un humano

 **Venenoso (Teléfono):** ¿En serio?

 **Boxman:** si, me ha pedido empleo y se lo eh dado

 **Venenoso (Teléfono):** Vaya a este sujeto podremos usarlo a nuestro favor para usar a ese niño y usar su forma turbo a nuestro favor

 **Boxman:** Le digo que no tenía idea que esto nos podía pasar, este hombre será nuestro pase para lograr nuestro objetivo

 **Venenoso (Teléfono):** Por cierto ¿Como se llama?

 **Boxman:** Su nombre es Renato

 **Venenoso (Teléfono):** Ya veo, deja que Renato se adapte al ambiente de Boxmore y en unos días envíalo a esa misión

 **Boxman:** Eso hare, pero me gustaría que te conociera a ti y a Fink

 **Venenoso (Teléfono):** Oh claro, solo dale una semana para que se adapte a Boxmore y luego de que pase esa semana llegare con Fink y tendremos esa charla con él y luego lo enviamos a esa misión

 **Boxman:** Me parece bien, Boxman fuera

 **Venenoso (Teléfono):** Venenoso fuera

 _-cuelga la llamada-_

 **Boxman:** El fin de los peores está cerca

 **Fin del capítulo 4**

 **Como vieron el ? es Renato que llego a Estados Unidos para tener una mejor oportunidad de vida, luego de hacer papeleo y viajar varias horas en un bus a Capital City se bajó en la calle que divide Boxmore y Lakewood Plaza Turbo, luego de pensarlo varios minutos decide irse a Boxmore donde no fue muy recibido que digamos, pero Boxman lo acepto solo por el plan malvado que tienen**

 **¿Cuál es el plan malvado?**

 **¿Como se hará?**

 **Descúbranlo más adelante**


	6. Capítulo 5 Adapatación al trabajo

-Luego de que Renato trabajara un rato en Boxmore-

-ya se había hecho de noche-

 **Renato:** ah estoy exhausto y cansado

-Renato deja la escoba y el trapeador en su lugar-

 **Renato:** ¿A dónde iré ahora?

 _-Renato comienza a caminar sin rumbo en Boxmore-_

 _-Mientras Renato va caminando-_

 **Renato:** (¿Abra sido buena idea haberme metido a esta fábrica? ¿No será Lord Boxman duro conmigo? ¿Porque tendrá tanta ambición Boxman de destruir la plaza Lord Boxman?)

 _-Renato sigue caminando-_

 **Renato:** (¿Como estará mi familia sin mi ahora? Creo que esos robots no me recibieron bien)

-Pero luego Renato choca con alguien-

 **Boxman:** oye ten más cuidado

 **Renato:** lo siento Boxman no lo había visto

 **Boxman:** solo porque eres nuevo te dejaré pasar este error

 **Renato:** gracias Lord Boxman, por cierto ¿Dónde podría dormir?

 **Boxman:** ¿Dormir? Bueno la Verdad no lo había pensado

 **Renato:** pero en serio Lord Boxman necesitó un lugar para poder dormir y así poder rendir mejor en el trabajo

 **Boxman:** (este humano no es nada comparado a mis patéticos robots) está bien Renato, ya buscare un lugar para que puedas dormir bien

 **Renato:** gracias

 **Boxman:** bueno será mejor que me sigas

 **Renato:** está bien

 _-Entonces Boxman y Renato empiezan a caminar-_

 _-Mientras iban caminando-_

 **Boxman:** (¿Dónde se supone que pondré a este hombre para que pueda descansar? no puedo hacer que duerma en el suelo ya que posiblemente se canse y mejor se va de aquí y a lo mejor se una a esos tontos héroes de la plaza y me ataque)

 **Renato:** Lord Boxman ¿Le pasa algo?

 **Boxman:** la verdad solo estoy pensando en qué lugar puedes dormir

 **Renato:** oh ya veo, mejor dejo que lo piense bien

 _-los 2 siguen caminando-_

 **Boxman:** (creo que los pondré en el cuarto donde están Darrell, Shannon, Raymond, Mikayla, Ernesto y Jethro)

 _-Los 2 siguen caminando hasta llegar a una puerta-_

 **Renato:** ¿Aquí es Lord Boxman?

 **Boxman:** si abriré la puerta y conocerás a tus compañeros

 **Renato:** ¿compañeros?

 _-Boxman abre la puerta y allí estaban, Darrell, Shannon, Raymond, Mikayla, Ernesto y Jethro-_

 _-Los robots ven a Boxman y a Renato-_

 **Darrell:** papi

 **Shannon/Raymond:** padre

 **Mikaela:** Mikayla (padre)

 **Ernesto:** Boxman

 **Darrell:** ¿Porque traes a este humano aquí?

 **Shannon:** cierto ¿porque traes a este Humano Aquí?

 **Boxman:** ¿por qué? Porque nuestro nuevo empleado necesita un lugar para dormir y recuperar energías para poder trabajar aquí y si lo tratan mal los envió al horno a todos

 **Renato:** (ojalá me acepten)

 **Boxman:** bueno ya me voy a mi dormitorio, espero que duerman bien y que no le hagan nada malo al nuevo empleado

 _-Boxman se va de la habitación-_

 _-Renato solo ve a los robots-_

 **Renato:** hola

 _-Los Robots solo ven a Renato-_

 **Shannon:** ¿En serio tendremos que dormir con este humano?

 **Darrell:** pues no estoy de acuerdo

 **Raymond:** ¿Como es que nuestro padre nos manda a este humano a dormir con nosotros?

 **Renato:** ni yo sé porque, pero por mi podría haber dormido en el sofá

 **Shannon:** bueno y ¿porque no te vas de una buena vez al sofá?

 **Renato:** eso lo hubiera hecho si Lord Boxman me lo hubiera dicho, pero él ha sido hospitalario conmigo, mientras que todos ustedes me han tratado mal y no sé porque

 **Darrell:** porque simplemente eres un desconocido para nosotros y no sabemos si eres un héroe

 **Renato:** ¿Héroe? La verdad no soy un héroe, simplemente soy un ser humano común y corriente sin poderes

 **Raymond:** ¿hablas en serio?

 **Renato:** si yo solo soy un humano normal mas

 **Ernesto:** te creó ya que no has mostrado un poder o algo similar, creo que deberíamos aceptarlo como alguien más de la Boxmore

 **Renato:** ¿crees eso de mí?

 **Ernesto:** si

 **Raymond:** pues me parece bien ya que nuestro padre lo acepto al ver que no es una amenaza

 **Darrell:** estoy de acuerdo

 **Shannon:** te creo, (amenazando) Pero si te atreves a traicionar a nuestro padre y unirte a los Lakewood perdedores yo misma te eliminare

 **Renato:** (asustado) claro que yo nunca haría eso, él es mi jefe

 **Shannon:** más te vale que sea verdad lo que dices

 _-Luego de_ uno _s segundos de un silencio-_

 **Renato:** saben que dejemos las diferencias de un lado y mejor comencemos a conocernos mejor, mi nombre es Renato

 **Darrell:** mi nombre es Darrell

 **Shannon:** yo soy Shannon

 **Raymond:** yo soy Raymond (hace su típica pose)

 **Ernesto:** yo soy Ernesto

 **Jethro:** yo soy Jethro

 **Mikayla:** (hace sonidos con su voz) (yo soy Mikayla)

 **Renato:** no entendí

 **Ernesto:** no te preocupes Boxman la programó para que hablara así

 **Renato:** ya veo

 **Darrell:** espero que podamos ser amigos Renato

 **Renato:** yo igual Darrell

 **Shannon:** tampoco exageres Darrell, él es solo un empleado más de Boxmore

 **Renato:** bueno dejando de lado esta conversación ¿Porque Lord Boxman está obsesionado con destruir la plaza que tiene al frente?

 **Darrell:** pues veras...

 **Raymond:** ¿Como te lo explico?

 **Shannon:** (este es el momento de decirle una mentira a Renato y así hacer que se ponga de nuestro lado) ¡Reunión de emergencia!

 _-Shannon agarra a todos los robots en la habitación y salen de la habitación dejando solo a Renato-_

 **Renato:** ¿Que paso?

 **Darrell:** oye ¿Porque nos sacaste de la habitación?

 **Raymond:** si porque hermana

 **Shannon:** porque ya se los explico, solo necesito que se acerquen

 _-Los demás robots se acercan a Shannon-_

 _-Shannon les explica de que va su plan-_

 **Raymond:** estoy impresionado hermana

 **Darrell:** me gusta tu plan

 **Ernesto:** es un muy buen plan

 **Mikayla:** (hace sonidos con su voz) (con eso lo pondremos a nuestro lado enseguida)

 **Shannon:** bien entremos allí y mintamos a Renato y consigamos poner de nuestro lado completamente a ese Renato

 _-Todos los robots entran a la habitación-_

 **Renato:** ¿Porque todos salieron repentinamente?

 **Shannon:** bueno porque queríamos tomar un poco de aire

 **Renato:** bueno aun no me contestan mi pregunta ¿Porque Lord Boxman este tan obsesionado de destruir la plaza?

 **Shannon:** la verdad es porque esa plaza es una amenaza para mi padre, ya que esa fastidiosa plaza ha inventado mentiras para hacer quedar mal a nuestro padre y además de eso les ha quitado a varios clientes que antes compraban aquí

 **Darrell:** si es cierto, hasta en una ocasión intentaron asesinar a papi

 **Renato:** en serio no me esperaba esa y por un momento pensé en meterme en esa plaza para trabajar aquí pero ahora veo que habría cometido un grave error y de seguro me hubieran dicho que hicieran algo horrible

 **Darrell:** pero hiciste lo correcto al unirte con nosotros Renato

 **Renato:** lo se

 _-Luego de hablar un rato-_

 **Renato:** (bostezando) tengo sueño, mejor me iré a dormir ya mejor ya que mañana me espera un duro día de trabajo

 **Renato:** buenas noches a todos

 _-Luego de eso todos quedan dormidos-_

 _-Al día siguiente-_

-Todos se levantan y hacen lo que tienen que hacer-

-Renato se da un baño y se cambia de ropa-

-Ahora viste una camisa negra, un short de color café y zapatos azules con negro-

-Luego Renato se reúne con los demás Robots y Boxman para desayunar-

-Todos estaban sentados desayunando, solo Mikayla estaba comiendo como un perro en el duelo-

-Renato se sienta a la par de Boxman-

 **Renato:** no hay problema de que me siente a la par de usted Lord Boxman

 **Boxman:** Para nada Renato

 **Renato:** ya veo

 _-Luego de eso Boxman junto con sus robots y Renato desayunan-_

 _-Los robots comen tornillos, mientras que Boxman y Renato desayunan huevos estrellados junto con tocino y cereal-_

 _-Luego de haber desayunado todos se van a sus puestos de trabajo-_

 _-Los robots ya saben que hacer, pero Renato y Boxman tienen una conversación-_

 **Boxman:** Renato

 **Renato:** Si Lord Boxman

 **Boxman:** Necesito que vayas a botar la basura y que luego hagas la limpieza

 **Renato:** (Levantando la mano como un soldado) Entendido Lord Boxman

 _-Entonces Lord Boxman se va hacia su oficina-_

 _-Renato entonces busca varios recipientes de basura y comienza a sacar las bolsas de basura-_

 _-Luego de sacar todas las bolsas de basura-_

 **Renato:** Bien ahora solo tengo que poner estas bolsas de basura en el basurero

 _-Entonces Reunto comienza a llevar las bolsas de basura llevarlas al basurero-_

 **Renato:** (cargando unas 4 bolsas de basura) Como pesa esto

 _-Renato carga las bolsas de basura hasta la el basurero-_

-Renato bota las bolsas de basura en el basurero-

 **Renato:** Listo, ahora a hacer limpieza que dijo que hiciera Lord Boxman

 _-Renato entra en la fabrica-_

 **Renato:** ¿Dónde estará la escoba y el trapeador?

 _-Luego de buscar unos segundos lo ve en una esquina-_

 **Renato:** Con que allí están

 _-Renato comienza a barrer el suelo-_

 _-Renato le toma unos minutos barrer el suelo-_

 **Renato:** Que cansado es esto

 _-Luego Renato deja la escoba en su lugar y agarra el trapeador-_

 _-Renato comienza a trapear el suelo-_

 _-Le toma trapear el suelo unos minutos-_

 _-Pero termina-_

 **Renato:** Bien pero ahora tendré que ver si no hay más lugares que dejar limpios

 _-Renato agarra la escoba, el trapeador, la pala y la cubeta de agua, pero se oye el altavoz-_

 **Boxman (Altavoz):** Renato preséntate a mi oficina ahora

 **Renato:** ¿Que querrá Lord Boxman?

 _-Renato se dirige hacia donde esta Lord Boxman-_

-Renato entra a la oficina de Boxman-

 **Renato:** ¿Que se le ofrece Lord Boxman?

 **Boxman:** Necesito que hagas limpieza aquí y luego hablare algo seriamente contigo

 **Renato:** está bien

 _-Renato comienza a barrer la oficina de Boxman-_

 _-Luego la trapea-_

 **Boxman:** Ya se ve mejor Renato

 **Renato:** Gracias supongo

 **Boxman:** Ahora toma asiento

 _-Renato toma asiento-_

 **Renato:** ¿De qué me quiere hablar Lord Boxman?

 **Boxman:** Te quiero decir que por nada del mundo dejes que las personas que están en esa plaza te vean

 **Renato:** ¿Por qué?

 **Boxman:** Porque si te ven notaran que eres un empleado más de Boxmore y posiblemente te quedan secuestrar para que hables sobre los puntos débiles de mi fabrica o peor aún te asesinaran

 **Renato:** En serio Lord Boxman

 **Boxman:** Hablo en serio

 **Renato:** Entonces tomare ese consejo y procurare estar afuera el menor tiempo posible para evitar ser visto por esa gente

 **Boxman:** Así se habla Renato

 **Boxman:** Ahora necesito que vayas a los baños de la fábrica y que les des una limpieza, la última vez envié a Darrell, pero el no hizo nada y lo regañe, ah y las cosas de limpieza del baño están en una habitación allí mismo

 **Renato:** En seguida

 _-Renato se retira con sus cosas de la oficina de Boxman-_

 _-Renato va en busca del baño-_

 _-Pero deja la escoba, el trapeador, la pala y la cubeta en su lugar-_

 _-Renato luego de buscar un rato encuentra el baño-_

 **Renato:** No puedo creer que hare esto, pero ya que

 _-Renato entra en el baño-_

 _-Luego encuentra un paño limpio y un trapeador-_

 _-Luego comienza a hacer limpieza en el baño-_

 _-Pero en todo eso casi vomita-_

 _-Pero logra terminar su tarea y sale de allí-_

 **Renato:** Dios la otra vez llevo una mascarilla

 _-Renato sale de allí y se dirige a la habitación donde duerme con los demás robots-_

 _-Renato se encuentra solo ahora-_

 **Renato:** (¿Porque esa gente querrá eliminar a Boxman? ¿Que hizo Boxman para merecer esto? ¿Abre hecho bien al meterme en esta fábrica? Esas cosas solo el tiempo me las dirá)

 _-Renato estaba descansado de todo el trabajo que había hecho-_

 **Renato:** Nunca me imaginé que esto fuera tan agotador

 _-Renato paso sin hacer nada un buen rato-_

 _-Pero luego de aproximadamente una hora decide salir de la habitación-_

 **Renato:** Sera mejor que vaya a ver qué hago ya que no quiero que Lord Boxman me regañe o peor aún me despida

 _-Renato sale de la habitación-_

 _-Pero ve todo en orden-_

 **Renato:** oh bueno todo está limpio de seguro no ha pasado ningún accidente

 _-Renato sigue caminando por Boxmore, pero todo se ve normal-_

 **Renato:** Esta gente sí que es limpia, no como en mi país natal que la gente bota la basura donde se les pega la gana

 _-Luego Renato ve_ un bote de basura que está lleno-

 **Renato:** ya otro bote de basura está lleno, bueno lo tendré que ir a botar

 _-Entonces Renato saca la bolsa de basura y sale de Boxmore-_

 _-Luego pone la bolsa de basura en el basurero-_

 _-Luego Renato ve a Lakewood Plaza Turbo-_

 **Renato:** ¿Porque todos en esa plaza odian a Lord Boxman?

 _-Renato ve unos segundos más la plaza-_

 _-Luego Renato entra a Boxmore-_

 **Renato:** bueno veré que más se puede hacer por aquí

- _Pero Renato siguió viendo si había algo-_

 _-Pero no había nada-_

 **Renato:** bueno todo está en orden

-Renato se va a dar un descanso-

-Pasa el día y Renato queda exhausto-

 **Fin del capítulo 5**  
 **En este capítulo Renato se está adaptando al trabajo, pero le está costando y como que le está agarrando odio a los hemos de la plaza solo por las mentiras que les contó Boxman y sus robots**

 **¿Qué pasara más adelante?**

 **Pues descúbranlo**


	7. Capítulo 6 Salida de amigos

_-al día siguiente en Lakewood Plaza Turbo-_

 _-KO ya se encontraba en la plaza temprano como siempre-_

 **KO:** ¿Dónde están los demás siempre vengó temprano y siempre tardan? Bueno no importa los esperare

- _KO se quedó parado unos minutos esperando que Enid, Rad y Gar aparecieran-_

 _-Luego de unos minutos llega Rad en su camioneta y se baja-_

 **Rad:** Hey KO

 **KO:** Rad

-Rad se acerca hacia donde esta KO-

 **Rad:** amigo que temprano has venido

 **KO:** así soy yo, siempre vengó temprano para ser el primero en entrar

 **Rad:** pero no veo a Enid ni al señor Gar

 **KO:** es porque ellos todavía no han venido

 **Rad:** bueno entonces esperémoslos

-Entonces KO y Rad se sientan en el suelo-

 **KO:** oye Rad ¿Porque siempre vienes algo tarde a la bodega?

 **Rad:** es porque siempre me quedó dormido y por eso siempre me agarra la tarde

 **KO:** ya veo Rad, pero ahora debes mejor dejar un despertador para no venir siempre tarde

 **Rad:** lo tendré en consideración KO

 _-Luego de unos minutos llegan Enid-_

 **Enid:** ¿Hey que hay?

 **KO:** Enid

 **Rad:** Hola Enid

 **Enid:** Como siempre temprano KO

 **KO:** Así es

 **Rad:** Me extraña que el Señor Gar no venga todavía

 **Enid:** si es raro

 **KO:** Quizás le ha ocurrido un inconveniente

 **Enid:** Bueno va a tocar esperar

 _-En la fábrica-_

 _-Renato estaba sacando la basura como siempre-_

 _-Luego de dejar la última bolsa de basura en el basurero-_

 **Renato:** Este trabajo sí que es pesado pero mi modo como dicen en mi país "le hare frente"

 _-Luego de eso Renato voltea a ver a Lakewood Plaza Turbo y ve a Enid, Rad y KO sentados-_

 **Renato:** Y esos 3 que se suponen que hacen, de seguro haciendo nada

 _-Mientras tanto con KO, Rad y Enid-_

 **KO:** No han sentido que últimamente Boxman nos ha estado enviando robots que han sido algo difíciles de derrotar

 **Rad:** Tienes razón amigo

 **Enid:** cómo olvidar cuando nos envió al "J4M35 B0ND 700" o a "DidaBan" bueno más que todo DidaBan fue la más difícil

 **Rad:** Embestía y no se le podía hacer nada cuando hacia eso

 **KO:** Pero los derrotamos

 **Rad:** Solo espero que Tontoman no nos envié Robots cada vez más difíciles

 **Enid:** Pero si los hace de seguro les daremos una paliza

 _-Mientras con Renato-_

 **Renato:** ¿Que hablaran esos 3?

 **Renato:** Esos 3 serán empleados de esa Bodega y además dice héroes, algo me dice que me Boxman y sus secuaces me han estado mintiendo todo este tiempo, pero no me arriesgare a preguntarle a esos 3 que pasan aquí ya que de seguro al saber que estoy trabajando para Boxman a lo mejor me hagan algo o peor me maten

 **Renato:** (Estoy confundido)

 _-Volviendo con Rad, Enid y KO-_

 **KO:** El Señor Gar está tardando más de lo habitual

 **Rad:** Esto es bastante raro

 **Enid:** Entre más tarde venga menos tiempo de trabajo

 _-Con Renato-_

 **Renato:** ¿Que esos 3 serán más que unos simples empleados? ¿Quizás sean amigos?

 _-Con Enid, Rad y KO-_

 **KO:** No siente que nos están observando

 **Rad:** ¿Que que?

 **Enid:** Tal vez tenga razón KO

 _-Luego los 3 se levanta y empiezan a ver a sus alrededores-_

 _-Con Renato-_

 **Renato:** Hay no de seguro me van a ver, lo mejor será que entre antes de que me vean

 _-Renato sale corriendo al interior de Boxmore-_

 _-Ya dentro-_

 **Renato:** Eso estuvo cerca

 _-Con Rad, Enid y KO-_

 **KO:** No veo a nadie

 **Rad:** Yo tampoco

 **Enid:** Quizás solo fue una sensación extraña que sentíamos

 _-En la Boxmore-_

 **Renato:** Estuvo cerca, si de seguro me hubieran visto a lo mejor ya no estaría vivo, lo mejor será que no le diga nada a Lord Boxman ya que si se entera de que por poco me ven esos 3 de la plaza a lo mejor regañe o peor aún me despida. Sera mejor que haga lo que hago aquí para olvidarme de esa mala experiencia

 _-Renato va a barrer y trapear el piso de Boxmore como siempre para olvidar su mala experiencia-_

 _-Con Enid, Rad y KO-_

 **KO:** El señor Gar está tardando mucho

 **Enid:** No desesperes KO

 **Rad:** Si mientras tanto hablemos de otras cosas

 _-En Boxmore-_

 **Renato:** (barriendo) (¿Me pregunto quién será el malo? Lord Boxman o los que están en esa plaza) (Eso el tiempo me lo dirá)

 _-En eso llega Darrell-_

 **Darrell:** Renato

 **Renato:** ¿Qué quieres Darrell?

 **Darrell:** Manda a decir mi papi que si ya botaste las bolsas de basura en el basurero

 **Renato:** Dile que si Darrell

 **Darrell:** Bien le iré a decir ahora mismo

 _-Darrell se retira-_

 _-Luego entra donde esta Boxman-_

 **Boxman:** Darrell ¿Ya le fuiste a preguntar a Renato lo que te dije?

 **Darrell:** Si papi dijo que ya lo había dicho y ahora está barriendo y trapeando el suelo

 **Boxman:** En serio ni siquiera le dije que lo hiciera, me está agrando más este sujeto, te puedes retirar Darrell

 **Darrell:** En seguida papi

 _-Darrell se retira-_

 **Boxman:** Ese sujeto se ve que me ha demostrado una gran lealtad, en unos días hare que conozca a Venenoso y a Fink para luego enviarlo a esa misión y así por fin destruir esa molesta plaza (Se ríe)

 _-Con Renato-_

 **Renato:** (Oye las risas de Boxman) ¿De qué se reía Lord Boxman?

 _-Renato sigue barriendo y trapeando-_

 _-Con Enid, Rad y KO-_

 **Rad:** ¿Que aburrido?

 **Enid:** Solo esperare un rato más y si no viene el Señor Gar mejor me voy a casa

 **KO:** Ah ya que creo que hare lo mismo, pero me iré al dojo de mi mami

 _-Pero luego de eso Gar aparece-_

 **Gar:** Siento la tardanza

 **KO:** Sr Gar ¿Porque tardo tanto?

 **Gar:** Ah porque tuve algunos inconvenientes

 **KO:** Oh ya veo

 **Gar:** Bueno quería informales que la bodega hoy pasará cerrada debido a unas remodelaciones

 **Enid:** ¿ah qué? (De seguro nos va a decir que lo hagamos nosotros)

 **Rad:** ah ¿por qué? Nos vas hacer que lo hagamos nosotros

 **KO:** ah yo quería trabajar

 **Gar:** pues si creen Que los haré trabajar, se equivocan, lo haré yo ya que como sabrán yo fui el que construyo la plaza, así que lo yo, mientras que los 3 se pueden tomar el día libre

 **KO/Rad/Enid:** ¿En serio?

 **Rad:** si al ver que los 3 han trabajo duro aquí les daré el día libre, pueden Hacer lo que quieran los 3 pero no quiero que se acercan a la bodega el día de hoy, entendido

 **Rad/Enid/KO:** SI

 _-Entonces Gar entra a la bodega y comienza a hacer las remodelaciones_

 **Rad:** bueno tenemos día libre

 **Enid:** al menos podremos tener el día libre hoy y olvidarnos de la bodega

 **KO:** ¡Yupi!

 **Rad:** entonces ¿a dónde vamos?

 **Rad:** yo digo que el centro comercial

 **Enid:** buena idea Rad

 **KO:** pero no sé si mi mami me dejaría ir con ustedes

 **Rad:** pues anda a preguntarle

 **KO:** vamos

-Entonces Rad, Enid y KO se dirigen al dojo donde esta Carol-

-Al llegar al Dojo-

-KO abre la puerta del Dojo-

-KO ve a su mamá-

 **KO:** Mami

- _Carol voltea a ver a KO-_

 **Carol:** mi mancuernita

 _-KO y Carol se acercan y se dan un abrazo-_

 **Carol:** KO mi mancuernita

 **KO:** Mami

 _-Carol baja a KO al suelo-_

 **Carol:** ¿Porque vienes hijo?

 **KO:** mami la bodega del señor Gar estará cerrada por remodelaciones

 **Carol:** ¿y que con eso?

 **KO:** que el señor Gar nos dio el día libre y quería saber si podías darme permiso para ir al centro comercial con Rad y Enid

 **Carol:** si te doy permiso mi mancuernita, pero quiere ver a Rad y Enid para ver si es cierto

 **KO:** ya lo llamo, Rad, Enid vengan

 _-Entonces Enid y Rad entraron al dojo-_

 **Enid:** hola Carol

 **Rad:** hola mamá de KO

 **Carol:** ¿Como es eso que quieren llevar a KO al centro comercial?

 **Rad:** bueno KO ya le tuvo que decir ya que la bodega hoy estará cerrada por remodelaciones que hará el señor Gar y él nos dio el día libre y fue mi Idea ir al centro comercial con Enid y KO

 **Carol:** si me parece bien, solo que cuiden a KO bien y quiero que estén de vuelta a las 4:00pm

 **Rad:** prometemos traer a KO antes de la 4:00pm

 **Enid:** cuente con ello

 **KO:** yupi

- _Entonces KO, Rad y Enid salen del dojo y se despiden de Carol-_

- _Luego de eso los 3 se suben a la camioneta de Rad y se dirigen al Lakewood Market-_

 _-Mientras En Boxmore-_

 _-Renato ya se encontraba trapeando-_

 **Renato:** ah que matado es este trabajo

 _-Renato termina de trapear y luego busca un lugar donde sentarse-_

 **Renato:** ah que matado es esto, necesito descansar

- _Renato se sienta en el suelo ya que no hay donde sentarse-_

 **Renato:** (¿Podre aguantar este trabajo? ¿Sera LordBoxman bueno?)

 _-Renato luego de estar sentado en el suelo varios minutos-_

 **Renato:** (¿Acaso Lord Boxman pensara usarme en algo?)

 _-Luego de eso se oye el altavoz-_

 **Boxman (altavoz):** Renato se te necesita en el área tres, partes de un robot han caído y se necesita que vaya allí, los recojas y los tires a la basura

 **Renato:** Ah no puedo descansar ni un momento

 _-Renato se levanta y se dirige a la zona tres-_

 **Renato:** No me pagan lo suficiente por este trabajo

 _-Renato se dirige a limpiar el desastre que ocurrió en la zona tres-_

 _-Mientras tanto los tres amigos, Rad, Enid y KO ya se encuentran en el centro comercial-_

 _-El nombre del centro comercial es:_ _Lakewood Mall-_

 **Rad:** Ya estamos aquí

 **KO:** Wow es grande

 **Enid:** Si que lo es

 _-Entonces los tres entran al centro comercial-_

 _-Los 3 observan el lugar y es gigantesco-_

 _-Al frente de ellos se encuentra una fuente-_

 _-Se ven varios locales, tanto de ropa, como de comida rápida, electrodomésticos-_

 _-Pero KO ve algo-_

 **KO:** Rad, Enid miren allí

 **Rad:** ¿Que? ¿Que?

 **Enid:** El que se supone que tengo que ver

 _-Entones los 2 ven lo que KO señala-_

 **KO:** Es un puesto de helados, ¿Alguien trae dinero para comprar uno?

 **Enid:** Pues que lastima KO yo no traigo ni un centavo

 **Rad:** (Mintiendo) Ah pues a mí se me olvido traer la billetera

 **KO:** ¿Pero?

 **Rad:** lo siento amiguito

 _-Entonces KO pone una cara de perro triste a Rad-_

 **Rad:** KO ¿Estas bien?

 **KO:** Por favor Rad

 **Rad:** No puedo decirle que no ha esa cara

 **KO:** Si (salta de alegría)

- _entonces los 3 se dirigen al heladero-_

 **Heladero:** ¿De qué van a querer el sabor de los helados jóvenes?

 **Rad:** Vainilla

 **Enid:** Fresa

 **KO:** De chocolate

 **Heladero:** En seguida se los preparo

- _Entonces el heladero comienza a preparar los helados-_

 _-Luego de casi un minuto ya estaban listos-_

 _-Enid, Rad y KO agarran su respectivo helado-_

 **Heladero:** Serian $1.80

 _-entonces Rad le da $2.00 y el heladero les da $0.20 de vuelto-_

 _-los 3 luego caminan a la fuente y comienzan a probar sus helados-_

 **Enid:** Debo admitirlo tiene buen sabor

 **Rad:** El mío igual

 **KO:** El de chocolate tiene un sabor fascinante

-Entonces los 3 comienzan a hablar-

-Volviendo con Renato-

-El ya había terminado de limpiar lo que había pasado-

-Él ahora se encontraba en un sofá descansado-

-Luego agarra la foto donde esta con la familia que dejo en su país natal-

 **Renato:** (ve la foto) (¿que pensaría mi familia al ver en que estoy trabajando ahora? ¿Que dirían?

-Renato queda mirando la foto unos segundos más-

 **Renato:** (¿Como olvidar cuando hice esa travesura con mi hermano y quebramos todos los platos? me castigaron un mes por eso)

 _-Renato deja la foto-_

 **Renato:** (Siento que me hace falta algo, siento que me falta un amigo que me apoyara a superar esto ya que me encuentro lejos de mi familia, pero no creo hacer un amigo aquí ya que al enterarse que soy un extranjero puede que me traten mal o sean xenofóbicos, pero a Lord Boxman no lo veo como un amigo, más bien lo veo como mi jefe nada más, pero algo me dice que el me está ocultando algo y no me lo quiere decir, pero puede que sean especulaciones mías)

 _-Luego Renato se tira en la cama que tenía cerca a descansar-_

 _-Volviendo con los Enid, Rad y KO-_

- _Los tres ya habían terminado su helado-_

 **Rad:** Estuvo bueno

 **KO:** Muy delicioso

 **Enid:** Lo sentí como un helado común, nada especial

 **Rad:** ¿Que les parece si vamos a ver unas cosas y si el dinero me alcanza podría comprar algo?

 **Enid:** Me parece

 **KO:** Vamos Rad

 _-Entonces los 3 se disponían a ver unas cosas, pero-_

 _-Entonces aparece alguien-_

 **Dendy:** Hola chicos

 **(Inserte sonidos de niños cuando aparece Dendy)**

 **KO:** Dendy

 **Rad:** Es Dendy

 **Enid:** Hola Dendy

 **Dendy:** ¿no se supone que los 3 deberían estar trabajando en la bodega ahora mismo?

 **KO:** si, pero el señor Gar hará unas remodelaciones a la bodega y por eso. nos dio el día libre

 **Dendy:** oh ya veo

 **KO:** ¿Qué haces aquí Dendy?

 **Dendy:** bueno vengo a darme una vuelta aquí al centro comercial para comprar unas piezas fundamentales para mi siguiente invento

 **KO:** ¿qué es tu siguiente invento?

 **Dendy:** bueno será un detector de mentiras

 **Rad/KO/Enid:** wow

 **Dendy:** tendrá la forma de un collar de perro, pero con la diferencia de que será metálico con partes electrónicas y una luz verde que indicará su es verdad lo que dice y una luz roja que indicará si es mentira lo que dice

 **KO:** es increíble Dendy, con eso nadie podrá volver a mentir jamás

 **Dendy:** lo se KO, pero ahora mismo iré a comprar los objetos para poder

 **KO:** ¿Podemos acompañarte?

 **Dendy:** claro porque no

 _-Entonces los KO, Rad y Enid van con Dendy a comprar las cosas que necesita Dendy para su nuevo invento-_

 _-En Boxmore-_

 _-Renato estaba limpiando los baños otra vez-_

 **Renato:** esto es asqueroso, al menos traje una mascarilla esta vez para no sufrir tanto

 _-Luego de eso Renato se lava bien las manos_

 _-Luego eso se dirige a traer su almuerzo y eran 3 sándwiches-_

 _-Él los come con la mayor satisfacción de mundo ya que ese es su único momento de tranquilidad y paz-_

 _-Al terminar de comer-_

 **Renato:** (No sé por cuanto tiempo más pueda soportar este trabajo)

 _-Luego de eso habla el altavoz-_

 **Boxman (altavoz):** Renato necesitó que se presente a mi oficina ahora

 **Renato:** ¿Ahora que querrá?

-Entonces Renato comienza a caminar -

-Pero se encuentra con Shannon-

 **Renato:** Shannon

 **Shannon:** Renato no se supone que tienes que estar haciendo la limpieza

 **Renato:** lo que pasa es que LordBoxman me llamo a su oficina

 **Shannon:** ¿Que hiciste?

 **Renato:** la verdad solo hago mi trabajo, de seguro debe llamarme para otra cosa

 **Shannon:** oh ya veo, entonces ve porque a mi papá no le gusta se te tarden cuando llama a alguien

 **Renato:** bien entonces iré a su oficina a ver que quiere

 _-Entonces Renato se dirige corriendo hacia la oficina de Boxman-_

 _-Al llegar abre la puerta y la cierra-_

 **Renato:** ¿Para qué me llamo LordBoxman?

 **Boxman:** te llame Renato porque necesito que saques la basura que está en ese basurero (apuntando a un basurero lleno de papeles arrugados)

 **Renato:** en seguida Lord Boxman

 _-Entonces Renato agarra la bolsa donde estaban los papeles arrugados y se dirige al basurero-_

 _-Luego pone la bolsa con papeles arrugados en el basurero-_

 _-Luego entra en Boxmore-_

 _-Volviendo con Enid, Rad, KO y Dendy-_

 _-Rad invito a Enid, KO y Dendy a comer una pizza como almuerzo-_

 _-Rad pide y paga la pizza-_

-Luego todos las disfrutan, comen y hablan-

-Al terminar-

 **KO:** la pizza estuvo buenísima

 **Rad:** valió la pena comerla

 **Enid:** tienes razón

 **Dendy:** estuvo buena

 _-Luego de eso se van a los baños-_

 _-Al salir todos-_

 **Dendy:** gracias por la pizza chicos, pero tengo que ir a comprar las cosas que dije que compraría para hacer el experimento

 **KO:** ¿podemos acompañarte Dendy?

 **Dendy:** claro que pueden acompañarme

 _-Entonces KO, Rad y Enid acompañan_ a Dendy a comprar lo que necesitan-

-Buscaron un rato los objetos necesarios y Dendy para su nuevo invento-

 _-se llevaron aproximadamente una hora-_

 _-Luego de eso-_

 **Enid:** ya me aburrí de estar aquí, será mejor que nos vayamos a casa

 **Dendy:** Rad si no es mucha molestia me podrías dejar a mi casa por favor

 **Rad:** claro Dendy

 _-Entonces los 4 se dirigen a la camioneta-_

 _-al llegar todos suben a la camioneta y Rad conduce-_

 _-_ Entonces primero dejan a Dendy en su casa-

-Dendy se despide de ellos-

-Luego dejan en su casa a Enid-

 _-Mientras conducían-_

 **Rad:** ¿A dónde te dejo KO?

 **KO:** en el dojo de mi mamá

 **Rad:** está bien amiguito

 _-Rad entonces conduce a la plaza-_

 _-Luego KO baja de la camioneta de Rad-_

 **KO:** nos vemos mañana en la bodega Rad

 **Rad:** nos vemos KO

-Entonces Rad pone en marcha su camioneta-

-Y KO se dirige al dojo de Carol-

 **Fin del capítulo 6**

 **En este capítulo básicamente los 3 amigos fueron de paseo al centro comercial y se encontraron con Dendy que dijo que necesita piezas para su nuevo invento, "el decreto de mentiras"**

 **Mientras que Renato sigue trabajando duro en Boxmore, pero le está costando mucho**

 **¿Que pasara en el siguiente capítulo?**

 **Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo**

 **Además, en el siguiente capítulo se empezará a ver realmente porque me decidí a escribir este fanfic**


	8. Capítulo 7 El plan oscuro es revelado

-Unos días después-

-Renato estaba haciendo lo mismo de siempre-

 **Renato:** Ha lo mismo todos los días, barrer, trapear el suelo, pero al menos solo tengo que limpiar el baño una vez a la semana ya que Lord Boxman es el único que va al baño ya que el resto son puros robots, ah y también sacar la basura eso es lo que más me cuesta ya que es pesado

 _-Renato saca las bolsas de basura que estaba cargando y las pone en el basurero-_

 **Renato:** Bueno por ahora he terminado, a menos que surge inconveniente y tenga que limpiarlo

 _-Renato se retira a la zona de descanso-_

 _-Luego Renato se sienta en el cama-_

 **Renato:** Este trabajo es en serio muy explotado, pero al menos Lord Boxman me da un lugar para dormir y comer a cambio de ser la limpieza de Boxmore, pero en serio este trabajo es muy matado para mi

 _-Luego de unos segundos de estar acostado en la cama-_

 **Renato:** Pero tengo leves sospechas de que Lord Boxman es el malo y de que los que están en esa plaza son los buenos, pero como puedo estar en lo correcto puedo estar equivocado así que no llegare a conclusiones todavía, eso el tiempo me lo dirá

 _-_ Mientras tanto con Boxman-

-Boxman estaba viendo la plaza a través de su gran ventana y sentado en su escritorio-

 **Boxman:** esa plaza tiene los días contados junto a mi plan maestro que espero que funcione o si no me las va a pagar ese sujeto

 **Boxman:** Solo espero que en uno de estos días venga Venenoso para contarle el plan y así tener su apoyo

 _-_ volviendo con Renato-

-Él estaba en la cama descansando un poco ya que el trabajo lo había agotado bastante y no es ni mediodía-

 **Renato:** (¿Abre hecho lo correcto al venir a trabajar aquí? ¿Qué habría pasado si me hubiera ido para esa plaza mejor?)

 _-_ En eso pasa un Jethro ya que Renato dejo la puerta abierta-

 **Jethro:** (De paso) Yo soy Jethro

 **Renato:** (¿Que esos pedazos de hojalata solo eso saben decir?)

-Luego de unos segundos después de que pasara el Jethro-

 **Renato:** Sera mejor que busque hacer ya que si Boxman me ve haciendo nada de seguro me va a regañar

-Renato entonces se levanta-

-Renato sale de la habitación-

-Pero entonces se cruza con Shannon-

 **Renato:** Shannon

 **Shannon:** Ah Eres to Renato

 **Renato:** Que casualidad verte aquí

 **Shannon:** ¿Has estado haciendo lo mismo de siempre verdad Renato?

 **Renato:** Si Shannon es más ahora iba a ver si había que hacer otras cosas para que Boxmore siempre este limpio

 **Shannon:** Esa es la actitud masa de carne ya que no querrás ver a mi papá enojado

 **Renato:** Lo sé los jefes son muy estrictos

 **Shannon:** Así son ellos

 **Renato:** Te lo digo en mi país natal a mi padre lo despidieron de 3 trabajos solo por cometer un pequeño error y por culpa de eso mi familia aguanto hambre y yo me vi forzado a trabajar ya que yo soy el mayor de 3 hermanos

 **Shannon:** Oh ya veo (lo dice de forma fría y de cómo le da igual)

 **Renato:** Bueno si me disculpas iré a ver qué hago

 **Shannon:** Bien nos vemos luego masa de carne

 **Renato:** Nos vemos luego hojalata parlante

 **Shannon:** ¿Que? ¿¡Como me dijiste?!

 **Renato:** Tal como lo oíste Shannon

 **Shannon:** Ah solo porque eres empleado de mi papá no te parto en 2 por lo que me dijiste

-Renato simplemente se aleja de Shannon-

 **Shannon:** Mejor buscare a Darrell para que juguemos un rato los dos

-Shannon empieza a buscar a Darrell-

-Volviendo con Renato-

-Ve por todo Boxmore si hay algo que limpiar-

-Pero nada todo está en orden-

 **Renato:** Al menos, mejor regresare a mi habitación y leeré un comic que me traje de mi país y lo leeré desde 0 ya que no me acuerdo de que trata, pero creo que él lo hizo se pasó demasiado

-Renato se dirige hacia su habitación-

-mientras tanto en la plaza-

-Todo estaba transcurriendo como siempre-

 **Rad:** ¿Que les parece como está la bodega ahora?

 **Enid:** Yo no le veo gran cambio, solo que les agregaron ventanas a los baños

 **Rad:** Ahora que lo dices tienes razón Enid

 **KO:** bueno me esperaba más del señor Gar, pero al menos nos dio uno día libre

 _-_ Luego de unos minutos se abre la puerta de la oficina del Gar-

-El señor Gar sale con un gran cartel-

-KO boleta a ver al señor Gar-

 **KO:** ¿qué es eso Señor Gar?

 **Gar:** Esto KO es un anuncio importante que pegare en la ventana

 **Rad:** ¿Que dice?

 **Gar:** Básicamente es un anuncio de que se necesita otro empleado

 **Enid:** ¿Va a contratar a otra persona señor Gar?

 **Gar:** Si Enid ya que he visto que necesito que una persona más les ayude a hacer mejor el trabajo

 **KO:** Espero que venga pronto ese aspirante al trabajo y conocerlo

 **Gar:** Bueno si me disculpan iré a pegar este cartel a la vitrina

-Entonces el señor gar sale de la tienda, agarra el pegamento que ya lo llevaba cargando, saca un poco de pegamento y luego lo unta en el cartel para luego pegar el cartel en la vitrina y hace un poco de presión en la vitrina unos segundos-

-Luego el señor Gar deja de hacer presión sobre la vitrina-

 **Gar:** Listo ahora a esperar

-El cartel dice esto-

Se necesita empleado:

 **Requisitos:**

trabajar a tiempo completo

Traer currículo

Ser alguien dispuesto a trabajar aquí

No quejarse

Dispuesto a defender la plaza cuando se presente una amenaza

-Luego de eso Gar entra a la bodega-

 **Gar:** Ya pegué el cartel afuera, espero que alguien venga pronto y que cumpla todos los requisitos, ahora me retiro a mi oficina a hacer unos unas cuentas financieras, no quiero saber de qué han estado holgazaneando

 **KO/Rad/Enid:** ¡No señor!

 **Gar:** Bien así me gusta

-Entonces el señor Rad entra a su oficina y cierra la puerta-

 **KO:** Ya quiero que venga el aspirante al puesto y que lo contrate el señor Gar

 **Enid:** Sabes KO no creo que alguien quiera venir a trabajar en esta aburrida bodega

 **Rad:** Puede que Enid tenga razón amiguito

 **KO:** Eso lo veremos

 _-_ Mientras tanto en Boxmore-

 **Boxman:** Me pareció ver que ese hombre musculoso pego algo en la vitrina de su molesta vitrina, no creo que sea de gran importancia, pero mejor recurriré a mi telescopio

-Entonces Boxman agarra su telescopio para ver que pego el señor Gar en su vitrina-

-Boxman no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo-

 **Boxman:** No lo puedo creer lo que estoy leyendo, ese hombre musculoso está buscando a un nuevo empleado para su bodega, eso facilita demasiado las cosas, será mejor que te prepares

-luego de unos minutos a Boxman le entra una llamada-

 **Boxman:** (Agarra el celular) ¿Quién será? (ve el celular) ¡Es venenoso!

 _-_ Entonces Boxman responde a la llamada-

 **Boxman:** Profesor Venenoso

 **Fink** ( **Teléfono):** No soy Fink jejejeje

 **Boxman:** Oye niña podrías pasarme a tu jefe

 **Fink** ( **Teléfono):** ¿Cuál es la palabra?

 **Boxman:** (Quejido) Por favor

 **Fink** ( **Teléfono):** Bien te lo pasare

-Entonces Fink le pasa el teléfono al profesor Venenoso-

 **Fink:** Profesor es Boxman

 **Venenoso:** Dame el teléfono

 **Boxman:** Profesor es usted

 **Venenoso** ( **Teléfono):** Si Boxman y lamento lo que haya dicho Fink

 **Boxman:** Ah no se preocupe no dijo nada

 **Venenoso** ( **Teléfono):** Oh ya veo, solo le digo que en unas horas estaremos en Boxmore para hablar sobre nuestro plan

 **Boxman:** Es cierto y le tengo una noticia

 **Venenoso** ( **Teléfono):** ¿Cual noticia?

 **Boxman:** Que el hombre encargado de la plaza puso un cartel que dice que se busca empleado

 **Venenoso** ( **Teléfono):** ¿A qué viene eso Boxman?

 **Boxman:** Que es el momento idóneo para enviar a Renato

 **Venenoso** ( **Teléfono):** Bueno, pero mejor hablamos de eso cuando llegue a Boxmore

 **Boxman:** Si me parece y lo hablamos mejor

 **Venenoso** ( **Teléfono):** Y de paso quiero conocer a Renato

 **Boxman:** Pues aquí lo espero en mi oficina, hasta entonces Venenoso

 **Venenoso** ( **Teléfono):** Allí estaré en unas horas Boxman

-Entonces Boxman y Venenoso cuelgan la llamada-

 **Boxman:** Si ahora avisare a todos

-Boxman agarra el micrófono-

 **Boxman:** A todos los robots y el humano Renato se les pide que tengan lo más limpio e impecable Boxmore ya que en unas cuantas horas vendrá uno de mis mejores clientes, me refiero al profesor Venenoso acompañado de su asistente Fink, así que espero que tengan limpia la fábrica para ese momento, este mensaje va mas que todo para Renato así que ponte a trabajar humano

-Boxman deja de hablar por el micrófono-

 **Renato:** Ese Boxman cree que no he hecho nada en toda la mañana iré a su oficina para decirle que todo está en orden y limpio

-Entonces Renato se dirige a la oficina de Boxman-

-Luego Renato entra a la oficina-

 **Renato:** Lord Boxman

 **Boxman:** Vaya extranjerito con que entras a mi oficina sin haberte llamado

 **Renato:** Lo siento Lord Boxman solo le vengo a decir que ya me aseguré y todo Boxmore se encuentra limpio e impecable

 **Boxman:** Oh ya veo, entonces ve a descansar y cuando vengan el profesor Venenoso te llamare para que puedas conocerlo junto a su asistente Fink

 **Renato:** está bien Lord Boxman

 **Boxman:** ahora retírate

-Renato se retira de la oficina de Boxman-

-Renato se dirige a su habitación-

-Llega la hora de almuerzo y todos comen (al menos Boxman y Renato)

-Luego a eso de las 2:23pm Boxman recibe una llamada en su oficina-

 **Boxman:** es venenoso

-Boxman contesta la llamada-

 **Boxman:** profesor

 **Venenoso (teléfono):** Boxman en unos minutos llegaremos a Boxmore, ya quiero platicar sobre nuestro plan y conocer a ese tal Renato

 **Boxman:** oh lo esperó entonces profesor Venenoso

 **Venenoso (teléfono):** ay nos vemos

-Entonces la llamada cuelga-

 **Boxman:** bajare a ver cómo está la fábrica

-Boxman sale de su oficina y ve toda la fábrica-

-Luego de verla bien la fábrica limpia e impecable-

 **Boxman:** debo admitir que Renato hace un buen trabajo

-Boxman se retira a su oficina-

-Luego de unos minutos llegan el profesor Venenoso y Fink-

-Los 2 entran a Boxmore-

 **Venenoso:** debo admitir que el lugar está limpio e impecable

 **Fink:** tiene razón profesor

-Entonces un Darrell se encuentra con el profesor Venenoso y Fink-

 **Darrell:** oh es usted profesor Venenoso

 **Fink:** em él

 **Darrell:** oh y Fink

 **Venenoso:** nos podrías hacer el favor de guiarnos a la oficina de Lord Boxman

 **Darrell:** por supuesto sígueme

-Entonces los 3 caminan a la oficina de Boxman-

-Darrell toca la puerta-

 **Boxman:** pase

-Entonces Darrell abre la puerta-

 **Darrell:** papi aquí están el profesor Veneno son y Fink

 **Boxman:** Darrell hazme el favor de llamar a Renato ya que necesito que este aquí

 **Darrell:** en seguida papi

-Darrell se retira-

 **Boxman:** tome asiento profesor Venenoso y Fink

-Entonces Venenoso y Fink toman asiento-

-Con Darrell-

-Darel estaba buscando a Renato-

-no lo encuentra y luego se va a su cuarto-

-allí esta Renato leyendo un comic-

 **Darrell:** Renato

 **Renato:** (leyendo el cómic acostado en la cama) ¿¡Como es posible que esa fusión no haya podido con los 3?! Ah que hijos de puta, por veces pienso que esos 3 están rotos

 **Darrell:** (gritando) ¡Renato!

-Renato suelta un grito del susto y deja caer el comic-

 **Renato:** oye estaba leyendo el cómic

 **Darrell:** eso que importa, mi papi dijo que te quiere ver en su oficina ahora

 **Renato:** oh iré a hora mismo

-Entonces Renato sale de la habitación y se dirige a la oficina de Boxman-

-Luego Renato toca la puerta-

 **Boxman:** pase

 _-_ Renato abre la puerta, entra y luego la cierra-

-Luego ve a Boxman, a Venenoso y a Fink-

 **Renato:** (¿Quiénes son ellos 2?)

 **Boxman:** Renato toma asiento

 **Renato:** ok

-Renato camina y toma asiento-

 **Boxman:** Renato él es el profesor Venenoso (señalando a Venenoso)

 **Venenoso:** mucho gusto

 **Boxman:** y ella es su asistente Fink (señalando a Fink)

 **Fink:** hola

 **Renato:** Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Renato (pero que aspecto tan raro tiene ese hombre y la chica es una rata)

 **Venenoso:** eres un humano tal como dijo Lord Boxman

 **Renato:** si soy un ser humano de carne y hueso como ve usted

 **Boxman:** bueno ya que todos están aquí hablaremos sobre el plan

 **Renato:** ¿Cual plan señor?

 **Boxman:** bueno el plan consiste en que te mandaremos a Lakewood Plaza Turbo (señalando a Renato)

 **Renato:** yo

 **Boxman:** si y además necesito que te hagas amigo de todos los que están en esa nefasta plaza, pero más que todos de un niño con banda roja de 6-11 años de edad, además necesito que me traigas información sobre las personas de la plaza, su nombre, edad, lugar donde viven y otras cosas personales, pero más que todo del niño con la banda roja ya que el oculta un gran poder pero necesito que tú te hagas amigo de él y cuando ya te hayas ganado su confianza y cuando menos se lo espere ¡Boom! Lo secuestras y lo traes aquí

 **Venenoso:** luego yo me encargare de sacar el lado oscuro y ponerlo a nuestro favor

 **Boxman:** y así destruir esa molesta plaza de una vez por todas

 **Venenoso:** y dominar el mundo

 **Fink:** si, dominar el mundo

-Boxman, Renato y Fink se ríen-

-Pero Renato se queda callado y en estado en shock por lo el plan macabro de Boxman y sus aliados-

 **Renato:** Lord Boxman ¿Porque quiere hacerlo eso a un niño? ¿Por qué? ¡ME NIEGO A HACER ESE TRABAJO SUCIO!

 **Boxman:** ya presentía que ibas a decir eso, así que si haces ese trabajo por mi te ofrece una jugosa recompensa

 **Renato:** (impresionado) ¡¿En serio?!

 **Boxman:** si

 **Renato:** de cuánto dinero hablamos Lord Boxman

 **Boxman:** hablamos de $10,000

 **Renato:** wow, pero no me convence si hablamos de $25,000 hay trato

 **Boxman:** ¿Que? creo que aun con $10,000 siento que es demasiado

 **Renato:** $25,000 o no hay trato

 **Boxman:** ¡BIEN! te daré los $25,000 cuando traigas a ese niño aquí

 **Renato:** entonces hay trato

-Boxman y Renato se estrechan la mano-

 **Fink:** Renato

 **Renato:** si

 **Fink:** si se te ocurre traicionarnos (sacando su mano derecha, quitando su guante y mostrando sus garras) yo misma te aniquilare

 **Renato:** (Asustado) no, como crees nunca haría eso

 **Fink:** (bajando la mano y poniéndose el guante) más te vale humanito

 **Venenoso:** bien ya tenemos al sujeto para la misión

 **Renato:** ¿Cuándo iré a Lakewood plaza Turbo?

 **Boxman:** mañana Renato, mañana

 **Renato:** oh ya veo, no se preocupe Lord Boxman traeré a ese niño aquí a Boxmore cueste lo que cueste

 **Boxman:** así se habla Renato

-Todos menos Renato se ríen-

 **Fin del capítulo 7**  
 **En este capítulo Boxman, Venenoso y Fink se reúnen para una reunión para ver como destruir la plaza de una vez por todas y luego llaman a Renato y le cuentan a él su oscuro plan.**

 **Renato descubre las verdaderas intenciones de Boxman, al inició se niega a ser el sujeto que hará el trabajo sucio, pero a cambio de una jugosa recompensa de $25,000 el acede y hará ese trabajo sucio**

 **¿Como Renato hará para hacer ese nuevo trabajo que le ha otorgado Lord Boxman?**

 **¿que pasara con Renato en Lakewood Plaza Turbo?**

 **¿Podrá cumplir los caprichos de Boxman y de Venenoso?**

 **Descúbranlo más adelante**


	9. Capítulo 8 Entrando a terreno desconocid

-Al día siguiente en Boxmore-

-Renato estaba en su habitación-

 **Renato:** (no puedo creer que haré esto, pero Lord Boxman me ha prometido una jugosa recompensa si lo hago así que lo haré)

-Renato estaba empacando sus cosas para salir de Boxmore y dirigirse a Lakewood Plaza Turbo-

-Puso sus cosas dentro de la mochila-

-Luego de eso salió de su habitación-

-Luego camino unos segundos y se encontró con Boxman, Darrell, Shannon, Raymond, Venenoso y Fink-

 **Renato:** (viendo a todos los presentes)  
Bueno creo que es momento de que entre a terreno desconocido

 **Boxman:** has lo mejor que puedas y que no te descubran ya que si lo hacen no enviare apoyo para que te vayan a salvar

 **Renato:** (vaya que ánimo) (diciéndolo de forma sarcástica)

 **Venenoso:** Espero que puedas cumplir con tu misión Renato

 **Fink:** Si y recuerda que si nos llegas a traicionar yo misma hare que tu sangre corra por el suelo

 **Renato:** Ya lo sé Fink, no es necesario que me lo repitas una y otra vez (Dios que amenazante es esta chica)

 **Fink:** Mas te vale

-Luego de unos segundos

 **Renato:** Bueno entonces será mejor que me valla ya

 **Boxman:** si y más te vale traerme información sobre todos los que están en esa nefasta plaza y ya sabes hasta amigo de el niño con banda roja

 **Renato:** lo se señor, pero ¿Como es y cómo se llama?

 **Boxman:** lo mejor será que se lo preguntes ya que el asunto es que vayas descubriendo poco a poco para evitar levantar sospechas y ya sabes te vas ganando su confianza poco a poco y cuando menos se lo espere...

 **Renato:** si ya lo sé no me acuerde de ese plan tan oscuro

 **Boxman:** (gritando) ¡pero para eso te contracte!

 **Renato:** bueno ya no me esté Regañando

 **Venenoso:** le deseo suerte joven Renato y cuando traiga a ese niño aquí Fink, Boxman y yo haremos el resto

 **Renato:** entendido

 **Fink:** buena suerte Renato y que no se te olvide mi amenaza

 **Renato:** ya lo sé Fink, por cierto, eres muy fastidiosa

 **Fink:** Hey calladito humano te ves más bonito

 **Darrell:** espero que vuelvas pronto Renato

 **Shannon:** si masa de carne

 **Raymond:** Espero verte luego Renato

 **Renato:** si igual (soy el único que piensa que ese robot es gay)

 **Boxman:** Una cosa más Renato

 **Renato:** ¿Qué cosa señor?

 **Boxman:** Por nada del mundo vayas a decir que sabes algo de Boxmore ya que eso sería considerado una traición, además que todos los que están en esa plaza ya no confiarían en ti y el plan se iría a la basura, ¡ASI QUE NO VAYAS A DECIR NI UNA PALABRA Y HASTE EL QUE NO SABE NADA! (Lo dice gritando)

 **Renato:** Claro que no diré nada Lord Boxman

-Luego de eso Renato empieza a caminar para salir de Boxmore-

-Renato sale de Boxmore-

-Adentro de Boxmore-

 **Boxman:** Espero que ese sujeto haga un buen trabajo y que no lo descubran

 **Venenoso:** Confié en el Lord Boxman, el será nuestro espía infiltrado, se hará amigo de todos de esa plaza, se ganará su confianza y luego secuestrará al niño con banda roja y luego nosotros 2 nos encargamos del resto

 **Shannon:** Si padre y si él se atreve a traccionarnos yo misma lo aniquilare

 **Boxman:** Así se habla Shannon

-Afuera de Boxmore-

 **Renato:** Al fin me siento libre, libre de esta nefasta fabrica y de sus patéticos robots, pero ahora debo dirigirme a Lakewood Plaza Turbo para obtener ese nuevo puesto, conocer a nuevos amigos y.…hacer ese trabajo sucio. Se que me arrepentiré después de esto

-Renato ve al frente-

 **Renato:** Con que cruzando la calle esta Lakewood Plaza Turbo, me pregunto cómo es posible que pueden convivir los 2 lugares sin hacerse mayor cosa

-Luego Renato comienza a cruzar la calle-

-Curiosamente no pasa ningún carro cuando Renato cruza la calle-

-Luego Renato ya está en propiedad de "Lakewood Plaza Turbo"-

-Renato ve la bodega de Gar-

-Se sienta a esperar a que la gente comienzo a llegar-

-Mientras tanto en Boxmore-

 **Venenoso:** Bueno Lord Boxman, Fink y yo nos retiramos

 **Boxman:** Tan pronto

 **Venenoso:** Si, tengo que ponerme a trabajar en unas cosas en mi laboratorio

 **Fink:** ¿Tan pronto profesor?

 **Venenoso:** Si Fink

 **Boxman:** Bueno está bien profesor, pero cuando el Renato traiga a ese niño, de inmediato lo llamare

 **Venenoso:** Me parece bien Boxman

 **Fink:** ¿En que trabajara ahora profesor?

 **Venenoso:** Es algo muy novedoso Fink

 **Fink:** Bien entonces volvamos al laboratorio

-Entonces el profesor Venenoso y Fink se retiran-

-Luego de eso Fink y Venenoso suben a su carro* que tenían en el estacionamiento-

 ***Esto me lo invente, no estoy seguro**

-luego Renato ve un carro pasar por la carretera-

 **Renato:** Deben ser Fink y el profesor Venenoso

-El carro se pierde de la vista de Renato-

 **Renato:** bueno a ver cómo es esta plaza

-Renato observa todos los puestos que están en la plaza, ve a la bodega de Gar, El "Fitness Dojo" La peluquería del señor Lógica, la tienda "IFrame Outlet" y otras más-

 **Renato:** Vaya con que aquí hay un montón de tiendas, pero (Voltea a ver a la bodega de Gar) solo la bodega de Gar tiene un puesto disponible (Ve el letrero)

-Renato ve lo que dice el letrero-

 **Requisitos:**

trabajar a tiempo completo

Traer currículo

Ser alguien dispuesto a trabajar aquí

No quejarse

Dispuesto a defender la plaza cuando se presente una amenaza

 **Renato:** ¿Que rayos con este requisito?

"Dispuesto a defender la plaza cuando se presente una amenaza"

 **Renato:** ¿Que habrá querido decir con eso?

-luego de eso Renato se sienta ensuelo-

 **Renato:** Bueno me tocara esperar a que vengan los que trabajan aquí

-Luego de unos minutos se ve que llega un carro a Lakewood Plaza Turbo-

 **Renato:** ¿Quién será?

-Luego de eso el carro se estaciona y se baja 2 personas-

 **Renato:** ¿Quiénes son ellos?

-Se ve a Carol y KO bajar del carro-

-Con Carol y KO-

 **Carol:** que tengas un buen día mi mancuernita

 **KO:** Te veo más tarde mami

-Luego Carol se acerca a KO y le da un beso-

 **Carol:** (Ve a Renato)

-Con Renato-

 **Renato:** ¿La mujer será mamá del niño?

-Renato ve bien a los 2-

 **Renato:** (¡¿Pero ¡¿Qué?! ¡Esos 2 tienen una banda roja en la cabeza!)

-Volviendo con Carol y KO-

 **Carol:** KO ¿Ya vistes a ese joven?

 **KO:** ¿Dónde?

 **Carol:** Allí en la bodega de Gar

-KO ve la bodega de Gar-

 **KO:** A él nunca lo he visto mamá

 **Carol:** Bueno vamos a ver

-Carol y KO comienzan a caminar hacia donde esta Renato-

-Renato se percata de eso-

 **Renato:** (Oh no esos 2 vienen hacia donde mí. ¿Qué hago? ¡Ya se! Actuare como que no se nada)

-Luego Renato recuerda las palabras que dijo Boxman-

("Por nada del mundo vayas a decir que sabes algo de Boxmore ya que eso sería considerado una traición, además que todos los que están en esa plaza ya no confiarían en ti y el plan se iría a la basura, ¡ASI QUE NO VAYAS A DECIR NI UNA PALABRA Y HASTE EL QUE NO SABE NADA!")

 **Renato:** (No sé si hacer el plan sucio y oscuro de Boxman)

-Luego de eso llegan Carol y KO hacia donde esta Renato-

 **KO:** Hola

 **Renato:** (Es sacado de sus pensamientos) Oh hola, no los había visto a los 2

 **Carol:** ¿Cómo te llamas joven?

 **Renato:** Mi nombre es Renato

 **Carol:** ¿Qué haces aquí Renato?

 **Renato:** (Le diré lo mismo que hice con Boxman) Vera señora yo no soy de este lugar ni mucho menos de este país

 **KO:** Eres extranjero

 **Renato:** Exacto, deje a mi familia atrás para buscar una mejor oportunidad y poder trabajar y ganar un salario mejor. Luego de poder tener mi casa y mandarles remesas ya que en mi país natal deje a mi mamá, papá y mis 2 hermanos menores. Pero se poder cumplir mi promesa

 **Carol:** Eso es duro, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas en este país?

 **Renato:** Como una semana

 **Carol:** Por casualidad traes los documentos

 **Renato:** Oh si

-Luego de eso Renato saca la bandera, unas fotos de su familia, su antiguo carnet de identidad, su pasaporte y la visa-

-KO y Carol ven que es cierto lo que les dice Renato-

 **Carol:** Esto debe ser duro para ti Renato

 **Renato:** No es nada fácil dejar a mi patria, mi tierra, mi país y mi familia atrás, pero sé que es para buscar un lugar

 **KO:** Eso se oye duro

 **Renato:** Por cierto ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?

 **Carol:** Ah es cierto ¿Dónde están mis modales? Mi nombre es Carol y él es mi hijo KO

 **KO:** Como dijo mi mami, me llamo Kaio Kincaid, pero soy mejor conocido como KO

 **Renato:** Mucho gusto Carol y KO

-Renato estrecha la mano con Carol y KO-

 **Renato:** ¿Quién trabaja en esta bodega?

 **KO:** Mis amigos Rad y Enid. El señor Gar es el jefe de la bodega y de toda la plaza

 **Carol:** Yo trabajo en "Fitness Dojo" allí enseño artes marciales a unas amigas que llegan allí

 **Renato:** Oh wow ¿Cómo son el señor Gar, Enid y Rad?

 **KO:** El señor Gar es musculoso y fuerte, Enid es una adolescente que puede tirar patadas de fuego con sus pies

 **Renato:** Wow en serio

 **KO:** Si y Rad es un extraterrestre de color verde y puede levitar cosas con su mente y con sus dedos

 **Renato:** Estoy impresionado (nadie aquí es normal)

 **Carol:** bueno KO me iré ya a mi Dojo

 **KO:** ok mami

 **Carol:** cuídate mi mancuernita

-Carol va hacia su dojo-

 **Renato:** tu mamá es increíble KO

 **KO:** así es

-Luego de eso llega Rad en su camioneta-

-Rad se baja de su camioneta y se dirige hacia donde esta KO Y Renato-

 **Rad:** (Mientras camina) Hey KO (ve a Renato) ¿Quién es el?

-Rad se acerca a KO y a Renato-

 **Rad:** ¿Quién eres tú?

 **Renato:** hola soy Renato, tú debes ser Rad, el marciano de que me hablo KO

 **Rad:** así es ¿Acaso tú y KO ya se conocen?

 **KO:** no apenas hace unos minutos lo vi con mi mamá

 **Renato:** ¿Es cierto que tu Rad puedes levantar objetos telepáticamente?

 **Rad:** si y te lo voy a mostrar

-Luego de eso Rad apunta con su dedo índice hacia un basurero que está cerca y lo hace levitar-

 **Renato:** es increíble

-Luego de eso Rad baja el basurero y lo pone en su lugar-

 **Rad:** soy un ser de amarar

 **Renato:** tiene mi respeto

-Luego de eso llega Enid-

 **Enid:** hola que hay (ve a Renato) ¿Quién eres tú?

 **Renato:** hola chica, mi nombre es Renato

 **Enid:** que haces aquí

 **Renato:** bueno se los contare a ti y a Rad ya que KO ya sabe esto

-Luego Renato cuenta lo que ha pasado estos días, exceptuando la parte de Boxmore-

 **Enid:** eso debe ser duro Renato

 **Rad:** Debido ser demasiado duro para ti

 **Renato:** Demasiado duro. Bueno cambiando de tema vine a la plaza porque vi que en esta bodega están contratando gente para trabajar aquí y me llama la atención

 **KO:** ¿En serio?

 **Renato:** Si, pero hay un requisito que no me cuadra

 **KO:** ¿Cuál es?

 **Renato:** (se acerca al letrero) Este (Señalando el requisito que dice así) "Dispuesto a defender la plaza cuando se presente una amenaza"

 **KO:** Ah, es porque Boxman envía a robots para destruir la plaza, pero siempre los derrotamos

 **Renato:** ¿Quién es Boxman? (pregunta mintiendo)

 **KO:** Boxman es un villano que se encuentra en Boxmore cruzando la calle, él es el que construye los robots y los manda aquí para destruir la plaza, pero siempre fracasa

 **Renato:** Wow no sabía eso, entonces hare lo posible por defenderla con los 3 (Lo dice mintiendo) (Sabia que Lord Boxman ocultaba algo; pero no sé qué hacer, ¿Hago siempre el trabajo sucio de que me encargo Lord Boxman o mejor me alió con ellos para vencerlo? No sé porque él me ha prometido una jugosa recompensa de $25,000 por hacer este trabajo sucio...)

 **KO:** Renato estas bien

 **Renato:** (Sacado de sus pensamientos) ah nada KO

 **Enid:** ¿Tienes algún super poder o algo parecido?

 **Renato:** La verdad no, solo soy un ser humano común y corriente

 **Rad:** Puede que encuentres tu poder especial, el mío como viste es hacer levitar cosas con mi dedo índice y con mi mente

 **Enid:** Como tú viste yo puedo tirar patadas de fuego

 **KO:** Y yo puedo lanzar puños de poder (Lanza uno al azar)

 **Renato:** Wow es increíble (Veo que tendré que secuestras a KO de una forma más cuidadosa)

-luego de eso llega alguien en carro y se baja-

-Luego camina hacia donde esta KO, Rad, Enid y Renato-

 **Gar:** Listos para otro día de trabajo (voltea a ver a Renato) ¿Quién eres tú?

 **Renato:** Muy buenos días señor, mi nombre es Renato y ¿El suyo?

 **Gar:** Eugene Gar, pero simplemente me dicen Gar

 **Renato:** Ya veo

 **Gar:** ¿Ha que has venido joven?

 **Renato:** Bueno vera estoy buscando un empleo y veo que esta bodega tiene un letrero de que está buscando personal y quería saber si tiene un puesto para mi señor Gar

 **Gar:** Eso lo hablaremos en mi oficina, (luego ve a KO, Rad y a Enid) los tres, cuando abra la bodega comiencen a trabajar

 **KO/Rad/Enid:** ¡sí señor!

 **Renato:** (veo que los 3 le tienen un gran respeto al señor Gar)

-luego de eso todos entran a la bodega, Rad, Enid y KO se ponen a hacer las mismas labores de siempre, mientras que el señor Gar y Renato pasan a la oficina del señor Gar-

-Renato ve que hay monitores conectados a una cámara-

 **Renato:** Veo que tiene muchos monitores aquí señor Gar

 **Gar:** Es para mantener vigilada toda la plaza

 **Renato:** Ya veo

 **Gar:** Traes tu curriculum vitae

 **Renato:** Si señor

-Entonces Renato saca sus cosas de la mochila y en eso saca su curriculum vitae-

-El curriculum vitae dice esta información-

 **Nombre y apellidos:** Renato Martínez

 **Dirección:** Aun sin lugar de residencia

 **Teléfono:** sin teléfono

 **Nacionalidad:**?*

 ***Ustedes deciden que nacionalidad es Renato**

 **Mail:** Renatoplus+ 

**Formación:** Estudios de bachiller

 **Experiencia:** Puedo barrer y trapear el suelo, sacar la basura y atender a los clientes

 **Referencias:** ninguna

 **Datos de interés:** soy una persona que está dispuesta a trabajar y a cumplir ordenes

-El señor Gar lo ve y analiza-

 **Gar:** Veo que tienes bastante experiencia en esto

 **Renato:** Si desde que soy un niño

 **Gar:** Ya veo, chico me estas convenciendo

 **Renato:** ¿En serio?

 **Gar:** Si, y es más te contracto ahora mismo

 **Renato:** ¡Si!

 **Gar:** Entonces ahora será mejor que vayas con los demás y veas que hacer

 **Renato:** ok señor Gar

-Entonces Renato salió de la oficina del señor Gar hacia donde esta KO, Rad y Enid-

 **Gar:** Espero que sea un buen empleado

-Entonces Renato les habla a los 3-

 **Renato:** Chicos, chicos

 **Enid:** (voltea a ver desde el mostrador) ¿Qué pasa?

 **Renato:** Su jefe me acepto

 **KO:** ¿De verdad?

 **Renato:** Hablo en serio

 **Rad:** No puedo creer que el señor Gar lo haya aceptado a la primera

-Luego de eso el señor sale de su oficina-

 **Gar:** Renato

 **Renato:** ¿Qué quiere señor?

 **Gar:** Necesito que quites el cartel de "puesto de trabajo disponible"

 **Renato:** En seguida señor

-Luego de eso Gar regresa a su oficina-

-Renato despega el anuncio de la vitrina y la bota en un basurero-

-Luego de eso ve pasar a Brandon y Esqueleto Mágico Real-

 **Renato:** ¿Quiénes son ellos 2?

-Con Brando y Esqueleto Mágico Real-

 **Esqueleto Mágico Real:** Otro día aburrido de trabajo

 **Brandon:** Animo amigo, al menos me tienes a mi

 **Esqueleto Mágico Real:** Como tú digas Brandon

-Luego de eso Brandon ve a Renato-

 **Brandon:** ¿Quién es el?

 **Esqueleto Mágico Real:** No tengo idea Brandon

-Luego de eso los 2 se dirigen a hablar con Renato-

 **Renato:** Les puedo ayudar en algo

 **Esqueleto Mágico Real:** Si ¿Quién eres tú?

 **Renato:** Mi nombre es Renato y soy el nuevo empleado de la bodega del señor Gar, trabajo junto con KO, Rad y Enid

 **Esqueleto Mágico Real:** ¿De verdad? (Como no me entere)

 **Renato:** Si

 **Brandon:** Solo que ya debes saber que la plaza sufre ataques de robots de parte de Boxmore que está cruzando la calle

 **Renato:** Estoy algo enterado de eso (Lo dice mintiendo)

 **Esqueleto Mágico Real:** Bueno si nos quieres conocer mejor a los puedes ir a la tienda que se llama "Firme Outlet" y tal vez algo de la tienda te llame la atención

 **Renato:** Lo tendré en cuenta

 **Brandon:** los marcos de la tienda te pueden llamar la atención

 **Renato:** Ok lo tendré en cuenta

-Brandon y Esqueleto Mágico Real se retiran y entran a la tienda "Iframe Outlet"-

-Luego Renato entra a la bodega de Gar y luego conversan con KO, Rad y Enid-

-Luego de hablar un rato le dicen algo de Boxmore-

 **Enid:** Boxmore es dirigido por Lord Boxman y tiene a sus robots secuaces Darrell, Shannon y Raymond, entre otros, pero no siempre aparecen

 **Rad:** Ese Boxman solo tiene como objetivo destruir la plaza

 **KO:** LordBoxman es un hombre malo solo quiere destruir la plaza y aniquilar a los héroes

 **Renato:** No sabia nada de ese sujeto (Lo dice mintiendo) pero prometo defender esta plaza (Ya se toda la verdad sobre Lord Boxman, pero estoy dispuesto a hacer ese trabajo sucio, aunque se que el dinero que me vaya a dar no va poder quitarme la culpa por lo que sea que le harán a KO. Pero no tengo opción)

-Luego de eso pasa su primer día de trabajo en Lakewood Plaza Turbo-

-Pero al final del día-

-Todos se dirigirán a sus casas-

-Solo quedaban KO y Renato afuera de la bodega-

 **Renato:** (deprimido) (Bueno ahora tengo que ver donde paso la primera noche) (No puedo irme a Boxmore así no más) (ya que la poca reputación que he hecho aquí, quedaría destruida, el plan se iría a la basura y seria considerado un traído. ¿Qué hago?)

-KO se percata de como esta Renato-

 **KO:** ¿Estas bien Renato?

 **Renato:** (suspira) No KO, no tengo un lugar donde pasar la noche

 **KO:** Oh ya veo, (se le prende el foco) ¿Le pregunto a mi mami si puedes ir a vivir a mi casa?

 **Renato:** (Levantado un poco el ánimo) ¿Harías eso por mí? A pesar de que apenas nos conocimos hoy KO

 **KO:** Claro eres una buena persona (Luego de eso sonríe)

 **Renato:** Gracias KO

-Luego de eso caminan a "Fitness Dojo"-

-Luego Carol estaba cerrando el Dojo-

-Luego voltea a ver a KO y Renato-

-Luego KO y Renato se acercan a Carol-

 **Carol:** Hola mi mancuernita ¿Cómo te fue hoy en el trabajo?

 **KO:** Bien mami, no hubo ningún ataque de robot de Boxmore y conocí mejor a Renato

 **Carol:** De verdad

 **Renato:** Si señora, su hijo es un niño increíble con un gran potencial para ser un gran héroe

 **KO:** Mami te puedo hacer una pregunta

 **Carol:** ¿Cuál es KO?

 **KO:** Mami Renato no tiene ningún lugar donde dormir y no quiero que pase la noche con hambre ni con frio, así que ¿Podría pasar un tiempo en la casa?

 **Carol:** Es cierto eso Renato

 **Renato:** Si señora yo no tengo ningún conocido aquí, si dice que, si prometo ser lo menos molesto posible y de ser necesario dormiré en el suelo o en el sofá, no importa. Pero si dice que no está bien ya que no sé porque necesidades estén pasando y no quisiera ser una molestia (Lo dice algo triste, deprimido y agachando la cabeza)

 **Carol:** (mira con empatía a Renato) Renato

 **Renato:** (sube la cabeza) Si

 **Carol:** He oído todo lo que has dicho y veo que eres sincero, además te ves una buena persona y digo que si

 **Renato:** ¿De verdad?

 **Carol:** Si

 **Renato:** (abraza a Carol) Muchas gracias señora Carol

 **Carol:** (corresponde) Renato solo dime Carol

 **Renato:** Esta bien

 **KO:** Me alegro por ti Renato, podre conocerte mejor

-luego de eso KO, Carol y Renato caminan hacia donde está el carro-

-Luego de encender el carro-

-Carol conduce el carro y luego de unos minutos de estar en el tráfico llegan a la casa-

-los 3 se bajan y luego entran-

 **KO:** Bienvenido a mi casa Renato

 **Renato:** (Ve la casa) Es linda

 **Carol:** Se que no es mucho, pero es mejor que estar en la calle

 **Renato:** Tiene razón

-luego de eso los 3 cenan, charlan un rato, y luego se duermen, pero Renato duerme en el sofá-

 **Renato:** (al menos es mejor que estar aguantando a los robots de Lord Boxman)

 **Fin del capítulo 8**

 **En este capítulo Renato dejo Boxmore para ir a Lakewood Plaza Turbo**

 **Logro obtener el puesto**

 **Se ha hecho amigo de Enid, Rad, pero en especial de KO**

 **Luego habla un poco con Brandon y un Esqueleto Mágico Real**

 **Al final del día Renato se siente mal debido a que no sabe donde va pasar la noche ya que no puede regresar a Boxmore ya que eso arruinaría el plan de Boxman y del profesor Venenoso**

 **Así que le pregunta a Carol si puede quedar a vivir un tiempo en su casa, Carol dice que si ya que ve Renato es una buena persona**

 **Luego de eso Renato entra a la casa de KO y de Carol**

 **Pasa un rato hablando con KO y con Carol, luego se van a dormir**

 **Pero la pregunta es:**

 **¿Renato aun seguirá dispuesto a hacer el trabajo sucio que le encargo Renato?**

 **O**

 **¿Estará cambiando de idea?**

 **¿Traicionara a Boxman o a KO y los demás?**

 **Descúbranlo más adelante**


	10. Capítulo 9 Un dia en la casa de KO

**A partir de ahora usare el POV:**

 **POV Renato:**

A pasado más de una semana desde que deje mi familia atrás, vine a los Estados Unidos para buscar una mejor calidad de vida, luego de bajar del avión hice el papeleo y luego me subí a un bus que me dirigía hacia lo desconocido, iba en el bus y no hable para en esas horas, solo miraba la foto de mi familia y la bandera que traiga conmigo y las veía, me hacen recordar de donde provengo y recordar por qué deje todo atrás, luego me baje del bus y me encontré con Lakewood Plaza Turbo y Boxmore.

En ese momento no sabía hacia dónde dirigirme, lo pensé un momento y luego de pensarlo me dirige a Boxmore. No me recibieron muy bien que digamos, más que todo Darrell, Shannon y Raymond, aunque pienso que Raymond es gay, luego Lord Boxman me dirigió hacia su oficina y luego de rogarme un rato me dio el trabajo.

El trabajo era de ser el de limpieza, al inicio me fue difícil, los momentos más incomodos fueron el limpiar los baños y el de sacar la basura.

Poco a poco me fui adaptando al ambiente de Boxmore. Luego de unos días veo a KO, Rad y Enid salir juntos como verdaderos amigos... Algo que yo no tuve la verdad. Pero eso es lo de menos.

Luego me fui relacionando mejor con los robots de Boxmore, pero tampoco al punto de ser amigos

unos días después llegan dos personas que Boxman considera aliadas, Fink y el profesor Venenoso. El profesor Venenoso se ve alguien inteligente y de respetar, en cambio Fink como que no me agrado mucho verme y hasta me amenazo.

Luego Boxman me cuenta el verdadero propósito del porque me contracto...Ni quiero pensarlo ahora ya que solo pensarlo me hace sentir mal.

Pero LordBoxman me ofreció a cambio $25,000 si secuestro a KO

Al día siguiente me envió a Lakewood Plaza Turbo para conseguir el empleo en la bodega de Gar

Llega, pero estaba cerrado, así que decidí esperar

Pero luego de unos minutos llegaron en un carro una mujer y un niño a la plaza

Hablaron un momento y al verme se acercaron y me empezamos a hablar

Descubrí que ese niño con banda roja se llama KO

Luego la mujer se fue a su lugar de trabajo y hable con KO

luego de eso llegaron una adolescente que se llama Enid y un alienígena que se llama Rad. Luego llego su jefe el señor Gar. Luego todos entramos a la bodega y yo entre a la oficina del señor Gar para pedir el puesto de trabajo.

No les mentiré estaba nervioso, el señor Gar se ve alguien serio y que con él no se juega

El vio mi curriculum y le pareció, quizá se debe a la experiencia que adquirí antes de venir aquí

El señor Gar me contracto y de inmediato comenzó a trabajar

Sali un momento a botar el anuncio, pero vi a un oso y a un esqueleto y hablamos un poco y luego fuimos a nuestro trabajo

Paso el día y al terminar la jornada todos se fueron a sus casas

Pero yo no podía ir de nuevo a Boxmore ya que me descubrían, así que le pregunte a KO si podía ir a su casa. Él me dijo que le iba a preguntar a su mamá y así fue, ella accedió ya que me ve como una buena persona y es cierto.

Fui a la casa de KO y de Carol en un carro. Llegamos en unos minutos. No es mucho pero peor es nada.

Ellos me recibieron como alguien de la familia. Allí pasé la primera noche, lejos de Boxmore, dormí en un sofá

Pero ahora estoy en un gran conflicto

¿Hago el trabajo sucio que me dijo Boxman? o ¿Lo traiciono y me uno a KO y los demás?

Pero Boxman me ofrecerá mucho dinero por eso

(suspira) Eso lo decidiré en su momento

-A la mañana siguiente-

-Renato ya se encontraba levantado-

 **Renato:** No tengo de otra que acostumbrarme a esto, pero es mejor que estar en la calle (Lo decía rascándose la espalda)

-Luego de eso Renato se dirige al baño-

-Luego sale del baño-

-Renato ve a Carol despierta-

 **Renato:** Buenos días Carol

 **Carol:** Buenos días Renato ¿Como amaneciste?

 **Renato:** La verdad bien

 **Carol:** Hare el desayuno ahora mismo, ¿puedes ayudarme en barrer la casa?

 **Renato:** (Recordando como trabaja en Boxmore y haciendo una cara de incomodidad)

-Carol ve a Renato-

 **Carol:** ¿Estas bien Renato?

 **Renato:** (Sacado de sus pensamientos) Emm si, con gusto lo hare

 **Carol:** Después podrías despertar a mi mancuernita

 **Renato:** ¿Mancuernita?

 **Carol:** Cuando digo Mancuernita me refiero a KO

 **Renato:** Ah ya veo, (que idiota soy)

-Luego de eso Carol se dirige a la cocina a hacer el desayuno-

-Mientras que Renato busca una escoba

 **POV Carol**

Renato se ve una buena persona ¿Pero porque habrá hecho esa cara cuando le dije que podría barrer la casa? Luego le pregunto

-Luego de eso Carol estaba haciendo el desayuno-

-mientras que Renato estaba barriendo la casa-

 **Renato (Barriendo):** esto es mejor que estar en Boxmore

-luego de que Renato barriera toda la casa-

-se dirige a la cama donde está dormido KO-

 **Renato:** (ve a KO) es una ternura cuando duerme, pero lo tengo que despegar

-Luego de eso Renato se acerca a KO y lo sacude para que se despierte-

 **Renato:** (sacudiendo a KO) KO despierta

-Luego de eso KO se despierta, bosteza y saluda a Renato-

 **KO:** buenos días Renato

 **Renato:** buenos días KO, tu madre me dijo que te despertara ya que en unos minutos va estar el desayuno listo

 **KO:** ok, en unos segundos me levanto

-Luego de eso Renato se aparta de la cama-

-Luego de eso KO bosteza, se levanta de la cama y se estira-

 **Renato:** bueno KO yo estaré por allí, tu ve a lavarte la cara, tu madre avisara cuando este el desayuno

 **KO:** ok voy en seguida

-KO se cambia la ropa-

-Renato estaba sentando en el sofá sin hacer nada-

 **Renato:** (no quiero ser una molestia para KO ni para Carol, pero no puedo hacer lo que se me dé la gana ya que no estoy en mi casa, peor aún, soy un extranjero)

-Renato está en el sofá sin hacer nada-

-Luego de eso llega KO-

 **KO:** ¿estás bien?

 **Renato:** (ve a KO) Estoy bien KO, solo que estoy aquí en este sofá

 **KO:** bueno ¿quieres hacer algo Renato?

 **Renato:** (se levanta del sofá) quizás luego KO, mejor iré a ver en que le ayudo a tu madre

 **KO:** ok

-Luego de eso Renato se levanta del sofá y se dirige a la cocina-

 **KO:** ¿Quizás aún le cuesta adaptarse?

-Renato camina a la cocina y ve a Carol que ya casi tiene hecho el desayuno-

 **Renato:** Señora Carol

 **Carol:** Si ¿Qué quieres Renato?

 **Renato:** ¿Podría ayudarle en algo?

 **Carol:** Claro porque no

-Luego de eso Carol le dice a Renato que le ayude a servir los platos, acto siguiente Renato ve el armario de cocina, abre una puerta, agarra 3 platos, los deja en la mesa, luego va por 3 vasos, cierra la puerta-

 **Carol:** (Ve a Renato) Bien, ahora podrías por favor sacar el jugo de naranja que está en el refrigerador

 **Renato:** En seguida

-Renato se acerca al refrigerador, abre el refrigerado, busca el jugo de naranja y lo encuentra rápido, luego lo saca de la refrigeradora, cierra el refrigerador y lo pone en la mesa-

 **Renato:** Muy viene está listo

 **Carol:** Bien, ¿Podrías llamar a KO para que venga a desayunar?

 **Renato:** Claro

-Carol empieza a servir el desayuno mientras que Renato busca a KO-

-Renato se dirige a la sala de estar y ve a KO sentado en el sofá-

 **Renato:** KO tu mamá dice que...

-Renato ve que KO tiene unas tarjetas-

 **Renato:** ¿Que eso KO?

 **KO:** (Ve a Renato) Esto (Mostrando una tarjeta de poder al azar) Esto se llama Tarjeta de poder

 **Renato:** Ya veo, pero tu mamá dice que el desayuno está listo

 **KO:** Ok

 **Renato:** luego me explicas que son las tarjetas de poder

 **KO:** Claro

-Entonces KO y Renato se dirigen a la cocina-

-Carol ya ha servido el desayuno que es huevo estrellado, tocino y el jugo de naranja-

-Los 3 comieron felices-

-Al terminar de desayunar Renato habla-

 **Renato:** Señora Carol

 **Carol:** Si

 **Renato:** si quiere puedo lavar los platos y vasos

 **Carol:** Oh claro, y después podrías jugar un rato con KO

 **Renato:** Por supuesto

-Entonces Renato se acerca al lavado y entonces lava los platos y vasos-

 **POV Carol:**

Renato se ve alguien que le gusta colaborar, creo que este chico me está empezando a caer bien, lo estoy empezando a ver como si fuera mi hijo mayor

-Renato estaba lavando los platos y luego KO se le acerca

 **KO:** Renato

 **Renato:** ¿Qué quieres KO?

 **KO:** Después de que termines de lavar los platos y los vasos ¿Quieres ver mis tarjetas de poder?

 **Renato:** Claro KO me gustaría

 **KO:** Bien te estaré esperando en la sala de estar

-Luego de eso KO se retira de la cocina-

-Carol se acerca a Renato-

 **Carol:** Veo que te gusta colaborar Renato

 **Renato:** Así es señora Carol, usted y su hijo KO me aceptaron en su casa a pesar de que apenas nos conocimos ayer, no puedo estar aquí sin hacer nada ya que no quiero ser una molestia

 **Carol:** Ya veo, pues gente que colabora me cae bien

 **Renato:** (Hasta ahora no he visto al esposo de Carol. ¿Acaso el abra dejada o habrá muerto? Mejor no pregunto eso ya que no me incumbe y no quiero hacer que se sienta mal)

-Renato termina de lavar los platos y los vasos-

-Luego se dirige hacia donde esta KO-

-KO estaba sentado en el sofá con sus tarjetas de poder-

-Renato se acerca a KO-

 **Renato:** (Ve a KO y las tarjetas de poder) KO ¿Lo que tienes allí que son?

 **KO:** Son tarjetas de poder

-Renato se sienta a la

 **Renato:** ¿Para qué sirven las tarjetas de poder?

 **KO:** Bueno sirve para ver el nivel de poder de los héroes

 **Renato:** ¿Puedo ver?

 **KO:** Claro

-Entonces KO le muestra algunas de sus tarjetas de poder-

 *****Inserte tarjeta de poder de Elodia*****

 **Renato:** ¿Quién es ella?

 **KO:** ella es Elodia, va Prep POINT y es examiga de Enid

 **Renato:** ¿Porque dejaron de ser amigas?

 **KO:** según me dijo Enid, Elodie la uso solo para ganar un concurso

 **Renato:** que mala es

 **KO:** pero Enid ya lo supero y creo que ya ni se acuerda de ella

 **Renato:** me parece bien, gente así no vale la pena recordar

-Luego KO saca otra carta de poder-

 **Renato:** ¿Quién es el?

 **KO:** (la ve) Ni yo lo sé, nunca he visto esta carta antes

 *****Inserte tarjeta de poder de personaje misterioso*****

Luego alguien sale de nada-

 **Cartillo:** esperen ¿qué hace esa carta aquí?

 **Renato:** ¡Cartillo! ¿Qué hace aquí?

 **Cartillo:** bueno vengo a ver cómo va esto y KO ¿Como es que llego esa carta aquí?

 **KO:** no lo sé, solo estaba viendo las cartas de poder y agarre esta (sacando la tarjeta de poder misteriosa)

 **Cartillo:** ya veo, bueno KO será mejor que me la des porque no es tuya

 **KO:** pero me gusta

 **Cartillo:** por si no lo has notado esta carta de poder tiene el nivel -100, eso quiere decir que es un villano y no tiene que estar aquí contigo

 **KO:** (ve bien la carta) Es cierto, es un hombre con smoking negro, no se ve el rostro y tiene un fondo negro, su nombre es desconocido y su nivel de poder es -100. no entiendo cómo es que vino a parar a mi

 **Cartillo:** eso es lo de menos dámela por favor

 **KO:** ok

-KO se levanta del sofá y le da la tarjeta de poder misteriosa a Cartillo y se sienta de nuevo en el sofá-

 **Cartillo:** bueno entonces yo me voy

 **Renato:** espere señor Cartillo ¿qué significa la tarjeta de poder?

-Cartillo desaparece por arte de magia-

 **Renato:** ese Cartillo es muy misterioso y además creo que oculta algo

 **KO:** quizás tengas razón, pero no podemos hacer nada ya que él es el autor de esto

 **Renato:** bueno es lo de menos, ¿me podrías mostrar las demás cartas de poder?

 **KO:** claro

-KO saca otra tarjeta de poder al azar-

 *****Inserte tarjeta de poder de Shadowy Figure*****

 **KO:** (la ve) (solo se forma una cara de enojo)

 **Renato:** (ve la carta) ¿Pasa algo KO?

 **KO:** no es nada

 **Renato:** ¿Entonces porque te enojaste al verla?

 **KO:** te cuento algo Renato

 **Renato:** adelante KO, puedes confiar en mí, esto no saldrá de mi

 **KO:** tengo una forma que se llama TKO, ese sujeto llamado "Shadowy Figure" hice que saliera TKO, cuando me transformo en TKO mi personalidad cambia y un poco mi apariencia y por supuesto me da mucho poder

 **Renato:** eso se oye genial KO

 **KO:** no lo es, las veces que me he transformado, he perdido el control y he atacado tanto a enemigos y amigos, también dañe la plaza una vez y no quiero volver a hacerlo, Dendy Intento ayudarme a ver como provenía mi poder, pero solo destruí su laboratorio, no quiero ser TKO de nuevo (se tapa la cara)

 **Renato:** tranquilo KO, debe ser duro transformarte en alguien que no eres, pero puedes contar con mi apoyo, me puedes ver como un amigo y confía en mi

 **KO:** (se destapa la cara) gracias Renato

 **Renato:** nos llevaremos bien KO y yo siempre te apoyare

-Luego de eso KO y Renato siguieron viendo más tarjetas de poder-

-Renato y KO juegan a la escondidas un rato hasta cansarse-

-Luego Renato jugo un rato con KO-

-Los 2 deciden bañarse-

-Luego los 3 almuerzan-

-En la tarde los 3 hablan cosas de la vida y se van conociendo mejor-

 **KO POV:**

Renato se ve que es buena persona y además se ve que es alguien sincero y de buen corazón, como yo, empiezo a ver a Renato más que un amigo... 

Lo empiezo a ver como mi hermano mayor

 **Cartillo:** verdad que te engañe

-Luego siguieron hablando hasta la noche y luego cenaron y vieron tv un rato-

-Luego de eso se fueron a cepillar los dientes y a dormir todos-

-Pero como eso de la media noche Renato se levanta-

 **Renato:** (es hora de anotar información vital para LordBoxman)

-Renato se acerca a su mochila que estaba colgada en una pared-

-con cuidado saca un cuaderno y un lápiz-

-y camina con cuidado hacia el sofá y se sienta-

 **Renato:** es hora de escribir lo que he recolectado hasta el momento de Información

-Entonces Renato empieza a escribir información de lo que tiene hasta el momento de información en el cuaderno-

 **Fin del capítulo 9**

 **En este capítulo Renato empieza a socializar con KO y con Carol y empiezan a llevarse mejor y a comenzar una amistad**

 **Tanto que al grado de que Carol ve a Renato como su hijo mayor y KO ve a Renato como su hermano mayor**

 **Renato convive un rato con KO y al ver la tarjeta de poder de Shadowy Figure KO se enoja y este le pregunta que le pasa y KO le cuenta sobre TKO**

 **Pero ya al estar todos dormidos Renato empieza a escribir información**

 **¿acaso Renato pretende hacer el trabajo sucio? Aun sabiendo que está mal**

 **O**

¿ **Se detendrá en algún momento?**

 **Eso se verá más adelante**


	11. Capítulo 10 Conociendo mejor la plaza

**POV Renato:**

Luego de desvelarme un poco en la noche para anotar lo que se hasta ahora de KO y de Carol, ya tengo bastante información sobre ellos dos, pero sé que me hacen falta conocer a más personas para saber cómo es que funciona mejor Lakewood plaza turbo.

Pero sé que poco a poco lo voy a conseguir y que al final Lord Boxman me dará una jugosa recompensa, aunque tenga que hacer ese trabajo sucio y sé que me estaré culpando el resto de mi vida. Pero valdrá la pena

-Ya en la mañana-

-Renato, Carol y KO ya se encuentran despiertos listo para ir a Lakewood plaza turbo-

-Con Renato-

 **Renato:** (Mirando la mochila con sus cosas) Llevo el cuaderno y el lápiz. No sería mala idea ya que si me descubren el cuaderno con los datos a lo mejor sospechen de mí y me descubran. Pero

-Luego de pensarlo-

 **Renato:** Esta decidido lo llevare, pero no dejare que nadie lo vea

-Luego de eso Renato se pone la mochila a la espalda-

-Luego iba caminando hacia la puerta a esperar a que KO y Carol lleguen-

-Pero justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta-

 **Carol:** Que rápido eres Renato

 **Renato:** Si estoy emocionado por trabajar en la bodega de Gar

 **KO:** Yo estuve así de emocionado en el primer día

 **Renato:** Ya veo (KO me empieza a caer bien al igual que Carol)

-Luego de eso los 3 se fueron al carro y luego de estar unos minutos en el tráfico están por llegar a Lakewood plaza turbo)

-Pero-

 **Renato:** (viendo a Boxmore) (¿Que estará pasando ahora en Boxmore?)

 **KO:** (Ve a Renato) ¿Estas bien Renato?

 **Renato:** Si KO, solo que esa fábrica no me da buena espina (Mintiendo)

 **KO:** De esa fábrica viene robots con la intención de destruir la plaza

 **Renato:** ¿En serio?

 **KO:** Si casi todos los días tengo que pelear contra los robots junto a Rad y a Enid

 **Renato:** Bueno si aparece uno veré en que puedo ayudar KO

 **KO:** Me parece, entre más mejor

-Luego de eso el carro se estaciona en Lakewood plaza turbo-

-Renato, KO y Carol se bajan del carro-

 **Carol:** Nos vemos al finalizar la jornada mis mancuernitas

-Carol besa a KO y se despide de Renato-

 **Renato:** KO tu mamá es muy cariñosa

 **KO:** Lo sé, es buena persona

-Luego de eso KO y Renato se acercan a la entrada de la bodega de Gar-

-Luego Renato habla-

 **Renato:** Oye KO

 **KO:** Si

 **Renato:** ¿Vas a la escuela?

 **KO:** Si tengo muchos compañeros y voy con Dendy

 **Renato:** Dendy ¿Quién es Dendy?

 **KO:** Dendy es una kappa, es científica y mi mejor amiga

 **Renato:** Quisiera conocerla (Para sacar más información y así dársela a Lord Boxman)

 **KO:** Tal vez un día que lleves a la escuela puedas conocerla

 **Renato:** Me gustaría

-Luego de eso llega Rad en su camioneta-

-Rad se baja y ve a KO y a Renato-

 **Rad:** Que hay

 **KO/Renato:** Hola

 **Rad:** que temprano como siempre KO y ahora el nuevo empleado también viene temprano

 **Renato:** Si es que KO y Carol son madrugadores, (bostezando) No será fácil adaptarme a esto

 **KO:** Pero lo harás

-Luego de unos segundos-

 **Renato:** Oye Rad ¿Como conseguiste esos músculos?

 **Rad:** Bueno los conseguí recogiendo las partes de los robots que hemos ido destruyendo todos estos años con la ayuda de mi telekinesis, no fue fácil al inicio ya que me costaba trabajo levantarlos, pero poco a poco fui aumentando mis musculatura y fuerza para al final obtener el cuerpo que siempre soñé (Presumiendo sus músculos)

 **Renato:** Wow es increíble

 **Rad:** si haces pesas como yo hice puedes lograr tener el físico que tengo, claro con esmero y esfuerzo

 **Renato:** lo pensare

-Luego de eso llega Enid

 **Enid:** hola chicos

 **Rad/Renato/KO:** hola Enid

 **Enid:** como siempre un aburrido día de trabajo en la bodega a hacer lo mismo de siempre; atender a los clientes

 **Rad:** tienes razón

 **Renato:** pero al menos les pagan

 **Enid:** bueno eso si

-Luego de eso llega el señor Gar de manera épica-

 **Gar:** bueno listos para otro día de trabajo

 **KO:** Si señor Gar

 **Enid:** si

 **Rad:** si

 **Renato:** claro

-Luego de eso Gar abre la bodega y todos entran-

-Luego todos hacen sus actividades diarias, hasta que-

 **Gar:** (sale de la oficina) Tengo que hacer unas misiones, sigan haciendo su trabajo

-El señor Gar sale de la bodega y luego se dirige a hacer su misión-

 **Renato:** (trapeando) ¿A dónde se dirige el señor Gar?

 **Enid:** no lo sabemos

 **KO:** el señor Gar solo describe como "misiones secretas"

 **Renato:** como que dice "eso no les incumbe"

 **Rad:** tal vez si

-Luego de eso todos en la bodega siguen haciendo sus actividades diarias-

-En Boxmore-

-Todo estaba transcurriendo con normalidad-

-Estaba Darrell sentado en su cuarto-

 **Darrell:** extraño a Renato, me caiga bien el humano, esperó que pueda regresar pronto. Estás de acuerdo Jethro

 **Jethro:** yo soy Jethro

-Luego va pasando Shannon-

 **Shannon:** oye que estás haciendo allí sin hacer nada, si papá se entera de que no estás haciendo nada te va a regañar

 **Darrell:** es que extraño al humano

 **Shannon:** a la masa de carne, yiu asquito

 **Darrell:** ¿Porque lo odias Shannon?

 **Shannon:** porque no me cae bien que digamos y además presiento que nos va a traicionar

 **Darrell:** ¿Como crees? Le demostró ser leal a papi

 **Shannon:** simplemente lo presiento, porque no es ni héroe ni villano, por lo cual él puede verse influenciado por los héroes y si le dicen sobre nosotros lo que somos realmente nos traicionara

 **Darrell:** pero yo lo vi convencido cuando papi le dijo sobre una recompensa de $25,000

 **Shannon:** puede que sí, pero aun así no confió en él, mejor veamos que hacemos aquí

 **Darrell:** si será lo mejor, no quiero que papi me regañe

-Entonces Shannon y Darrell salen de la habitación-

-Mientras que en la oficina de Boxman-

 **Boxman:** ¿Como le estará Renato ahora mismo?

-Luego de unos segundos-

 **Boxman:** ya se le voy a llamar

-Boxman saca su celular y busca en los contactos

 **Boxman:** ¿Que no puede ser? Bueno lo buscare de nuevo

-vuelve a buscar el número de Renato, pero no lo encuentra-

 **Boxman:** pero que imbécil fui debí haberle comprado un celular a Renato. ¿Ahora cómo se supone que lo contacte? Bueno eso lo veré al rato

-Mientras tanto en la plaza-

-Renato se encontraba en el baño-

-Pero en realidad estaba con su libreta-

-Estaba anotando nuevos datos para luego entregárselos a Boxman-

-Los datos van así por el momento-

 **K.O**

K.O es un niño de entre 6 a 11 años de edad, tiene el sueño de ser un gran héroe.

Según me ha contado él quiere mucho a su mamá y a sus amigos.

Un dato especial es que él puede hacer "Un puño de poder" con sus manos y destruir a los robots o dejar herido a los que hayan sido golpeados por el "Puño de poder"

Como dato importante y confirmando lo que me dijo Lord Boxman él tiene un lado oscuro que se llama "TKO" pero me conto que en esa forma pierde el control de su ser, así que hay que tener el mayor cuidado posible si planean usar su forma oscura a su beneficio

 **Carol**

Carol es la mamá de KO, es una mujer que quiere mucho a su hijo KO. Esta soltera. Se desconoce que le paso a su marido, ella tiene un dojo aquí en la plaza que se llama "Fitness Emotions"

Allí llegan varias amigas de ella, aunque aún no las conozco y no creo que sean de mucha importancia ya que no se ve que tengan alguna conexión con KO

Eso si esta mujer se enoja si molestan a KO así que hay que tener cuidado con ella

 **Enid**

Ella es una adolescente que trabaja en la bodega del señor Gar, ella es amiga de KO y de Rad

Aparenta ser alguien cool, solo pasa en el mostrador de la bodega

Es la más seria y responsable de los empleados del señor Gar

Ella tiene la habilidad de lanzar patadas de fuego

Puede ser algo enojada por veces

Por lo que en mi punto de vista puede ser una amenaza junto con KO y Carol

 **Rad**

Rad es un adolescente alienígena que proviene de otro planeta

Es el más vago de los empleados de la bodega de Gar

Es perezoso

Tiene músculos en sus brazos, eso debe a que cuando empezó a trabajar en la bodega del señor Gar el con la ayuda de su telekinesis (Por cierto, es de color violeta) él puede levantar objetos con su dedo índice o incluso con su mente, con la ayuda de su habilidad de levitar cosas (O de su telekinesis, como quieran llamarle) también puede levitar a seres vivos

Así que yo lo considero la mayor amenaza para Boxmore y que hay que tener gran cuidado con ese sujeto

 **Esqueleto Mágico Real**

Este sujeto es un esqueleto mágico real

Lo que se por el momento de este sujeto es que trabaja en iFrame Outlet y trabaja con su mejor amigo que se llama: Brandon

Personalmente no lo considero una amenaza

 **Brandon**

Brandon es el mejor amigo del "Esqueleto Mágico Real"

No se ve que tenga poderes ni nada, parece más como Renato (ósea el que escribe esto) alguien común y corriente sin nada en especial

También trabaja en iFrame Outlet junto con el "Esqueleto Mágico Real"

No lo considero una amenaza

 **Mr. Gar**

El señor Gar es el que manda en la plaza, ya que según me han contado, el construyo con sus propias manos

Él es alguien formidable y de temer.

La mayor parte del tiempo no se encuentra en la plaza ya que anda haciendo "Misiones secretas"

Pero considero a este sujeto una amenaza ya que él puede destruir a los robots con mucha facilidad

 **Dendy**

*Aún no hay foto*

Según me ha contado KO ella es su mejor amiga y compañera de clases, es muy inteligente y ella ha intentado descubrir más de la parte oscura de KO ósea TKO

Se ve que ella no es una amenaza, pero podría ayudarnos con el objetivo de esta misión

-Fin del diario-

 **Renato:** Puede que no sea mucho, pero creo que tiene información vital

-Luego de eso Renato sale del baño y camina con cuidado donde tiene su mochila-

-Se acerca a la mochila y guarda el cuaderno con cuidado-

-Pero cuando guardo el cuaderno-

 **Enid:** ¿Qué haces aquí? No deberías estar trapeando el suelo

 **Renato:** (Mierda, espero que no me haya visto) No Enid, simplemente venia por mi botella de agua (Agarra la botella de agua que está en la mochila)

 **Enid:** Ok, pero sigues con tu trabajo después

 **Renato:** (Levanta una mano y luego un pulgar en señal de "OK")

-Luego de eso Enid vuelve a su mostrador-

-Renato termina de tomar su agua y sale hacia la bodega-

-Sigue haciendo lo que sabe mejor hacer, ser el de la limpieza-

 **POV Enid:**

Me parece extraño que Renato haya tardado tanto en el baño, cuando salió vi que llevaba algo, pero no pude notarlo ¿Que será? Bueno eso no importa, no creo que oculte algo, ¿o sí?

-Mientras que Renato hace la limpieza (Como siempre)-

 **POV Renato:**

Espero que Enid no se haya enterado del cuaderno ya que, si descubre lo que he escrito allí, quedare descubierto y de seguro me harán algo. Tengo que ser más discreto de ahora en adelante

 **POV Rad:**

Ese sujeto llamado Renato me está cayendo bien, puede que no sea un héroe ni que tenga poderes, pero me está cayendo bien

-Mientras en Boxmore-

 **Boxman:** ¿Como se supone que contacte a Renato? ya se llamare a Darrell, Shannon y a Raymond

 **Boxman (Micrófono):** Darrell, Shannon y Raymond presenten a mi oficina de inmediato

-En otro lugar de Boxmore-

 **Shannon:** Oyeron eso, nuestro padre quiere que vayamos a su oficina

 **Raymond:** Eso oí hermana

 **Darrell:** Vamos a ver que nos dice papi

 **Shannon:** y el ultimo que llegue es un robot hecho chatarra

-Entonces los 3 robots salen a toda velocidad-

-Pasan empujando a otros robots-

-Luego de hacer carrera llegan a la oficina de Boxman-

-El primero en llegar es Shannon, el segundo es Raymond y el tercero es Darrell-

 **Raymond:** Parece que te gane hermano

 **Shannon:** En tu cara lento (Se ríe)

 **Darrell:** Ya no presuman

 **Boxman:** (Gritando) ¡QUIEREN CALLARSE!

-Entonces los 3 robots se callan-

 **Boxman:** Bien ya que los 3 ya están aquí necesito que hablemos de algo

 **Raymond:** Sobre que padre

 **Boxman:** Calmado Raymond ya lo digo, necesito que uno de ustedes 3 vaya disimuladamente a la plaza y hable con Renato

 **Darrell:** Que tal si nos envías a los 3 a la plaza y que uno aproveche la situación y que hable con el

 **Boxman:** Oye si es buena idea (Sarcasmo) (Se levanta de su silla) ¡ESE ES EL PEOR PLAN QUE HE ODIO EN MI VIDA! Como vas a creer que con mandar a los 3 a la plaza para que la ataquen y luego ataquen a Enid, Rad y KO, 2 se tendrían que ocupar de esos molestos héroes y uno tendría que ver como entra a la bodega y luego hablar con Renato, pero ¿Qué pasa si Enid, Rad y KO derrotan a dos de ustedes y luego ven que uno de ustedes y Renato están compartiendo información? Simple el quedaría al descubierto y el plan se iría a la basura y a de seguro le darían una buena paliza y así mi mejor plan quedaría arruinado. Así que tu plan Darrell es mala idea

 **Shannon:** No se te pudo ocurrir algo mejor Darrell

 **Darrell:** Pero al menos pensé en algo

 **Boxman:** Eso ya no importa

 **Raymond:** Pero ¿A quién enviaras padre?

 **Boxman:** Pensándolo bien enviare a los 3 pero eso si tengan el mayor cuidado posible de que nos descubran, muchos menos a Renato o el plan se iría a la basura

 **Raymond/Darrell/Shannon:** Entendido

 **Darrell:** ¿Pero cuando nos vas a enviar papi?

 **Boxman:** Hasta nuevo aviso, ya que necesito que Renato recolecte la mayor información posible de ese lugar, ahora los 3 se pueden retirar

-Entonces los 3 robots se retiran-

 **Boxman:** Espero que el plan funcione bien a la perfección

-En la bodega todo transcurría normal-

 **Renato:** (Leyendo su comic) Esta interesante, parece que la dictadura de ese sujeto llegara a su fin pronto

-Luego de eso llega KO-

 **KO:** ¿Qué es eso Renato?

 **Renato:** (deja de leer el comic) Ah esto, es un comic KO

 **KO:** ¿Puedo leerlo?

 **Renato:** Claro

-Reato le da el comic a KO-

-KO comienza a leer el comic-

-Luego de haber leído un poco el comic-

 **KO:** Que malo es ese sujeto, es muy cruel, despiadado y aniquila a quien se interpone en su camino

 **Renato:** KO no por nada es el villano de la historia

 **KO:** Puedo leerlo mejor en la casa

 **Renato:** Claro KO

-Luego de eso todos siguen trabajando-

-Renato sale un rato de la bodega a ver los demás locales de la plaza-

-Ve a más personas en la plaza-

-Todo sigue transcurriendo de forma normal-

 **Fin del capítulo 10**

 **En este capítulo Renato esta recolectando información para luego enviársela a Lord Boxman**

 **Pero lo que no sabe Renato es que Boxman ya tiene planeado enviar a Darrell, Shannon y a Raymond para que le den información sobre las personas de la plaza**

 **¿Que pasara más adelante?**

 **PD: ¿Quieren que el "diario" de Renato salga con la información de los personajes mas adelante o solamente de lo nuevo que recolecte?**


	12. Capítulo 11 Conociendo a Dendy

-Unos días después-

-Renato estaba en el sofá viendo la libreta-

-Renato abre la libreta que contiene la información que ha recolectado hasta el momento-

 **Renato:** Llevo buena información anotada por el momento, pero creo que es insuficiente, veré como le hago pare recolectar más información para enviársela a Lord Boxman

-Luego de eso KO, Carol y Renato se empiezan a alistar para otro día-

-Pero Renato ve a KO con una mochila-

 **Renato:** KO ¿Porque tienes esa mochila?

 **KO:** Porque hoy tengo que ir a la escuela

 **Renato:** A la escuela ¿Como se llama la escuela? (Qué tiempos aquellos)

 **KO:** La escuela se llama "Escuela Pública Lakewood"

 **Renato:** Ya veo (que nombre y los nombres de las escuelas de mi país tienen mejores nombres)

 **Renato:** ¿Tienes amigos es esa escuela KO?

 **KO:** si, se llaman, Nanini, Genesis, Bobo y mi mejor amiga Dendy

 **Renato:** Espera ¿Dendy es tu mejor amiga y también es tu compañera de clase?

 **KO:** Así es

 **Renato:** Quisiera conocerla

 **KO:** Un día si llega a la plaza bien puedas hablar con ella

 **Renato:** Eso me gustaría mucho (Para luego de conocerla anotar información en mi libreta y luego entregársela a Lord Boxman)

-Luego llega Carol-

 **Carol:** bueno Renato primero iremos a dejar a KO a la escuela y luego los dos iremos a la plaza a cumplir con la jornada Laboral

 **Renato:** (Levanta la mano como soldado) OK señora

-Luego de eso los 3 se suben al carro y Carol conduce a la escuela donde estudia KO-

-al estar cerca del lugar Renato ve como es la escuela-

 **Renato:** Wow es increíble (Ni los lugares donde estudie en mi país son así)

-Luego de que Renato se sorprendiera de cómo es la escuela-

-KO estaba a punto de bajarse del carro-

 **Carol:** Ten un buen día mi mancuernita y pórtate bien

 **KO:** claro que lo hare mami

 **Renato:** Cuídate mucho KO

 **KO:** Claro que me cuidare mucho Renato

-Dejan a KO en la entrada en la escuela-

-Se ven pasar a otros niños-

-Pero se luego llega otro carro con 3 "personas" en el-

-El Carro se estaciona-

 **Pepelina:** Cuídate hija

 **Pavel:** Presta atención a las clases y no te vayas a quedar dormida del aburrimiento en clases (Sonidos de platillos)

 **Dendy:** Claro que lo hare y nunca me he quedado dormida en clases

-Luego la persona se baja del carro-

-Renato nota a Dendy-

 **Renato:** ¿Esa niña?

-El carro de los padres de Dendy se retira-

-Dendy ve el carro donde esta Carol y Renato-

 **Dendy:** Buenos días mama de KO

 **Renato:** (¿Acaso esta niña conoce a Carol y a KO?)

 **Carol:** Buenos días Dendy

 **Renato:** (¡Ella es Dendy! ¡La mejor amiga de KO! Esto está saliendo a la perfección y nadie sospecha de mi aún)

-Dendy ve a Renato-

 **Dendy:** ¿Quién eres tú?

 **Renato:** Ah hola niña, yo me llamo Renato

 **Dendy:** Hola Renato, bueno me tengo que ir a clases los veo luego

 **Carol:** Nos vemos luego Dendy

 **Renato:** Nos vemos luego (Quisiera conocerla y creo que tendría ya una parte fundamental de la investigación)

-Luego de eso Carol conduce hacia la plaza-

-Dendy entra a la escuela y ve a KO que estaba cerca-

 **Dendy:** KO

-Luego KO voltea a ver a Dendy-

 **KO:** Dendy

-KO corre hacia donde esta Dendy-

 **KO:** Dendy te estaba esperando

 **Dendy:** Es bueno que ya estés aquí KO

 **KO:** ¿Sabes si tenemos clase con la señorita Quántica?

 **Dendy:** Déjame ver KO

-Dendy saca su mochila y sale una pantalla con un teclado-

-Luego Dendy busca el horario y luego de buscar unos segundos lo encuentra-

 **Dendy:** (viendo el horario) KO me temo que sí y son las últimas dos horas de clases

 **KO:** ¿que? Esto va estar horrible

 **Dendy:** tienes razón, pero no hay de otra

-Luego Dendy guarda la pantalla y el teclado en su mochila-

 **Dendy:** KO ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

 **KO:** Si, el que Dendy

 **Dendy:** ¿Quién era el chico que estaba en el auto de tu mamá?

 **KO:** A es el Renato...

-Tocan el timbre para ir a clases-

 **KO:** Luego te explico más de el

 **Dendy:** Esta bien KO

-Luego KO, Dendy y los demás estudiantes entran a sus respectivos salones de clases-

-Mientras que en la plaza-

-Renato, Enid y Rad se encontraba haciendo lo mismo de siempre-

-Pero Renato está dentro de sus pensamientos-

 **Renato:** (esa niña es Dendy la mejor amiga de KO) (parece que KO me dijo algo sobre Dendy) (Intentado recordar) (Solo recuerdo que dijo KO sobre Dendy que intento ayudarle para saber más de su forma oscura ósea TKO, además que es su mejor amiga, le sacara el mejor provecho a esto) (Tengo que ver la manera de como conozco a Dendy)

-Rad se acerca a Renato-

 **Rad:** ¿Que tanto piensas Renato?

 **Renato: (** Sacado de sus pensamientos) nada, nada

 **Rad:** bueno

-Luego Enid les habla a los 2 chicos **-**

 **Enid:** Rad y Renato puedo hablar con los 2 un momento

 **Rad/Renato:** claro

-Rad y Renato se acercan hacia donde esta Dendy-

 **Enid:** no han notado que desde que apareciste tu Renato no nos han atacado los robots de Boxmore-

 **Rad:** oye es verdad eso, esto es curioso

 **Renato:** ¿Ataques de los robots de Boxmore? ¿La fábrica que está al frente?

 **Enid:** si, pero si esos robots no nos atacan mejor así nos reducimos el trabajo, pero eso si se vuelve más aburrido de lo que ya es

 **Rad:** ah, pero así puedo descansar cuando termino lo que tengo que hacer

 **Enid:** (se acuerda de algo hace días)

 ***flash back***

 **Enid:** ¿Qué haces aquí? No deberías estar trapeando el suelo

 **Renato:** (Mierda, espero que no me haya visto) No Enid, simplemente venia por mi botella de agua (Agarra la botella de agua que está en la mochila)

 **Enid:** Ok, pero sigues con tu trabajo después

 **Renato:** (Levanta una mano y luego un pulgar en señal de "OK")

-Luego de eso Enid vuelve a su mostrador-

-Renato termina de tomar su agua y sale hacia la bodega-

-Sigue haciendo lo que sabe mejor hacer, ser el de la limpieza-

 **POV Enid:**

Me parece extraño que Renato haya tardado tanto en el baño, cuando salió vi que llevaba algo, pero no pude notarlo ¿Qué será? Bueno eso no importa, no creo que oculte algo, ¿o sí?

 ***Fin del flashback***

 **Enid:** Renato ¿Porque tardaste tanto en el baño en el otro día? (Se levanta del mostrador)

 **Rad:** en serio no lo había notado

 **Renato:** (mierda) Pues veras, era porque me quede dormido

 **Enid:** no te creó

 **Renato:** es la verdad

 **Enid:** ¿Porque estabas en el área de descanso antes de la hora de almuerzo?

 **Renato:** (Creo que esta sospechando de mi) no te acuerdas que bebí un poco de agua

 **Enid:** eso es verdad. Bueno entonces supongo que no hay problema de que vayamos a ver dónde tienes tus cosas y les echemos un vistazo

 **Rad:** (maldición no puedo decir que no porque si no las sospechas aumentarán y si digo que "no hay problema" me descubrirán) (mierda) (pero ahora que me acuerde creo que olvide el cuaderno y espero que esa así o si no que el santo maíz me bendiga) claro que no hay problema

 **Enid:** Bueno entonces vamos

-Entonces los 3 caminan al área de descanso-

 **POV RAD:**  
¿Acaso Renato ocultara algo? Sera aliado de Boxman, no lo creo se ve que es buena persona y que nunca se rebajaría al nivel de Boxman, pero eso se verá en unos instantes

 **POV Enid:**  
¿Nos ocultas algo Renato? Espero que no ya que si es así y si tiene que ver Boxman no solo nos decepcionarías a mí y Rad, sino y principalmente a KO y a su madre ya que ellos te han dado su casa y te han tratado como alguien de la familia y para que al final solo salgas como un villano disfrazado como héroe, eso no le caería en gracia a nadie y creó que serias expulsado de Lakewood, no peor aún serias deportado a tu país natal al ser un extranjero. Pero eso ya lo veremos puede que solo sea especulación mía

 **POV Renato:**  
Siento que Enid sospecha de mí y que Rad empieza a sospechar de mí, mierda espero no haber traído él cuaderno o si no hasta aquí llega la misión y quien sabe que pasara después, pero es obvio que no es nada bueno

-Luego entran al área de descanso-

-Enid le dice a Renato que abra su mochila-

-Renato no tiene más opción que hacer eso-

-Renato intenta ocultar sus nervios, pero aun así se le nota un poco-

-Renato se acerca a su mochila y la abre-

-Enid y Rad se acercan e inspeccionan la mochila-

-Pero ven que solamente tiene el almuerzo que son 3 sándwiches y una botella de agua al costado de la mochila-

 **Enid:** ¿solo traes 3 sándwiches y una botella de agua nada más Renato?

 **Renato:** tal como lo vez Enid

 **Enid:** te debo una disculpa Renato

 **Rad:** yo igual

 **Renato:** ¿Por qué?

 **Rad/Enid:** creímos que trabajas para Boxman

 **Renato:** ¿yo trabajar para Boxman? No inventen, nunca sería capaz de aliarme a él después de lo que me han contado sobre el (diablos si sospecharon de mí y si no fuera porque olvide el cuaderno ya estaría frito) (nota mental: no traer más el cuaderno y mantenerlo escondido en la casa de KO) descuiden chicos yo los perdono por eso

 **Enid:** ¿De verdad?

 **Renato:** sin remordimientos hacia ninguno de los 2

-Luego de eso Renato cierra su mochila y la deja donde esta-

 **Rad:** me alegro que no ocultas nada, mucho menos que trabajes para Boxman

 **Renato:** jeje

-Luego de eso Enid y Rad salen de la sala de descansó-

-Renato queda solo-

 **Renato:** (Ojalá que esto siga así y el plan saldrá a la perfección)

-Luego de eso Renato sale de la zona de descanso y se reúne con Rad y Enid-

-pasan las horas y cuando faltan 2 horas clases para que acabe la escuela-

-KO, Dendy y sus demás compañeros estaban sentados en sus respectivos salones-

 **KO:** Ahora se vienen las dos peores horas de clase

 **Dendy:** Así es KO, pero no tenemos de otra

 **KO:** Ojalá que hoy no venga tan amargada como siempre

 **Dendy:** No puedo decir nada sobre eso

-Todos estaban hablando en el salón de clases hasta que alguien entra alguien-

-No es nada más ni nada menos que La señorita Quántica-

 **Señorita Quántica:** Muy buenas tardes niños

 **Todos los alumnos:** Buenas tardes señorita Quántica

-La señorita Quántica deja su libro en el escritorio-

 **Señorita Quántica:** Clase hoy tendremos clase de matemáticas

-Todos se quejan-

 **Señorita Quántica:** ¡SILENCIO! O quieren que sean suspendidos en el aire como le paso a Bobo

 **Todos los alumnos:** No señorita Quántica

 **Señorita Quántica:** Bien entonces quiero que se queden callados y me presten la mayor atención posible ya que al final dejare una tarea

-Todos los alumnos se vuelven a quejar-

 **Señorita Quántica:** ¡ESCUCHO SOLO UNA QUEJA MAS Y LOS SUSPENSO A TODOS!

-Todos los alumnos se callan-

 **Señorita Quántica:** Bien, entonces le daré inicio a esto

-Luego la señorita Quántica saca el proyector y la laptop, luego pone proyecta a través de una presentación "POINT POWER" la clase de "Funciones trigonométricas"

[...]

-Luego de la explicación de la clase-

-La señorita Quántica deja 5 ejercicios para resolver en clase-

-Todos tiene dificultades para resolver exceptuando a Dendy que lo resuelve en 5 minutos los ejercicios de matemáticas-

-Dendy se acerca a la señorita Quántica y le entrega su cuaderno para que lo revise-

-La señorita Quántica le revisa el cuaderno y.…-

 **Señorita Quántica:** Muy bien hecho Dendy todo está correcto, tienes 10

-La señorita Quántica le da el cuaderno a Dendy-

 **Dendy:** Gracias señorita Quántica

-Dendy se va a y se sienta en su pupitre-

 **Señorita Quántica:** En todo lo que terminan el resto, dejare los ejercicios de tarea para la próxima clase y el no haga la tarea, le detecte que ha estado copiando o este mal hecha lo suspendo. ¿Entendido?

 **Todos los alumnos:** Si señorita Quántica

-Luego de eso la señorita Quántica pone los 10 ejercicios de tarea-

-La señorita Quántica ve el reloj y ve ya casi es la hora de la salida así que guarda su laptop y su proyector en su maletero-

-Mientras que en la bodega-

-Carol llega a la bodega de Gar-

 **Carol:** Renato

 **Renato:** (Voltea a ver a Carol) Señora Carol ¿Que hace aquí?

 **Carol:** Podrías cuidar un momento mi dojo, voy a traer a KO de la escuela

 **Renato:** Claro ¿Porque no?

 **Carol:** Si

 **Renato:** Chicos me iré un momento los veo al rato

 **Enid:** Ok

 **Rad:** Te veo al rato Renato

-Así que Renato y Carol salen de la bodega de Gar-

-Mientras que en la escuela-

-Todos (Exceptuando a Dendy) estaban haciendo los ejercicios-

-Pero tocan para la salida-

 **Señorita Quántica:** Bien se terminó la clase, ya saben que tiene y el que no la haga, se le detecta que ha copiado o está mal hecha lo dejos suspendido

-La señorita Quántica sale del salón-

-Luego los alumnos guardan sus cosas en sus mochilas y salen de del salón-

-KO y Dendy van caminando juntos-

 **KO:** Que aburrida estuvo la clase y no le entendí casi nada, ahora tengo que ir a trabajar a la plaza y luego ver si puedo hacer esa tarea ya que no quiero irme a desvelar a mi casa por hacerla

 **Dendy:** ¿Qué tal si te ayudo KO?

 **KO:** Eso fuera estupendo, pero ¿no tienes que regresar a tu casa?

 **Dendy:** Mis padres van a volver a mi casa hasta la noche, así que puedo ir a la plaza y ayudarte

 **KO:** ¿En serio Dendy?

 **Dendy:** Hablo en serio KO, te tengo que ayudar con la tarea y al mismo tiempo la hare yo también

-Luego salen de la escuela-

 **KO:** Espero que mi mami no tarde mucho en venirnos a traer

-Luego de eso se ve un carro a lo lejos-

 **KO:** ¿Sera mi mami?

-Luego el carro se acerca a KO y a Dendy-

 **KO:** Espera un momento Dendy

-KO sube al carro-

 **KO:** Mami ¿Dendy puede ir con nosotros a la plaza?

 **Carol:** No tiene que ir a su casa

 **KO:** Me dijo que sus padres van a llegar a la casa hasta la noche y que necesito que ella me ayude para hacer una tarea de matemáticas que nos dejó la maestra

 **Carol:** Bueno está bien

-Entonces KO le dice a Dendy que si pueden ir con ellos a la plaza-

-Dendy se sube al carro y se sienta a la par de KO-

-Luego Carol conduce a la plaza-

-Mientras que Renato estaba en el dojo, el solo estaba sin hacer nada, nada más que cuidar el dojo de Carol-

-Luego de unos minutos llegan Carol, KO y Dendy llegan a la plaza-

-Los 3 se bajan del carro, KO y Dendy se dirigen a la bodega de Gar-

-Mientras que Carol se dirige a su dojo-

-Carol llega a su dojo luego de caminar un poco-

-Carol entra a su dojo y le dice a Renato que puede volver a la bodega de Gar-

-Renato se despide y camina hacia la bodega-

-Al entrar ve a Dendy-

 **Renato:** (allí esta Dendy, la mejor amiga de KO)

 **Enid:** Hey Renato volviste

 **Rad:** No tardaste mucho

 **Renato:** Solo cuide el dojo de la madre de KO un momento ya que ella salió

-KO habla con Dendy-

 **KO:** Vamos a la zona de descanso para hacer la tarea Dendy

 **Dendy:** Vamos

-los caminan a la zona de descanso-

 **Renato:** (Iré con ellos)

-Enid y se queda viendo su celular mientras que Rad empieza a acomodar los productos-

-Renato entra a la zona de descanso-

-Renato ve a KO y a Dendy-

 **Renato:** Hola KO y tu ¿debes ser Dendy?

-KO y Dendy voltean a ver a Renato-

 **KO:** Hola Renato

 **Dendy:** Hola...tú no eres al que vi en el de carro de la mamá de KO en la mañana

 **Renato:** Si así es

 **Dendy:** Si no mal recuerdo tu nombre es Renato

 **Renato:** Afirmativo, pero yo solo venía a tomar un poco de agua de mi botella

-Renato se acerca a su mochila, agarra la botella, toma un poco de agua y deja la botella en la mochila

 **Renato:** ¿Que hacen?

 **KO:** Estamos haciendo una tarea de matemáticas

 **Renato:** Matemáticas, odiaba esa materia, siempre me iba a recuperación porque no le entendía y además que odiaba esa materia

 **Renato:** ¿Eres la mejor amiga de KO?

 **Dendy:** Si así es, pero por ahora no podemos hablar ya que tenemos que hacer esta tarea

 **Renato:** Ah sí, bueno iré a ver qué hago

-Renato sale-

-KO y Dendy hacen la tarea de matemática-

-Mientras que Renato busca que hacer, pero ve todo en orden ya que Rad se había encargado de las cajas-

-20 minutos después-

-Renato vuelve a entrar a la zona de descanso-

 **KO:** ¿Vas a tomar más agua de botella Renato?

 **Renato:** Así es KO

 **KO:** ¿Puedo tomar un poco?

 **Dendy:** Igual tengo un poco de sed

 **Renato:** Ok

-Luego Renato agarra su botella y bebe, luego KO y Dendy beben agua de la botella de Renato-

-Luego Dendy le da botella a Renato-

 **Renato:** wow sí que tenía sed, se la acabaron toda, pero no importa la llenare luego

 **Dendy:** Nunca te visto aquí antes hasta hoy

 **Renato:** Pues veras es una larga historia

 **Ya saben el cuento de esto así que no lo diré**

[...]

 **Renato:** De así porque estoy trabajando aquí

 **Dendy:** Interesante, no me imagine que fueras un extranjero y que el señor Gar te contrataría en su bodega ni mucho menos que vivías con KO y su mamá

 **Renato:** Fue muy amable de su parte aceptarme en su casa y además ya me ven como parte de la familia

 **KO:** Es verdad yo veo a Renato como mi hermano mayor (se acerca a Renato y lo abraza)

 **Renato:** Ah KO nunca pensé que me tomarías como si fuera tu hermano mayor

-KO y Renato se dejan de abrazar-

 **Renato:** (Diablos me siento mal después de lo que me dijo KO: "Hermano mayor") Por cierto KO me dijo que tiene un lado oscuro que hace que sea otra persona y que actúe de forma violenta

 **Dendy:** ¿hablas de TKO?

 **Renato:** si

 **Dendy:** bueno es su forma oscura, pero hace tenga un gran poder, pero destruye todo a su paso y en ese estado no es el mismo, pero actualmente lo sigo estudiando ya que KO es la única persona que conozco que transforma las emociones negativas en energía

 **Renato:** wow vaya dato perturbador

 **KO:** ¿Quiero controlar mi forma Turbonica ya que no quiero lastimar a mis amigos ni familia

 **Renato:** (se acerca y toca el hombro) No lo harás KO, yo confió en ti que lograras controlarlo

-Renato ve más a detalle a Dendy-

 **Renato** :¿Eres humana?

 **Dendy:** no, soy una kappa

 **Renato:** ok ya me sonaba raro que tengas piel verdosa

-Luego los 3 hablan hasta la hora de cerrar-

-Todos están en sus casas ya descansando-

-Pero Renato esta con su cuaderno en la silla y con la luz encendida-

 **Renato:** (ojalá que la luz no los vaya a respetar a los dos, ahora a escribir todo lo que se sobre Dendy)

-Renato comienza a escribir en el cuaderno sobre Dendy-

 **Fin del capítulo 11**  
 **En este capítulo KO, Dendy estuvieron en clases en la escuela, Renato vio a Dendy en el carro, pero Renato dudo su fuera ella.**

 **La señorita Quántica les dio clase de matemáticas y el dejo una tarea**

 **Dendy fue con KO a la plaza para ayudarlo con su tarea**

 **Renato pudo hablar con Dendy y saber más de ella**

 **En la noche cuando todos estaban dormidos Renato está aprovechando para anotar lo que sabe sobre Dendy. Lo que no sabe Renato es como le entregara la información a Boxman**

 **¿Que pasara más adelante?**


	13. Capítulo 12 Entrega de información

**\- ¿Quieren un especial navideño? Si por lo menos 5 personas dicen que si lo hago**

 **-Quieren que le haga la entrevista al "SrZ 2.0" el villano de "OK KO: Abajo la dictadura" si por lo menos 5 dicen que, si lo hago, pueden poner las preguntas que ustedes quieran a este nuevo personaje**

 **Que comience el capítulo**

-Unos días después-

-Están Enid, Rad y K.O en la bodega, como siempre-

-Renato se encuentra en la zona de descanso-

 **Renato:** (los 3 me han caído muy bien, pero ¿Sigo con el plan o los traiciono? No lo sé)

 **Flash Back**

 **Renato:** Lord Boxman ¿Porque quiere hacerle eso a un niño? ¿Por qué? ¡ME NIEGO A HACER ESE TRABAJO SUCIO!

 **Boxman:** ya presentía que ibas a decir eso, así que si haces ese trabajo por mi te ofrece una jugosa recompensa

 **Renato:** (impresionado) ¡¿En serio?!

 **Boxman:** si

 **Renato:** de cuánto dinero hablamos Lord Boxman

 **Boxman:** hablamos de $10,000

 **Renato:** wow, pero no me convence si hablamos de $25,000 hay trato

 **Boxman:** ¿Que? creo que aun con $10,000 siento que es demasiado

 **Renato:** $25,000 o no hay trato

 **Boxman:** ¡BIEN! te daré los $25,000 cuando traigas a ese niño aquí

 **Renato:** entonces hay trato

-Boxman y Renato se estrechan la mano-

 **Fin del flashback**

 **Renato:** (suspira) (lo pensare mejor)

-Luego Renato toma el agua que tiene en la botella-

-Luego sale de la zona de descanso-

-Se ve a Rad acomodar cajas, a K.O trapear el suelo y Enid está en su mostrador como siempre-

-Luego Renato ve a los 3-

-Renato rompe el silencio-

 **Renato:** ¿Aburrió el trabajo como siempre verdad?

 **K.O:** desde que Boxman no manda a sus robots destruir la plaza todo se ha vuelto más aburrido

 **Rad:** bueno tienes razón K.O, pero es mejor, Ahora puedo decir mis chistes y descansar mas

 **Enid:** bueno K.O tienes razón, pero lo curioso es que Boxman envió dos robots que se llamaban: J4M35 B0ND y el otro se llamaba DidaBan y los eliminamos. Unos días después apareciste tu Renato y ahora todo esta extrañamente tranquilo ¿Acaso Boxman planea algo y tú eres su cómplice)

 **Renato:** ¿Que como crees eso Enid? Nunca me uniría a Boxman

 **Enid:** quizás solo este haciendo especulaciones

 **Renato:** ¿Quizás ahora ya no quiera atacar más la plaza?

 **Rad:** puede ser

 **K.O:** o puede ser que esté planeando algo muy grande y malo

 **Renato:** no podemos descartar esa posibilidad K.O

 **K.O:** no hay que bajar la guardia, Boxman puede enviar a sus robots en cualquier momento

 **Enid:** K.O tiene razón, Boxman puede enviar a sus robots en cualquier momento

 **Rad:** pero por ahora disfrutemos la paz que hay en la plaza

 **Renato:** tienes razón Rad, es mejor relajarnos sin preocuparnos de los molestos robots de Boxmore y si se atreven a atacarnos los destruimos

 **K.O:** esa es la actitud Renato

 **Renato:** jejeje

-Todos siguen haciendo sus actividades-

-Mientras que en Boxmore-

-Boxman está en su oficina y los robots están haciendo su trabajo-

 **Boxman:** ya han pasado días desde que envíe a Renato a esa misión y aun no regresa ¿Sera que aún no recolecta toda la información? O ¿Lo habrán descubierto? O ¿Me traiciono? lo mismo que hizo el señor Lógica conmigo. No lo creo, él se ve que es muy fiel a la compañía, pero ahora que lo pienso el cómo que no estaba muy convencido para hacer el trabajo sucio, pero creo que lo convencí con el "dinero que le voy a dar como recompensa"

-Luego de estar sin decir nada unos segundos-

 **Boxman:** bueno creo que lo mejor será enviar a un robot para que le entregue la información, ¿pero a quién?

-En el interior de Boxmore-

 **Darrell:** extraño a Renato

 **Shannon:** a esa bola de carne, ¡yiu! Asquito

 **Darrell:** ¿Porque te cae mal Shannon?

 **Shannon:** porque es un humano Darrell y yo no confió en los humanos Darrell

 **Darrell:** ¿Porque eres tan desconfiada Shannon?

 **Shannon:** porque tengo un mal presentimiento de ese humano

 **Darrell:** ¿Porque lo dices?

 **Shannon:** piénsalo Darrell, no conocemos a fondo a ese humano, ¿Qué tal si conoce a fondo a los héroes y traiciona a nuestro padre?

 **Darrell:** No lo había pensado de esa manera Shannon

 **Shannon:** pues ahora si tienes motivo para desconfiar de ese humano

-Luego llega Raymond-

 **Raymond:** ¿Que tanto hablan?

 **Darrell:** hermano ¿Extrañas a Renato?

 **Raymond:** te seré sincero Darrell, no lo extraño ni un poco y me da igual si le pasa algo en la plaza

 **Darrell:** ¿Acaso soy el único que le preocupa Renato?

 **Raymond:** por lo que veo si

 **Shannon:** por mí que se muera ese humano

 **Darrell:** (veo que soy el único robot que quiere establecer una amistad con Renato)

 **Raymond:** hablando de Renato ¿No creen que se ha llevado demasiado tiempo para recolectar la información de los héroes de la plaza?

 **Shannon:** tienes razón Raymond a lo mejor ya nos ha traicionado

 **Darrell:** oigan no saquemos conclusiones adelantadas

 **Shannon:** ¿Dices que estoy equivocada?

 **Darrell:** no, no, no, no digo eso

 **Shannon:** más te vale Darrell

 **Raymond:** no peleen hermanos, no hay necesidad de pelear

-Mientras que en la oficina de Boxman-

 **Boxman:** (Ahora que recuerdo Darrell tiene un teléfono celular) entonces llamare a Darrell y lo mandare a la plaza, pero de otra manera

-Con Darrell, Shannon y Raymond-

 **Raymond:** ¿Porque te agrada Renato hermano?

 **Darrell:** porque se ve que es buena persona

 **Shannon:** por eso mismo es que desconfió de él, se supone que un villano es malo

 **Darrell:** pero él no es ni héroe ni villano

 **Raymond:** bueno Darrell, pero no cofias mucho en el

 **Darrell:** no lo haré (pero no conozco al 100% a Renato)

-Luego habla Boxman por el micrófono)

 **Boxman (altavoz):** Darrell, necesitó que te presentes a mi oficina de inmediato

-con los 3 robots-

 **Darrell:** ¿Para qué me querrá papi?

 **Shannon:** yo que se, será mejor que vayas a la oficina de papá

 **Raymond:** haber para que te quiere nuestro padre

 **Darrell:** iré a ver

-Luego Darrell se dirige a la oficina de Boxman-

 **Shannon:** ¿Que le dirá papá a Darrell?

 **Raymond:** no lo sé hermana, no lo se

-Luego Darrell entra a la oficina de Boxman-

 **Boxman:** Darrell

 **Darrell:** si papi

 **Boxman:** ¿Sabes para que te llamado?

 **Darrell:** no papi

 **Boxman:** ¿tienes tu teléfono ahora mismo?

 **Darrell:** si

-Darrell saca su teléfono, se lo muestra a Boxman y lo guarda-

 **Boxman:** bien porque necesitó que vayas a la plaza, hables con Renato y le tomes foto a lo que él ha anotado de información sobre los héroes de la plaza

 **Darrell:** ¿Crees que Renato ya tenga información sobre los héroes?

 **Boxman:** tiene que, de lo contrario lo considerare traición y lo puedes eliminar Darrell

 **Darrell:** todo por complacer a papi

-Darrell se pone en donde se armas las cajas para ser enviados a la plaza-

 **Boxman:** ¿Porque te pones en la zona de lanzamiento Darrell?

 **Darrell:** porque ahora mismo voy a la plaza, presiona el botón papi

 **Boxman:** Darrell, (Gritando) ¡NO PUEDO ENVIARTE A ESA HORRIBLE PLAZA EN LA CAJA YA QUE ESO ALERTARIA A LOS TONTOS DE LAKEWOOD Y NO PODRAS VER A RENATO EN NINGUN MOMENTO, ASI QUE ES UNA PESIMA IDEA!

 **Darrell:** bueno, ¿Entonces cómo?

 **Boxman:** tomaras el camino largo

 **Darrell:** ¿Como así?

 **Boxman:** que tonto eres, vas a alejarte de Boxmore, cruzar la calle e ir por la parte trasera de la plaza

 **Darrell:** ¿crees que Renato este detrás de la plaza?

 **Boxman:** de eso no estoy seguro, pero no tenemos otra opción, ya que si te mando a la plaza como ya es costumbre, sería una estupidez

 **Darrell:** entonces salgo de Boxmore, me alejo, cruzo la calle y luego voy hacia la parte trasera de la plaza

 **Boxman:** exacto, ahora ve y busca a Renato

 **Darrell:** enseguida papi

-Darrell sale de la oficina de Boxman-

 **Boxman:** esperó que no me falle Darrell

-mientras que Darrell sale de la oficina de Boxman-

 **Shannon:** ¿Que te dijo papá?

 **Darrell:** bueno él me dijo que fuera a la plaza a buscar a Renato para luego tomar foto a toda la información que ha recolectado hasta el momento

 **Raymond:** ¿Solo tu ira hermano?

 **Darrell:** papi me llamo solo a mí, así que supongo que si

 **Raymond:** te acompañare, quiero ver de nuevo a Renato

 **Shannon:** yo paso

 **Darrell:** pero papi dijo que, si él no tiene información de los perdedores de Lakewood, lo podemos asesinar

 **Raymond/Shannon:** ¿Hablas en serio?

 **Darrell:** si eso dijo papi

 **Shannon:** en ese caso yo me apuntó y si no tiene nada, entonces lo parto en mil pedazos (se ríe)

 **Raymond:** la verdad yo no quiero lastimar a Renato, es un buen chico

 **Darrell:** yo tampoco lo quiero lastimar, es mas ya quiero que vuelva a Boxmore

 **Shannon:** ¿Acaso soy la única que no me cae bien Renato?

 **Raymond:** si, pero ¿Por qué?

 **Shannon:** Porque él es un ser humano, no es un villano y si se encariña con los perdedores de Lakewood nos podría traicionar

 **Raymond:** puede que tengas razón

 **Darrell:** no lo había pensado, pero ya dejemos de discutir y vayamos a la plaza

 **Raymond:** Bueno vamos hermano, ya quiero ver a Renato

 **Shannon:** ya quiero verlo y si no tiene información de nadie, yo misma lo elimino

 **Raymond:** pero nuestro padre no nos tiene que poner en la caja para enviarnos a la plaza-

 **Darrell:** papa dijo que es pésima idea ya que los héroes nos descubrirán y no podremos acércanos a Renato en ningún momento

 **Raymond:** no lo había pensado, bueno vayamos a ver a Renato

-Luego de eso Darrell, Raymond y Shannon salen de Boxmore-

-Se alejan de Boxmore-

-Cruzan la calle, pero casi los atropellan un carro-

-Luego caminan hacia la parte trasera de la plaza-

-Mientras que en la bodega-

-K.O, Rad, Enid y Renato estaban sin hacer nada-

 **Enid:** que aburrido esta

 **Rad:** ¿Les cuento un chiste?

 **Renato:** pues ya que

 **K.O:** quiero oír él chiste

 **Rad:** ¿Que le dijo un jaguar a otro jaguar?

 **K.O/Enid/Renato:** ¿Que le dijo?

 **Rad:** jaguar you

-K.O, Enid y Renato se ponen a reír-

-Luego dejan de reírse-

 **Renato:** buena esa

 **K.O:** muy buena Rad

 **Enid:** no puedo creer que me haya reído con eso

-Luego de unos segundos de silencio-

 **Renato:** (ve el basurero que está afuera) Oigan el basurero está lleno, iré a botarlo

 **K.O:** yo pondré la nueva bolsa de basura

 **Enid:** háganlo chicos (agarra su celular)

 **Rad:** luego sigo contándoles chistes

-Luego K.O busca una nueva bolsa de basura y Renato saca la bolsa que está en el basurero-

-K.O camina hacia el basurero y pone la nueva bolsa de basura-

-Renato en cambio camina hacia la parte trasera de la bodega-

-Renato está por salir de la bodega-

 **Renato:** (justo como cuando estaba en Boxmore, sacar las bolsas de basura, pero con la diferencia de que aquí no me molestan los robots y puedo estar más tranquilo)

-Luego Renato sale de la bodega-

-Pero para su sorpresa-

 **Shannon:** Hola bolsa de carne

 **Renato:** Shannon, Darrell y Raymond (El gay) ¿Que hacen aquí?

 **Darrell:** Papi me mando para que te viera y le tomara foto a lo que llevas anotado sobre los perdedores de Lakewood

 **Renato:** Bueno ¿Entonces porque vienen ellos 2?

 **Raymond:** Porque quería verte de nuevo

 **Renato:** Yo también (Sarcasmo) (Y si se atreve hacerme algo indebido, le doy su merecido)

 **Shannon:** Yo vine porque mi papá dice que si no tienes nada anotado sobre los perdedores de Lakewood entonces él lo considerara una traición y le dio permiso a Darrell de que te asesinara, pero de eso me encargare yo (Saca de su mano derecha una sierra)

 **Renato:** (Con miedo) oigan no hay necesidad de recurrir a la violencia, ya tengo la información anotada

 **Shannon:** Bien entonces tráela rápido

 **Renato:** En seguida

-Mientras Renato va de regreso a la bodega-

 **Renato:** (No puedo creer que Lord Boxman me haya amenazado indirectamente, pero veo que Shannon tiene deseos de asesinarme, tendré que tener mejor cuidado con los 3 o en un descuido acabare muerto)

-Luego Renato se mete a la bodega y comienza a buscar su mochila-

-Luego la encuentra y busca la libreta-

 **Renato:** (Espero haber traído eso o si no hasta aquí llego mi existencia)

-Luego de buscar y para su suerte la encontró-

 **Renato:** Estoy salvado (agarra la libreta)

-Luego Renato corre y sale de la bodega-

 **Shannon:** ¿La tienes o no?

 **Renato:** Claro que si

-Renato muestra la libreta-

 **Darrell:** A papi le gustara esto

 **Raymond:** Veo que haces un buen trabajo Renato

 **Shannon:** papá se va a poner feliz (Yo lo quería asesinar)

 **Renato:** Bueno véanlo ustedes mismo

-Renato le da la libreta a Shannon (Que es un cuaderno) donde tiene anotado todos lo que sabe sobre los héroes de Lakewood-

-Los tres robots ven la información-

 **Darrell:** Esto sí que es muy buena información Renato, papi estar contento con esto

 **Raymond:** No es mucha, pero tiene información vital

 **Shannon:** Y yo que desconfiaba de ti, pero veo que cumples con las ordenes que te dio papá

 **Renato:** Todo sea por el dinero

 **Darrell:** Le voy a tomar foto

 **Renato:** adelante para que luego Boxman vea cómo se comporta los héroes y luego haga lo que tenga que hacer

-Darrell le toma foto a toda la información que ha anotado Renato-

-Luego Darrell le entrega la libreta (Cuaderno) a Renato-

 **Darrell:** Bueno nos vamos ya no vaya a ser que los tres tontos de la bodega sospechen de ti o peor aún nos descubran

 **Shannon:** Nos vemos luego humano

 **Raymond:** Te veré luego Renato, espero que vuelvas pronto a Boxmore

 **Renato:** los veo después

-Luego los robots toman la vía larga para ir a Boxmore-

-Mientras que Renato entra a la bodega-

-Primero guarda la libreta en la mochila-

-Luego ve a K.O aburrido, Enid en su celular y a Rad dormido en una caja-

 **Renato:** Aburrido ¿No?

 **Enid:** Tienes razón ¿qué podríamos hacer?

 **Renato:** Que Rad nos cuente unos chistes

 **Enid:** paso

 **K.O:** Oigan que tal si hacemos un video para el canal

 **Renato:** Tienes canal de Yu Tu

 **K.O:** Si antes subía videos allí, pero me di cuenta de que violaban la privacidad de Enid y de Rad. Luego borre ese canal y comenzó uno nuevo con ellos 2.

 **Enid:** Pero en realidad K.O solo compartía sus gustos y mostraba que Rad y yo somos sus amigos, le dijimos cosas sobre el canal, intentamos que lo borrara ya que habíamos, fuimos en la camioneta de Rad para evitar que borrara su antiguo canal pero llegamos demasiado tarde y luego nos arrepentimos de haberle dicho esas cosas, pero luego nos dijo que iba a iniciar un nuevo canal con Rad y conmigo a lo cual aceptamos

 **K.O:** Entonces ¿Quieres unirte Renato?

 **Renato:** Claro ¿Porque no?

 **K.O:** (Brinca) Si sabía que podía contar contigo Renato

 **Renato:** Me gustaría salir en Yu Tu

 **Enid:** Pero hay que respetar a Rad

 **Renato:** De eso yo me encargo

-Renato se dirige dónde está dormido Rad-

-Luego Renato lo sacude para que despierte-

-Rad se despierta y estira-

 **Rad:** Oye porque me despiertas de la siesta

 **Renato:** Es porque K.O quiere hacer un video

 **Rad:** ¿De verdad?

 **K.O:** si y quiero presentar a mi nuevo amigo en el canal

 **Renato:** ¿Yo?

 **K.O:** ¿Quién más?

 **Renato:** si me parece

 **Enid:** Pero de ¿qué sería el video que vamos a hacer?

 **K.O:** Eso lo planearemos ahora mismo

-Luego los 4 empiezan a discutir sobre de que será el video-

-Luego de unos minutos-

-K.O esta junto con Renato-

-Enid tiene el teléfono de K.O para grabar mientras que Rad esta detrás de Enid para ver cómo se hará el video-

 **Enid:** Listo K.O y Renato

 **K.O/Renato:** Listo

 **Enid:** 3...2...1...ya

-Enid comienza a grabar-

 **K.O:** Hola amigos hoy les vengo a presentar a un nuevo miembro del canal, es un buen amigo y ahora trabaja conmigo en la bodega de Gar junto a Enid y Rad. Preséntate ante los espectadores Renato

-Renato entra en el rango de la cámara-

 **Renato:** muy buenas espectadores de este canal, mi nombre es Renato, soy amigo de Enid, Rad y de K.O. Hace poco he comenzado a trabajar en la bodega de Gar aquí en Lakewood plaza turbo, he conocido a K.O, Enid y Rad que por cierto estan detrás de la cámara, saluden

-Entonces Enid voltea el teléfono hacia ella y Rad, saludan con la mano a la cámara-

-Luego Enid vuelve a enfocar a K.O y a Enid-

 **K.O:** Bueno amigos próximamente abra un nuevo video en el canal donde los 4 miembros de este canal haremos algo divertido. ¡Nos vemos!

 **Renato:** Espero que volvamos a vernos pronto

-Finaliza el video-

-Mientras que en Boxmore-

-Los Darrell entra a la oficina de Boxman-

 **Darrell:** Papi Renato tiene información de los tontos de la plaza

 **Boxman:** Haber trae el teléfono para acá y muestra lo que tiene Renato

-Darrell se acerca a Boxman, Darrell desbloquea el teléfono, pone la galería y les enseña las fotos-

 **Boxman:** Dame ese teléfono

-Boxman agarra el teléfono de Darrell y ve las fotos-

 **Boxman:** Eso sí que es muy buena información

-Boxman ve toda la información que ha recolectado Renato hasta el momento de los héroes de la plaza-

-Hasta que llega a la última persona-

 **Dendy**

Ella una niña de entre 6 a 11 años, es la mejor amiga de K.O y compañera de clase, es una kappa y le gusta trabajar con aparatos electrónicos, carga una mochila que dentro lleva una computadora fuera de lo común, ella es muy buena con eso de los sistemas informáticos.

Y como dato importante ella intenta controlar la forma oscura de K.O ósea T.K.O

 **Boxman:** Esta niña será una pieza fundamental de la misión (Se ríe)

 **Fin del capítulo 12**

 **En este capítulo Renato le dio información vital a Darrell, Shannon y a Raymond para luego fuera entregada a Boxman**

 **Mientras que Renato hace aparición en el canal de K.O**

 **¿Quieren que haga un capítulo donde los 4 salgan un video para** **Yu Tu?** **Si es así pongan en los comentarios que "si"**


End file.
